


My Best Friend My Lover: Ever After

by Insidemyangstymind, LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insidemyangstymind/pseuds/Insidemyangstymind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: The continuation of Ravi and Leo's story. (Follows My Best Friend, My Lover, so read that first!) :)*UPDATES EVERY FRIDAY!!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part two, also known as epilogue one! (Yes, there are two epilogues, so you have so much more to look forward to!) We hope you enjoy! :D

  
  
  


(Leo) 

 

To say I was beat was an understatement. I was used to long days and sometimes even longer nights; it came with being an expert in international law. But this past week had been on the verge of insane. Being part of a team of an international investigation was certainly interesting, and I thrived on the pressure, but tonight I just wanted to be home, curled up next to Ravi. 

 

Glancing at the clock on the dashboard as I drove, I noted that it was just after 1 am. Which meant Ravi had been asleep for hours. My lips curved in a smile as I thought about him lying in our bed, wondering if he was curled up under the blankets, one arm thrown over my pillow, or if he were spread-eagle, taking up the whole bed. If I knew him, he was probably spread out, and I'd have one hell of a time getting my space back. But I didn't mind, when I could just sit and watch him sleep until sheer exhaustion drove me to crawl in next to him and drift off. 

 

We'd been together just over two years now, and he still took my breath away. I loved how I'd get amazingly comfortable with him, and then he'd do something unexpected and I'd fall in love with him all over again. Like just this morning, when he'd gotten up early to fix both breakfast and my lunch for the day. I'd discovered a note he'd tucked in with my lunch when I'd taken a quick break, a scrawl I vaguely recognized as a dinosaur, possibly a T-rex, and he'd written below it “rawr, Leo, go get’em!” It was so random I'd laughed out loud, glancing up sheepishly when I'd noticed other members of my team looking at me curiously. I'd slipped the paper into my pocket and it had left me smiling all day. 

 

I slipped my hand into my pocket, touching the folded picture as I pulled into my parking spot next to Ravi’s car, and grinned. Opening the door and sliding my aching body out of the car, I decided that retrieving my bag was too much effort, and I wouldn't need it until tomorrow anyway. I closed the door, locked it, and headed for the front door. 

 

(Ravi) 

It was after 1 in the morning and Leo still wasn’t home. He had messaged me earlier, telling me he was on his way. He had been so busy this past week, that he wasn’t eating or sleeping much. I fixed him breakfast this morning, getting up earlier than my usual time, and packed his lunch. I knew today was a vital step in his investigation, so I drew a silly T-rex and a cute note that would hopefully break up the monotony of the day.

 

_ Rawr Leo! Go get’em! _

 

I knew him well enough to know that he would get a chuckle out of it.

 

Once I got his message, I began fixing him a proper dinner, simple but filling. Then I filled the tub with steaming hot water, giving it time to cool to the right temperature for later. I placed my muscle rub by the bed, wanting to give him a rub down so he would sleep good. 

 

I never tired of doing these little things for him. Even though we had both been extra busy this past year. My dance instruction sessions had been gaining more idol companies, in turn I was out at near dawn and back after the sun went down. He had made head lawyer of his firm, keeping him in high demand. 

 

After two years together, it was still like the first day. He never ceases to amaze me with his zest for life. And it also helps that he is still beautiful in my eyes, even when we fought, I thought he was wonderful. After all he does have to put up with my crazy life and silliness.  It hasn’t always been roses and sunshine, but we worked hard on both ourselves and each other. We try to make time for each other, even on days like this, when the only time we have is an hour or two. 

 

I saw the headlight shining through the window, so I readied his plate and set it on the table. When I heard the lock opening, I ran to the door, and swung it open.

 

_ Hey there you sexy oppa, I’ve missed you. _

 

Kissing him on the cheek, I pushed him towards the kitchen with a smack of that cute ass, and shut the door.

 

(Leo)

 

No sooner had I unlocked the door than Ravi opened it. I was definitely surprised, especially since I knew he had a very early choreography session in a few hours. But any thoughts of scolding him flew out of my head as he greeted me. 

 

_ Hey there you sexy oppa, I’ve missed you.  _

 

I stepped through the door and he shut it behind me. He gave me a quick peck and pushed me toward the kitchen, smacking my ass. I obediently took a seat at the table and waited to see what he had up his sleeve. 

 

(Ravi) 

 

He devoured his meal, then I set him in the bath, which was just the perfect temperature after eating. I did the dishes while he soaked, the occasional contented moan drifting down the hall. When I finished, I went to join him, dipping in behind him, and pulling his head back to my chest.

 

_ How many more days do you have on this case?  _

 

I had a couple of weeks vacation coming up, that he was not aware of, and I was wanting to do something special. 

 

He mumbled his response, letting my fingers rub small circles at his temples. Feeling him slump against me, I knew he was ready to sleep. I stepped out first, wrapping a towel at my waist then handing him his. I walked with him to the bedroom, putting him on his stomach while I rubbed tense muscles into submission. When I heard his soft snores, I covered him up then joined him in bed. Placing a tender kiss to his lips, I loosely placed my arm at his hip and closed my eyes.

 

_ Night Leo, love you babe. _

 

I never took for granted that I get to spend every night with him, and I always told him I loved him every night, even when he didn’t hear me.

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi placed a plate before me, and I groaned in appreciation. He'd fixed my favorite, chicken parmesan with steamed broccoli, and I admired how good of a cook he was as I ate. 

 

When I finished, he took my hand and guided me to the bathroom, where he stripped me down and helped me into the tub, which was just the right temperature for unwinding. While I soaked, I could hear the sounds of him cleaning the kitchen. I stretched my limbs out, moaning at the stretch and the soothing heat of the water. After a bit, he came to join me, sliding in behind me. Not for the first time I was thankful that we'd opted for a huge tub that would fit both of us. 

 

_ How many more days do you have on this case?  _

 

I sank back into him as he rubbed soothing circles on my temples. 

 

_ A few more days, a week tops.  _

 

I made myself mumble. Sleep was fast creeping up on me, and he knew it. He climbed out of the tub first, wrapping a towel around his waist before offering me a hand to pull me out of the water before handing me my own towel. I made the effort to rub most of the water off me before we headed for the bedroom. I let Ravi guide my limbs into the bed, spreading out as he began to massage me. In a matter of minutes I drifted off as his talented fingers worked their magic. 

 

(Ravi) 

 

I laid beside him, watching him sleep, so calm and peaceful. I now knew he had a break coming up, so I had to plan quick.

 

Morning came way too soon, my alarm going off at the crack of dawn. He was still out cold, hair a tangled mess and limbs spread wide. If we didn’t have a king bed, one of would be kicked out nightly. Heading to the kitchen, I started the coffee before packing our lunches. Unfortunately today, Leo was on his own for breakfast. I grabbed my bag and coffee and started for the door, then froze, and turned back around. Padding quietly into the bedroom, lights still out, I pulled the covers over him, kissed his head and whispered I love you in his ear. Grabbing everything once again, I was out the door. I had three trainee groups today, so it was my long night, a twenty hour day. But, as Leo and I both knew, I lived for this, it was my second love. 

 

Driving the short distance, I made a few calls, moved some schedules around, and visualized the routines for the day. Heading inside Jellyfish, I ran to the studio, ready to start the day. The one day a week Leo and I didn’t get to see each other.

 

By the time all was said and done, I had been at the studio for nineteen hours. Three groups turned to four and a surprise meeting added to it. The one good thing that came from it all? I was given a promotion to lead choreographer. Bad thing? It meant there were probably going to be more twenty hour days for a while. 

 

Driving home, I debated telling Leo about the new position for a while, until he was finished with his case and a little more relaxed. He already had a lot on his plate, and I didn’t want to add anything else on. I entered the house as quietly as possible, every room dark and dead silent. 

Not wanting to wake Leo up, I laid on the couch and stretched my sore limbs. I would regret this tomorrow, but for now it was fine. He had to sleep, and so did I . Pulling the throw over my half naked body, I was out before my head hit the cushion.

 

(Leo)

 

When I awoke to my cell phone alarm blaring, I grumbled as I fumbled for the button to turn it off. Once it was quiet, I rolled over, wishing Ravi were still here, so we could cuddle. Unfortunately, this was one of his long days, so I wouldn't see him until tomorrow. A little frustrated, I grabbed his pillow and clutched it to my chest, breathing in his scent. I felt a familiar stirring between my legs, and I moaned softly. It had been too long for my liking since Ravi and I had been together long enough to have sex, and I was horny. Holding his pillow over my face with my left hand, my right crept down my chest, tweaking my nipples, imagining it was Ravi touching me. My abs jumped under my fingertips, as I worked my way down to my cock. 

 

I wrapped my hand loosely around myself, stroking softly, working my way to full hardness. Once I was fully hard, I ran one finger down my length, over my balls to my taint, which I stroked firmly, making lightning spark in my blood. I teased my hole, thinking about fingering myself, but I was too impatient to find the lube, so I returned to stroking my cock. I sped up gradually, gripping tighter as I pictured Ravi straddling me in a reverse cowgirl, his body arched as he bounced on my cock, me watching it appear then vanish back into him with every up-and-down movement. 

 

_ Jesus, fuck,  _ Ravi-! 

 

I came with a cry, inhaling deeply under the pillow, his scent surrounding me. 

 

After I regained my breath, I decided that I needed to get up and ready to face the day. I started by cleaning up the mess I'd made, then took a quick shower. I slipped into a pair of khaki slacks and light green button up shirt, and ran a comb through the still damp strands of my hair. 

 

Knowing Ravi had made me a lunch and left it in the fridge, I only had to make breakfast for myself. I didn't want to cook, so I settled for a bowl of froot loops. A childish choice, I knew, but I loved the taste of the sugar, and it was the one breakfast food I refused to be without. Breakfast over in a matter of minutes, I set the bowl in the sink and padded back to the bedroom, where I slipped on a pair of socks and grabbed my phone. It was a bit early, but I decided to go in to the office early, get a jump start on my work. After all, the sooner I got started, the sooner this case would be closed. 

 

Hours later, as I was wrapping up another hectic day at the office, I decided to stop on my way home and pick up a gift for Ravi. I knew it would be at least another day before I could give it to him, but in the last couple of years I'd learned that Ravi enjoyed little surprises, and I loved gifting them. My mind was already miles away by the time I hit the front doors of the office. 

 

When I got home, I debated on where to hide Ravi’s gift, settling finally on tucking it away at the back of my side of the closet, the bag kept out of sight by my winter coat. That mission complete, I went back to the kitchen to start prepping dinner. I kept it simple, chopping veggies and chicken for a quick stir fry. I made enough for both Ravi and myself, ate, and cleaned up, putting the leftovers in a container in the fridge where Ravi could find them. Then, yawning, I went to our room, shed my clothes and crawled into bed. I fell asleep listening for the sound of him coming home. 

 

(Ravi) 

 

I slept for only a few hours, the couch not nearly as comfortable as the bed. Thankfully it was the weekend and I had a day off with Leo. Seeing that the sun hadn’t risen yet, I sat up and twisted around, popping my back sufficiently for me to move. All I wanted to do was crawl in bed with Leo, snuggle up under the covers and not wake up til Monday. Surprisingly he was on his half of the bed, my pillow clutched to his body. I just smiled and crawled in, resting my head on the pillow that he held. The rise and fall of his chest was comforting, and I wrapped my leg over his, scooting closer to his warm body. I hadn’t seen him in over twenty-four hours, and we hadn’t been intimate in over a week, far too long for either of us. I squeezed his thigh between my legs, giving me some pressure, but I needed more. I hate waking Leo up, but tonight I could help it. I needed him and I was determined to get it.

 

I nibbled on his ear, which made him turn his head away, avoiding some invasion of his sleep. Snickering under my breath, I just lowered my lips to his neck, nipping and kissing my way down. He moaned as he rolled towards me, not yet fully aware of what I was doing. I tugged the pillow from his grasp, placing it above my head, and putting my head on his chest. Taking one hand, I flicked his nipple, just enough to get it hard and sensitive. Using my tongue, I swirled to tip of his nipple in my mouth, gently biting the hard bud between my teeth. He drew in a sharp breath, hissing through them as he exhaled slowly. Sensing he was waking up, I used my other hand to twist the other neglected nipple, immediately getting it hard too. With both of them at attention, I took them both between two fingers and pinched just hard enough to wake him up.

 

His hands flew over mine, pinning them to his chest.

 

_ You are in so much trouble, Ravi! _

 

He growled at me, opening heavy lids to look at me. I smiled coyly, knowing that he loved it when I did this to him. Now that I had him awake, I inched my body over his, straddling his hips as I rocked back and forth. I felt him growing harder beneath me, the fact eliciting a smile as I bent down to kiss him. He captured my lips with fervor, delving in the moment my lips touched his. Placing his hands at my hips, he took control of the speed my hips rocked. When we were both hard as rocks and done with teasing, I lifted my hips far enough off his for him to pull my boxers off. Once he accomplished that feat, I made quick work of stripping him of all clothing, reaching for the bottle of lube by the bed. I eyed him greedily, I wanted him to fuck me, and I wanted it hard. Slicking his cock up, I bent down to kiss him, then turned my body around, my back facing him. Taking him in my hand, I guided his tip to my entrance, dropping my hips down on him in a swift quick motion. I needed him badly, and I wasn’t wasting time on taking it slow. When he was completely sheathed inside me, I grabbed his hand, wrapping his fingers around my cock and helping him squeeze me hard. As I began bouncing up and down on him, he stroked me long and hard, pumping me at the same pace that I was riding him. It had been too long and I was quickly reaching my orgasm. Rocking my hips back, I ground my ass into his pelvis, feeling my walls beginning to clench around him.

 

_ Ah-Shit! Leo, I am so fucking close. Fuck me harder baby, please! I need you to fuck me harder! _

 

He was willing and compliant, gripping my hips with both hands and thrusting his hips hard. I felt him hit my bundle of nerves, triggering me to come undone around his cock. Taking my own cock in my hands, I pumped harder and faster, my release coming seconds later. I wasn’t about to stop just yet, though. I wanted to get my lover off too, so I began bouncing up and down as fast as my legs could make me, leaning back to place my hands on his chest as I did. Finding those perky buds, I tweaked them between my fingers,pinching and pulling as hard as I could without actually hurting him. I felt him pulsating within me, my walls fluttering once again around him as he filled me. I rode him out until we were both milked and spent. Drawing my body off of him, I turned around and positioned myself between his opened legs. Wiping damp strands of hair from his brow, I slid my body up over his to kiss him gently.

 

_ God, I have missed that, Leo. You feel so good, let’s not go that long ever again, okay? _

 

Kissing him one more time, I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep in a matter of moments _. _

  
  


(Leo)

 

**I was drifting, weightless, loving the feeling of being wrapped in Ravi’s arms. He was so warm and soft, and-**

 

A slight scraping on my neck interrupted my dream, and I moaned lightly, turning toward the sensation, waking slowly and against my will. The pillow I had been holding when I fell asleep was pulled gently from my grasp, and a warm weight that I knew to be Ravi’s head came to rest on my chest. I smiled sleepily, happy to have him in bed with me finally. 

 

There was a light flick on my chest, and it had me frowning. Then I felt a warm wetness engulf my nipple. It felt good, but I was still too tired to wake fully. A gentle bite had me hissing in a breath, and then there was a pinch on my other pec, a momentary pause, then twin pinches on both my nipples. Eyes snapping open, I grabbed both Ravi’s hands with my own. 

 

_ You are in so much trouble, Ravi! _

 

My voice came out in a rough growl, but Ravi only smirked at me. Swinging one leg across my body, he straddled me, rocking his hips, grinding us together. Leaning down, he captured my lips in a kiss. I darted my tongue forward, pressing at the seam of his lips until they parted, then licked at the warm cavern of his mouth. My hands spanned his hips and I guided his hips until we were both fully hard. After a few minutes of just moving together, I broke the kiss, and he lifted his lower half so I could work his boxers off. It was a bit tricky at that angle, but once I was done, Ravi returned the favour, practically ripping my pajama pants off, smirking when he realized I wasn't wearing anything under them. He grabbed the lube we kept on the bedside table, pouring out a generous amount, then wrapped his hands around me, wetting my cock. He kissed me before turning around and mimicking the fantasy I'd had this morning. He positioned himself, reached around to guide me to him, and when he felt the head of my cock at his entrance, he relaxed and dropped his hips, taking me to the hilt in one smooth motion. He grabbed my hand, bringing it to his cock and wrapping my fingers around him, making me squeeze. I started pumping him to the rhythm of his rising and falling on my cock, my stomach flipping as I watched my fantasy come true. It didn't take long before I felt him start to clench around me, a sure sign his orgasm was fast approaching. 

 

_ Ah-Shit! Leo, I am so fucking close. Fuck me harder baby, please! I need you to fuck me harder! _

 

And who was I to refuse his request? I let go of his cock, grabbing his hips instead, angling my thrusts to hit his prostate head- on with each thrust. He grabbed his cock, stroking roughly as he came apart on my cock. Then he leaned back, hands coming up to my chest, pulling at my nipples, while my hands held him steady, helping him balance as he kept bouncing, bringing me closer and closer to my own release. I moaned, loud, as I felt his walls flutter around me, drawing my orgasm into him. 

 

He slid off me, maneuvering between my thighs, reaching up to brush my hair out of my face before kissing me softly. 

 

_ God, I have missed that, Leo. You feel so good, let’s not go that long ever again, okay? _

 

I chuckled softly and murmured an agreement as he lay his head down on my chest and drifted off. Wrapping my arms around him, I joined him in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I'll be super busy over the next couple of days, you get a new chapter early! Yay! :) I hope everyone enjoys, even though this is a rough chapter. And, if I have time, I'll post a second chapter on Friday, but no promises. :D

(Ravi) 

  
  


The sun was trying to peek through the blinds, an errant ray shining on my face. I was still between Leo’s legs partially, having thrown one leg over his. His arms were laying across my back, keeping me securely locking in his embrace. Resting my chin on my hand, I watched him, his eyes moving behind his lids as he still dreamed.  I needed a shower after my day from hell yesterday, and my evening of heaven, so I scooted my way from under his grasp and slid out of bed. I took a quick shower, then grabbed my clothes so I could start breakfast. This was our day off together, the only one every week, and we took full advantage of it. This week we were going to visit his family and mine for a cookout. 

 

To say our families are amazing, that is the understatement of the year. They fully embraced Leo and I together, his mom and my mom telling us that they were surprised it didn’t happen in high school, if they had only known. It seemed natural to all of us that Leo and I would end up together. Thankfully our parents each loved us enough to support us and love us.  So we tried to visit with them every couple of months, enjoying dinner and fun. 

 

While I was cooking, Leo finally made his way into the kitchen, hair in complete disarray, eyes still puffy from sleep and still bare chested. Taking my mind back to food, I poured him a coffee and held the mug up as he walked by with his up ready to grab it. Getting the paper from the front door, he walked back past me, kissing my shoulder as I leaned back. We were this much in synch, that we knew the other’s next move. Effortless maneuvering around each other in the apartment helped to hone that act. 

 

We ate breakfast, he read the latest news and I planned next week’s rehearsals, all before we even said good morning to each other. He is not the morning person I am, so I let him have his first cup of java before we have any discussion.

 

_ So did you enjoy last night? _

 

His bashful smile was my answer. He still got red faced when I talked about our kinkier love making. But, he can get pretty kinky under the sheets when he’s in the mood, and I tease him about that too. 

 

_ We need to get heading out soon if we want to make it to out there before dinner.  _

 

Reluctantly, we left the comfort of our couch and packed the side dishes we were to take over. Leo loaded the car while I cleaned up the stuff from breakfast. Finally we were off, the two hour drive leaving us time to talk. When we have the time, we talk about what we hope to do in the future as far as our jobs, caring for family, each other. It took us a while to get to the point that we talked about our future together, knowing that we would always be together. Today though, we talked  about next month. My new schedule was about to begin, and his firm was considering taking on a new case. We wanted to keep our day off together, but in reality that was probably going to change. These past few months have been hard on us, but he and I were committed to making this work, and we had done a pretty good job so far. That may be all changing soon, but we wanted to figure it out before it came to that.

 

_ Let’s just wait to see what happens. It may not change, we never know. _

 

He was always so laid back, that confidence slowly wearing off on me. Resigning to his point, we made it to his parents house.

 

We hugged everyone, took the food to the kitchen, and  joined everyone outside. It was convenient that our families lived next door to each other, making these day even easier. We stayed until the sun went down, our bellies full and our hearts overjoyed. Kissing everyone good night, we made the long trek back home.

 

Thinking back, maybe we should have taken the offer to stay, seeing that we were both exhausted with our crazy work schedules. I fell asleep in the passenger side shortly after getting in the car, leaving Leo to drive in silence. 

 

He had been overcome with road hypnotism, the rhythmic hum of the engine, mixed with a steady lack of visual stimulation to keep him awake. He told me later that he had no idea how long he was half asleep at the wheel.

 

I was physically jarred awake by the motion of my body coming to a sudden stop and metal bending under impact. Glass breaking, piercing my skin, and his. A second of weightlessness then falling back with gravity. It was asking to being in a roller coaster, strapped in and spinning, twisting, floating upside down just to be snapped upright again, but all in slow motion.

 

Everything went dark, the pain in my leg the last thing I remember feeling. Time passed, at a snail's pace or at a lightening speed, I couldn’t tell. Coming back to reality, I realized I was leaning to my left, suspended in my seat. My leg crushing with a stabbing sensation. Opening my eyes took such a great effort, that I was fatigued with the action. Turning my head to the direction of where Leo was, my vision went blurry. There was a figure, lifelessly slumped in an awkward tangle of limbs. 

 

I tried to call for him, no words coming out. Letting my arm fall, I reached for him. Bright lights surrounded us, screeching high pitched sirens made my head swim and pound inside my skull.

 

_ Leo! Leo! Wake up! _

 

He didn't move. 

 

I heard voices yelling, a bright flashlight pointing into the cabin of the car. Somewhere near me, someone was asking me questions, to which I could only nod or shake my head.

 

_ Get him first! Please get him out! _

 

After several minutes, I felt the car shift, landing with a resounding thud. Then people were everywhere, machines cut through the metal that was crumpled around us. Straining to look at Leo, I saw he was huddled over the steering wheel, and I couldn’t tell if he was breathing.

 

_ Leo. _

 

It was the last word before I succumbed to the darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this update is late!! Friday was insane and I needed yesterday to recover, but I promise there won't be any more crazy days like that again for a while! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and get ready for the next one because it's gonna be storming again! :D

It took the rescue teams over an hour to get us out of the twisted metal and glass. I only woke up once when we were in the emergency room. My eyes flew open, frantically looking around, looking for Leo. He wasn't beside me.

 

_ Where is he? Where? Leo! _

 

Strong hands kept me pinned to the gurney. Another voice reassuring me he was in the bay next to mine. I used all my strength, trying to free myself, I had to get to him, see him for myself. I was restrained, a peaceful wave drawing me to sleep. All I could see behind my lids was Leo's lifeless body. 

 

I didn't regain consciousness until the next day. Tubes everywhere, relentless beeping invading my ears. Looking around my surroundings, I spotted my mom and sister sleeping in two pull-out chairs.

 

_ Eomma. _

 

My voice was barely a whisper, but she sat upright in flash.

 

_ Ravi! You're awake! _

 

I heard her talking to someone, my sister now at my side, holding my hand in her tiny one. My mom came up to the other side, stroking my head while uttering soothing words.

 

_ Leo. Where's Leo? _

 

_ Shhhh, Ravi.  _

 

_ Where the fuck is Leo!? _

 

I didn't mean to yell at her, but I had to find Leo. He was my only concern.

 

_ He's in the ICU. Ravi, please calm down honey. He's alive. _

 

Relief washed over me, he was alive. That's all that matters in that moment. I finally began feeling pain consume me. My leg was crushed, pins keeping my bones in place. My face itched. Reaching up, I felt several areas where stitches held my flesh together. My entire being ached with such intensity, but I didn't care. All I could think of, the only thing stuck in my brain, was Leo. 

 

Doctors and nurses were going in and out of the room, checking me over, asking me questions, me replying with clipped answers. 

 

_ How is he? Is he awake? Can I see him. _

 

_ Mr Kim, you need to remain calm. We will find out his status, but you need to worry about your own recovery right now. _

 

_ Screw that! I want to know about Leo! Someone tell me what's going on! _

 

My mom's gentle touch and soft voice was the only thing that eased my yelling mind.

 

_ Ravi, honey, I will go check on him, I promise. Just please stay calm. He would want you to get well. Rest up and I will be back soon. _

 

Thanking her, I relaxed into the mattress, my sister still at my side holding my hand. 

 

Several minutes later, my mom returned, a flat affect etching her tired features.

 

_ He's sleeping. They are keeping him asleep so his body can heal. His body took quite a beating, but they are confident he will recover. It will just take some time.  _

 

Tears ran down my cheeks, stinging the small cuts. I couldn't do anything, nothing to help him, and that killed me inside. This was all my fault, if I hadn't fallen asleep he would be okay. 

 

_ Eomma, this is all my fault. I didn't keep him awake.  _

 

_ Honey, it's no one's fault. No one is at blame.  _

 

Time came and went, I lost track. Every day I asked if I could go see him, I just wanted to see him with my own eyes.

 

Then the day came that I was allowed to get out of bed. I painfully maneuvered my body off the bed and into a wheelchair, my leg propped up with pillows.

 

Every bump was excruciating, but I pushed it aside, my only thought, seeing Leo finally. We couldn't move fast enough for my liking, and I let the aide know. 

 

_ Sir, if I go too fast, it will hurt you even more. _

 

When we made it to his private room, my heart rose to my throat, taking my breath away. I could hear monitors beeping through the door. I was backed in, still not able to see him. When I was turned around, I broke. He appeared to be sleeping, the only proof that he wasn't, was the tubes and wires attached all over his body. His head was bandaged, there was a large gash over his right eye held together with staples. He was shirtless, but a long thin bandage went from his left shoulder down under the covers. His chest, giving a steady rise and fall, was littered with cuts and scratches. Despite his inquiries, his face looked peaceful, at rest. The aide pushed my chair to the side of the bed, as close as she could get me.

 

_ I will leave you two alone for a bit.  _

 

I thanked her absently, my eyes trained only on him. I took his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers carefully.

 

_ I'm so sorry, love. So damn sorry. Please come back to me. I don't want to live without you. I can't do it.  _

 

He remained silent, nothing cluing me in that he was hearing me. I sat there, as long as my aching body would let me, just holding his hand and crying for him to wake up.

 

When I was in too much pain to continue sitting up, the aide came and got me. Taking me back to my room. I spent the remainder of my day crying or sleeping. 

 

I was awakened by my dad, my eyes opening to his smile.

 

_ He's awake, Ravi. He's awake. _

 

I was consumed with relief. I prayed a silent thank you, asking my dad to go see him for me. Assuring me he would, I closed my eyes, my heart beat running erratic. 

 

My dad returned short list thereafter, still caring a faint smile.

 

_ How is he?  _

 

_ He's okay. He was asking about you, of course. But he's good. _

 

I buzzed the nurse, demanding to get up. I could care less if I was in pain, the only drug that could make me feel better, was seeing him. After arguing that I was fine enough to go, they finally relented and helped me into my chair.

 

My heart was racing, overwhelmed with emotions. As the door opened, I nearly jumped from my seat, wanting nothing more than to see Leo's eyes looking at me.

 

As I entered the room, he gaze slowly turned in my direction. A smile gradually curled up his lips. Tears blurred my sight, but I could still focus clearly on his beautiful face.

 

_ Ravi _

 

That voice was music to my ears. Thick and scratchy, it was melodic in my heart.

 

_ Leo _

 

I saw a tear make its way down his cheek as he watched me being pushed up beside him.

 

_ I'm so sorry, Leo. I should have stayed awake. Please forgive me. _

 

He just shook his head, then reached for my hand.

 

_ Ravi, there's nothing to forgive. I don't blame you.  _

 

I laid my head on his hand, soothing the fear that escaped me. This is all I needed, to be here with him, holding his hand in mine. 

 

We spent the next month in that hospital, able to get a shared room for the rest of our stay. My motivation for physical therapy was getting well enough to care for Leo. By the time my release came up, I had gotten the pins removed and a cast in their place. 

 

Leo had to stay an extra week, his internal injuries requiring more time. I spent every day and almost every night with him until he could come home with me. 

 

Our parents took turns staying with us, helping around the house and cooking for us. Leo and I would argue that we could make it one day without them, but as parents go, they insisted. 

 

Visitors came and went, even some of my trainees came, telling me that they missed me. I couldn't bring myself to tell any of them they I may never return to dancing. Leo was the only person who knew how much that killed me inside. He was able to work from home some, spending an hour here and there answering emails and making phone calls. 

 

Therapy was slow and painful, but I had to get to the point that I could stand without support. I was driven by my two loves, Leo and dancing, my main focus to get me through any pain.

 

During all the craziness that followed our accident, I came to realize, that I didn't want to live without Leo by my side. I had to make him mine, forever.

 

(Leo)

 

The scent of breakfast cooking woke me slowly, and my stomach growled, insisting I get up. I groaned as I got up and did a balancing act to slip my pajama pants back up over my hips. My body was sore, but in a good way. I decided against a shirt, instead shuffling to the kitchen. Ravi poured me a cup of coffee and held it out to me. I grabbed it as I headed for the door, swiping the paper then returning to take a seat at the table, dropping a kiss on Ravi’s shoulder as he leaned back away from the stove. Our movements were as much in sync as any couple who’d been together for much longer. No doubt living on top of each other in his previous apartment had something to do with that. 

 

We ate breakfast, and I skimmed the paper as Ravi worked on his upcoming rehearsals, the silence comfortable. He knew I was definitely not a morning person, so he always gave me time to fully wake up before we started talking. 

 

_ So, did you enjoy last night? _

 

The image of Ravi arching above me was burned on the back of my eyelids each time I blinked, and I gave him a shy smile. He liked to tease me about our sex life, sometimes, knowing that I was uncomfortable talking about it, no matter how much I loved the act while in the middle of it. 

 

_ We need to get heading out soon if we want to make it before dinner.  _

 

I sighed. I loved spending time with our families, who had been amazingly accepting of Ravi and I as a couple, but I was so tired. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and drift into the oblivion of sleep, but we’d been planning this for weeks. So, reluctantly, I took a shower and dressed, then loaded up the food that Ravi had pre cooked in preparation, while he cleaned the kitchen. Then we headed out, the two hour drive giving us a much needed opportunity to talk. We covered everything important that was coming up in the next month. Ravi’s new schedule was about to begin, and we discussed the possibility of my firm taking on a new case, now that we were about to wrap up the one we were working on. We’d resigned ourselves to the fact that we probably wouldn’t even have one day off together once all the changes kicked in, but we were committed to us, and so we had decided to make it work somehow. 

 

_ Let’s just wait to see what happens. It may not change, we never know.  _

 

Ravi nodded, looking slightly reassured, as we pulled into the driveway of my parents’ house.

 

We went through the customary greetings as we dropped our dishes off in the kitchen and headed outside, where everyone was gathered. It was wonderful to get to see everyone, and I was a bit sad that we couldn’t get together like this more often. Of course, they understood, so these get-togethers were that much more special. As the sun went down, we packed up to begin the drive back home. 

 

In hindsight, it was a stupid move to try to drive the two hours home when we were so exhausted. I sighed as I glanced over at Ravi, his head tilted against the window, eyes closed and chest rising and falling gently as he slept. I felt the familiar surge of love as I turned my eyes back to the road. Then, suddenly, the wheel jerked under my hands, and my head snapped up, eyes flying open. I had just enough time to register that I’d fallen asleep behind the wheel before the car was airborne. Time seemed to slow, and I heard my voice cry out for Ravi. I didn’t have time for anything more than a crushing terror that he was hurt before darkness overtook me. 

 

_ I’m so sorry, love. So damn sorry. Please come back to me. I don’t want to live without you. I can’t do it.  _

 

Ravi’s voice throbbed with pain, and I wanted to turn toward him, open my eyes and smile at him, to tell him it was all going to be ok. But my body was frozen, wouldn’t respond. It felt like I was trapped in a cell, and Ravi didn’t even know I was here, that I could hear him. My heart ached and I screamed in my head as I sensed him leaving me. 

 

It could have been minutes or days later that I finally managed to force my eyes open. I blinked slowly, until the shocked face of a nurse came into view. 

 

_ Oh, my goodness! _

 

She rushed from the room and a couple of minutes later, she came back into the room, followed by another woman in a white lab coat, the stethoscope slung around her neck marking her as a doctor. She stepped up to the side of my bed and pulled out a tiny pocket flashlight, shining the beam into my eyes. I blinked, annoyed. 

 

_ Hi, Mr. Jung. Welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling? _

 

I moaned softly, licking my parched lips. 

 

_ W-where am I? _

 

I wasn’t able to do much more than whisper, but she smiled at me. 

 

_ The hospital. You were in a car accident.  _

 

As she spoke, the feeling of flying came back to me, the heartstopping moment when I’d thought Ravi might be hurt because of me. Choking, I raised a hand desperately, trying to touch her as she observed the machines that were connected to my body. 

 

_ R-Ravi, i-is he…? _

 

Not dead. I couldn’t bring myself to ask that. She turned warm eyes back to me. 

 

_ No, no, he’s fine. As a matter of fact, we’ve hardly been able to keep him away from you. He had multiple fractures in his leg, and he’ll need time to recover, just as you will, but you’ll both be fine. As a matter of fact, when he hears you’re awake, I’m sure he’ll be right up.  _

 

She patted my shoulder reassuringly before leaving the room. 

 

Ravi’s dad came to see first, concern written all over his face. 

 

_ Leo, thank God. Ravi has been half out of his mind with worry. He wanted me to come see how you were, and he’ll be up to see you in a bit.  _

 

I smiled. 

 

_ Tell him it’ll take more than a car crash for him to get rid of me.  _

 

He laughed and assured me he’d tell him, then he left. 

 

Ravi came just minutes later, pushed in a wheelchair by an amused orderly. I had been looking out the window, giving thanks to be here to see the slice of sky that was my view from the bed, when the door opened. I smiled at him, loving how his face lit up when he saw me. 

 

_ Ravi.  _

 

My voice was hoarse from disuse, but he smiled, tears filling his eyes. 

 

_ Leo.  _

 

His voice was thick with emotion, and I had to blink to keep from crying. The orderly pushed him up next to the bed, then slipped silently out of the room. 

 

_ I’m so sorry, Leo. I should have stayed awake. Please forgive me.  _

 

I shushed him, shaking my head. 

 

_ It’s not your fault, Ravi. Accidents happen. I should have known that I was too tired to drive home. I’m just so glad to see that you’re ok.  _

 

I reached my hand out, and he intertwined his fingers with mine, then lay his head over them. I sighed, tired but reassured that we’d both be ok as long as we were together. 

 

We lost the next month to the hospital, thankfully spending it together in the same room. I was happy when Ravi got discharged, even though I missed him while I rested, allowing my body to heal. He spent every moment possible with me, coming in as visiting hours started and leaving with a grumble when staff insisted. When I finally got to go home, our parents took turns coming to see us and offer help. They wouldn’t hear of leaving us alone. In that time, visitors came in a steady stream, even some of Ravi’s trainees. He put on a show, smiling and telling them that he’d be back soon, and it broke my heart when I saw that the smile never reached his eyes. The accident had shattered his leg, and the doctors had told him he might never dance again. My heart broke every time I thought about it. They had said that no matter what, he’d definitely need therapy, but at night, when I lay awake next to him, I was swamped with guilt. How could Ravi ever forgive me if I had taken away his passion, no matter how much of an accident it had been? I didn’t want to be the reason that he’d have to give up something as important to him as breathing, and my mind ran around the ‘what-ifs’ a million times. If only I hadn’t insisted we drive back. If only I hadn’t pushed myself so much at my own work. If I’d gotten more sleep, if I’d only accepted my mom’s offer to sleep over, if only, if only…

 

I could feel something inside me pulling deep into my heart and hardening as my self-blame continued, and I felt myself distancing from Ravi, a millimeter at a time, and I was powerless to stop it. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Ravi)

They say time heal all wounds, well, at least the physical ones. Open wounds become scars, scars lighten and fade, sometimes so much that you can forget they're there.

Emotional wounds are different, you can't see them, but they are ever present in the back of your mind. 

I thought I knew Leo, forwards and backwards, inside and out. Boy, I was wrong. Our first few weeks back home went as expected. Therapy for both of us, a new routine establishing, and things appeared to be going smoothly. 

Leo went back to work, first from home, then working up from half days to full time. I still had therapy, pushing myself to get back on the dance floor again. I had been informed that I might never get back to that point, but I needed to. I had to, for my sake and Leo's. He would blame himself if I never danced again, I knew him that well, at least.

Two months after we were discharged, I was walking, though very slowly, without any assistance. I still had a limp, but that would improve. I was back at the studio, working with my trainees, only able to guide them. Thankfully my new assistant could show them the moves when I couldn't. 

Leo would come home, every night, and eat dinner with me. We made small talk, watched TV together, cuddled on the couch. Nothing hinted to the fact that things were going downhill, until three months after we got home.

We had gone to bed, and I was missing Leo in the intimate sense. I nuzzled his ear, running my hand down his stomach to the waistband of his sleep shorts. He halted my hand, gently pushing it away. I stopped nuzzling, lifting my head to look at him. His eyes were closed, a pained expression hinting in his features.

Without saying a word, I removed my hand from his grasp and rolled over to my side. At some point during the night, we had made our way towards each other, waking up in his arms. 

I slipped out of bed, making my way to the couch. Maybe he was just tired, or still worried that I would get hurt if we did. I brushed it off, but doubt lingers where it's seeded. 

I walked into my makeshift private studio, a room we had converted after we moved in. I walked along the mirror wall, running my fingers along the smooth surface, closing my eyes to envision the past. I made my way to the stereo, turning the power on. Keeping the volume low, I let the music fill my head. I made my way to the center of the room, swaying to the beat that filled my body. I tested my balance, lifting my arms over my head to stretch for the sky. So far, so good. Shaking out my limbs, I bent forward reaching for the ground. It felt good to loosen my stiff limbs up a bit. I raised back up, sliding a leg off to the side. I felt the now familiar burn of muscle being stretched to their limits, and it felt heavenly. I began moving with the music, cautiously, taking care with every step I made. I could do this again, I would dance again.

When the sun started rising, I went about my morning routine, coffee ready and breakfast made, I went to wake Leo. The bed was empty and the sound of the shower running told me he had been up for a bit. I made my way back to the kitchen, putting his cup. I held it out for him, but he passed right by. 

That's when I knew, and my heart fell to my feet. I was losing him, ever so slowly, and I didn't know how to get him back. Or, if I could get him back. I could feel my worst fear rearing its ugly head, and I was going to face it head on. If there is anything I have learned over the past two years, don't keep anything in and face it head on, no matter the outcome.

Leo, we need to talk.

He just looked at me.

Leo. I said we needed to talk, now sit.

He rolled his eyes, not a good sign, and started to give an excuse, I was sure.

Before you give me some lame excuse, sit your ass down and listen!

 

Closing his mouth, he just stared at me for a brief moment, then sat on the couch.

I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but it had better stop! I have given you every benefit of the doubt for your behavior, but I'm over it. You either talk to me, tell me what's going on in that head of yours, or your keep your mouth shut and take a risk. The balls in your court now, so start playing!

(Leo)

It took the better part of three months for things to go back to as normal as they could, considering. I started working from home for a while before gradually working my way back up to full-time. Ravi went back to work as well, although he was only able to verbally guide his trainees, not show them the moves as he saw them in his head. Outwardly, things were still the same. I came home, we ate, watched TV, cuddled on the couch. But I felt a certain kind of skittishness during all our activities together, and our sex life no longer existed. 

Ravi tried to initiate one night, nuzzling into my neck, his hand gliding down my torso to the waistband of my shorts. I clutched his hand, stopping him, and keeping my eyes closed, avoiding his questioning gaze. I was thankful but hurt when he rolled away from me, even though he wound back up in my arms sometime during the night. However, when I awoke, I found his side of the bed cool, and I could hear the low beat of music from the living room. Rising, I made my way silently down the hall, peeking around the corner, where I spotted Ravi through the open doorway of his studio room. He was stretching, his body a bit out of shape after several months of not being able to practice. When he winced, I felt it like a barb. Turning away, I headed for the shower. When I emerged, he was in the kitchen making breakfast. Just like every other morning, he filled my coffee cup and held it up for me. I brushed past him, ignoring his offering. It didn’t take long for him to respond. 

Leo, we need to talk. 

I knew that tone, but I wouldn’t give away any of my feelings on my face. 

Leo, I said we need to talk, now sit.

Who the hell did he think he was, my mother? I rolled my eyes and started to inform him that I was headed for a busy day and didn’t have time to chat. 

Before you give me some lame excuse, sit your ass down and listen!

I felt my face flush slightly, and anger flared in my chest. But, fine, let him say what he would. If it would make him happy and get him to shut up sooner, then I’d sit and listen. 

I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but it had better stop! I have given you every benefit of the doubt for your behavior, but I'm over it. You either talk to me, tell me what's going on in that head of yours, or your keep your mouth shut and take a risk. The ball’s in your court now, so start playing!

Closing my eyes, I struggled not to just lose it on him. Who did he think he was, talking to me like this? I was an adult, dammit, and I didn’t owe him any sort of explanation for my choices. Yet under the anger was that ever-consuming guilt and a growing fear that he’d uncover it. 

I rose to my feet, hands clenched into fists at my side. 

Nothing is going on with me, Ravi. I’m perfectly fine. It’s you who’s gotten all clingy. Why can’t you just back off a little? 

(Ravi)

Did he really just say that? Two years ago, at the beginning of our relationship, I would have agreed to that comment. But, after countless arguments and lots of hard work, I had gotten past that hurdle.

Clingy? Are you fucking serious right now? After everything, you really want to throw that barb at me? Let's get one thing straight, I have given you space, let you do whatever you've been doing, without a damn word! I have sat by, watched you get further away from me, everyday, hoping that you would snap out of it! You want to see clingy? Well then, here you go!

I turned without a second glance, grabbed my keys from the rack by the front door, and walked out. Getting in my car, I didn't hesitate one second, and drove off. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from him. His words stung, his arrow hitting me right where he aimed it. 

After driving around aimlessly for an hour, I ended up at the studio. I had just put the future of our relationship in his hands. If I was about to lose one thing I love, I was damned and determined that I wouldn't lose the other.

Taking the elevator up, I walked into the empty room. Taking off my shoes, I walked over to the stereo and turned it up full blast. Thankfully they are sound proof, and I could have it as loud as I needed it to be. Going against all the warnings my therapists and doctors gave me, I started to dance.

It hurt, physically and emotionally, but I kept pushing past it, forcing my limbs to use their muscle memory and move my body without me having to think about it. 

Fuck you, Leo! 

I danced to my favorite song, Beautiful Liar, over and over, until my leg was screaming from the pain. I let myself slide down the wall, panting as I massaged the throbbing limb. 

Ball's in your court now, Leo. I hope I know what I'm doing.

(Leo)

Part of me was staring in horror as I flung my words at the man who meant more to me than anyone. They weren’t true, and I knew, but I wanted to hurt him, in some twisted way it made me hurt less, and gave me a way to justify my own self-hatred. 

Clingy? Are you fucking serious right now? After everything, you really want to throw that barb at me? Let's get one thing straight, I have given you space, let you do whatever you've been doing, without a damn word! I have sat by, watched you get further away from me, everyday, hoping that you would snap out of it! You want to see clingy? Well then, here you go!

He was giving the lie to my statement- he had eased off, letting me take things at my own pace, and had never pushed me into doing anything I hadn’t wanted to. But it shocked me to my core when he grabbed his keys and slammed out of the house. I wanted to go after him, tell him I was sorry, but he was gone before I could move. 

Fuck. What was I supposed to do now? It hadn’t even occurred to me that he might leave-I had known I was pushing us toward a fight, but to have him walk out was like throwing icy cold water over my head. Gritting my teeth, I stalked to the cabinet and grabbed a random bottle of liquor from our stash. Opening it, I poured it down my throat, tears rising in my eyes as the whiskey burned down to my stomach. I held the bottle loosely in one hand, and started wandering around the house, taking gulps every time I saw something that made me think of him. I wanted to forget, just a little, but everything in our place was a reminder of us. I finally found myself staring at myself in the bathroom mirror, not recognizing the reflection. My eyes were dark, and something horrible stared out at me. With a sob, I brought my free hand up and smashed my fist into my own mouth, feeling some satisfaction as the surface shattered under the blow. I didn’t even feel the shards buried in my hand. I knew I’d messed up, royally, and I only knew that I needed to tell Ravi I was sorry. Still clutching the bottle in my hand, I stumbled to the front door, trying not to fall over as I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my keys. I didn’t even register whether or not I had closed the front door as I ran unsteadily to my new car, which Ravi had insisted we buy just a couple of weeks ago. Climbing into the driver's seat, I had to close my eyes and force myself not to get sick as I remembered the last time I’d been behind the wheel. I still wasn’t comfortable in this position, in control of a vehicle that could be potentially deadly. The memory of our wreck threatened to overwhelm me, but I fought it back. Ravi wasn’t with me, but I needed him to be. I had to apologize! I inserted the keys and put the car in reverse, tires squealing as I gunned it out of the driveway and headed for the one place I knew Ravi would go-the studio. 

I arrived in record time, shaky and sweating, taking long pulls of whiskey from the bottle as I yanked the keys from the ignition and moving as fast as I could to the back entrance of the studio. The elevator ride up to the studio floor took forever, and when the elevator doors opened, I could barely walk. The walls seemed to reach out to bump at me, but the only important thing was that I reach Ravi. I finally made it to the door of the studio, and reached out with a shaking hand to open the door. When I did, the melody and lyrics of Beautiful Liar, turned up as loud as the stereo would go washed out into the hall, spearing me through the heart. It was Ravi’s go to song when he was hurt, and I felt it like another blow. Of course, he hadn’t heard the door open over the sound of the music, and when I saw that he was dancing, driving his body beyond the prescribed limits set by his doctors and therapists, I couldn’t stand it anymore. I watched until he slid down the wall, rubbing at his leg, until he looked up and his eyes met mine. 

I’m so sorry, Ravi. It’s all my fault. I don’t deserve you, and you don’t deserve what I did to you. I ruined your future, and took away your passion, and I’ll never forgive myself. 

 

(Ravi)

I was about to get up when I looked in the mirror and saw Leo, hair disheveled and eyes bloodshot, staring back at me. Getting to my feet, I never took my eyes off of his.

W- what are you doing here? 

I knew instantly, when I saw the bottle in his hand, that he had been drinking, and by the looks of how near empty it was, he had drank a lot. I was pissed, highly pissed, that after the accident, he was stupid enough to get behind the wheel while drinking.

Are you a damn fool, Leo? 

Limping over to him, I grabbed the bottle from his hand, deciding that if we were going to continue this fight, we should be on the same playing field. I made my way over, turning off the stereo, preparing myself mentally for what would come next.

Taking another long draw from the bottle, I set it on the floor and went back over to face Leo.

I was about to start in on him, until I looked at his face. The face of the man I loved, more than dancing and more than my own life. Scars in various stages of healing peppered his angelic features, and all I wanted to do was reach out and touch his face. I still loved him, more so now than ever before. But, if he was in pain because of me, then I had to let him go. I would rather suffer every day than see him become emotionally dead over time. 

I thought back to the plans I had made before the accident, the rings I had gotten for us. They were still in the box nestled in my bag. Was I ever going to get the chance to ask him, or was it too late? 

Why are you here, Leo? Didn't you say enough back home? You're drunk, and you might not like what either of us may say.

(Leo)

I knew that Ravi was pissed as hell when he climbed to his feet and limped over to yank the whiskey bottle from my hand, taking a long drink. He hobbled to the stereo, which he switched off, and then rounded on me, planning, no doubt, to scream himself hoarse at me. But he didn’t, just stood there, studying my face. There was defeat in every line of his body, and a resignation that radiated from him in waves. 

Why are you here, Leo? Didn't you say enough back home? You're drunk, and you might not like what either of us may say.

My head throbbed with the beat of my heart, as I tried to remember just what I’d wanted to tell him. It suddenly came flooding out of me before I could plan it- all the hurt and guilt. 

Ravi. I’m, I’m so, so, s-sorry! I did this, it’s all my fault. If I had done things differently, been smarter, this never would have happened. I can’t blame you if you hate me. I hate myself. If you can never dance again, y-your one passion, and I took that from you! I should never have come back here, Ravi, if I had stayed away, like I promised myself I always would, you’d be fine, happy and whole and, and, not-

The tears that had been threatening spilled down when my cheeks and my shoulders shook. I turned to go, certain that now he’d let me go with no regrets. My heart was breaking, but if it helped him, I would gladly take my own life to make him happy. 

(Ravi)

When he started speaking, the words came rushing out, so fast and slurred, that it was hard for me to keep up and understand everything. 

I should never have come back here, Ravi, if I had stayed away, like I promised myself I always would, you’d be fine, happy and whole and, and, not-

He didn't say it, but I knew what he was thinking.

Damaged.

He thought I was damaged because of him. He felt irrevocable guilt for everything that had happened, everything, going back to eight years ago when he walked away.

When he turned to walk out, I instinctively grabbed his arm, stopping him in mid stride. He froze, his head falling forward as more sobs racked his body. 

God, this was killing me! If I let him walk out that door, I knew he would make it so I never saw him again. That was not going to happen, not after all we had been through. With all the struggles of finding ourselves with each other's help, I was not about to let that all go to waste.

Spinning him on his heels, I drug him over to the wall where my bag was sitting.

Don't you dare move a single muscle. I don't have the strength to catch you, and I'm not done talking to you yet.

I let go of his arm, waiting to see if he was going to bolt, but I guess he thought better of it and just stayed put.

Reaching in my bag, I fished around for the small black and silver box, sighing in relief when my fingers found it. Holding it in my hand, I rose back up and looked him in the eyes.

You think you damaged me, don't you? You think that if you walk out that door, that I will miraculously be better? What do you think we have worked so hard for these last two years? The trust we have built in each other, the love that has grown between us, despite the hurdles we have faced. Are you willing to throw it all away, just because of an accident? You told me it wasn't anybody's fault, we both made the decision to get in that car. We both made it out alive, together. 

If you walk out that door, then you will have ended my life. Because without you, I have nothing, I am nothing. Without you, my one source of strength, my support system, my cheerleader, I would be lost. You walked away from me once, and I will be damned if I let you do that again.

I am going to dance again, I have no doubt in that, but it wouldn't be the same without you. You are my passion, you drunk, adorable, wonderful idiot. I love you more than life itself.

Pulling my hand up, I opened the box and held it up in front of him. I have wanted to ask him this for the longest time, and I wasn’t going to let the moment pass by.

Leo, you fucking angel in disguise, will you make my entire reason for existing a reality, and marry me?

(Leo)

I didn’t have any plans beyond making it out the door, but Ravi’s hand on my arm stopped me, his fingers like iron bands. My head drooped forward, and my shoulders shook harder. Couldn’t he just let me go, without saying anything more? 

Apparently not, as he spun me around and practically drug me to the back wall where his bag rested on the floor. 

Don't you dare move a single muscle. I don't have the strength to catch you, and I'm not done talking to you yet.

I agreed silently, and stood motionless, waiting for him to speak again. Instead, he knelt down and fished something out of his bag. Then, he really let me have it. 

You think you damaged me, don't you? You think that if you walk out that door, that I will miraculously be better? What do you think we have worked so hard for these last two years? The trust we have built in each other, the love that has grown between us, despite the hurdles we have faced. Are you willing to throw it all away, just because of an accident? You told me it wasn't anybody's fault, we both made the decision to get in that car. We both made it out alive, together. 

If you walk out that door, then you will have ended my life. Because without you, I have nothing, I am nothing. Without you, my one source of strength, my support system, my cheerleader, I would be lost. You walked away from me once, and I will be damned if I let you do that again.

It was amazing, when I actually listened to what he was saying. He didn’t blame me for what had happened, and he refused to let me take the blame for it. I felt like an idiot, suddenly, truly thinking about what I had been willing to give up, simply to assuage some sort of responsibility I had taken on, when he had never assigned blame to me. I could feel my heart knitting back together, but I started to cry again when he kept going. Even after every wrong choice I had made about the two of us, he still wanted me, still loved me, and wasn’t willing to give up on us. Even so, it shocked me to my core when he held up the box he’d had clutched in his hand and opened it, revealing a silver ring, set with two stones, one deep red, the other bright blue. It was beautiful in its simplicity, and it took my breath away. 

Leo, you fucking angel in disguise, will you make my entire reason for existing a reality, and marry me?

I locked my gaze onto his eyes, which were shining with hope and found myself crying more, only this time it was for a completely different reason. Reaching out, I wrapped my arms around his waist, picking him up from the floor and swinging our bodies around in a circle. 

Yes. Jesus, Ravi, yes, I’ll marry you!

I was laughing and crying at the same time when I set his feet back on the floor and drew him into a deep kiss. 

(Ravi)

I held my breath, anxiously waiting for his answer. There were tears in both our eyes, and I feared he was going to say no. I was completely caught off guard when he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up off the floor. He spun us around, peals of laughter mixed with tears echoed in the space around us.

 

Yes. Jesus, Ravi, yes, I’ll marry you!

When my feet touched the ground again, he pulled me against him, kissing me deeply. That kiss was filled with, hope, love, and relief. Hurt and pain flowed from our bodies as the promise of everything new washed over us, like a tide that took and gave back to the shore. 

When our lungs were begging for air, he broke the kiss. Pulling back slightly, I looked at him again. He still had scars, but he looked even more beautiful to me. Each new line was a stepping stone we had crossed, each scar a reminder of what we had been through our entire lives. 

From the moment we met, or lives were intertwined, connected for an eternity. Any time apart was just a new path back to each other. We had fought, tooth and nail, against fear, denial, and hatred, just to get to this point. 

He was my angel in disguise, he saved me from myself, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life thanking him.

Leo, I am sorry that you have been hurting, and I didn't see it before it was almost too late. Will you forgive my blind stupidity? I will wait for it, with you, for the rest of our lives.

(Leo)

Ravi responded to my kiss with all the passion I had hoped for. It was more than just a kiss-it was an exchange of understanding, love and forgiveness. When we finally broke apart, gasping slightly, I smiled as his eyes flicked over my face. He was studying me as intently as I was him. There were things about us both, I knew, that were new, but they had all come from our past experiences, together. He seemed to read me like a book, finding the truth of my love written boldly on my face. And I saw the love he had for me shining clearly in his dark eyes. Then he spoke, softly. 

Leo, I am sorry that you have been hurting, and I didn't see it before it was almost too late. Will you forgive my blind stupidity? I will wait for it, with you, for the rest of our lives.

I shook my head. 

I was stupid, Ravi. If I’d taken the time to think clearly, I would have known that you would never blame me for the accident. I just felt so guilty, and I just knew that you’d placed that blame on me, even when it wasn’t true. I should never have kept it from you. That’s not fair to you. And I promise never to let my emotions overwhelm me to such a point again. So, there’s nothing for me to forgive. 

I smiled slightly at him, narrowing my eyes, aware of just how slyly cat-like they looked when I did so. 

But, you know, there is something you can do to make it up, if you’re determined. 

Bending my head, I whispered in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ravi) 

 

I listened to every word he said, my heart swelling each second they passed.

 

_ I would never blame you.  _

 

He gave me that sexy cat-eyed stare, the one he got when he was needy. When he bent his head down to my ear, his whispered words tickled my ear.

 

_ But, you know, there is something you can do to make it up, if you’re determined.  _

 

A sudden heat built up in my groin, making me instantly hard. All thought of my discomfort left in that moment. All I needed to feel like new, was him either, in me, surrounding me, or both.

 

Taking his hair in my fist, I crashed my hungry lips to his, forcing my tongue into the warmth of his mouth. I began pushing him backwards, stumbling occasionally, towards the door. When his body landed flush against the steel door, I reached behind him and locked it. Using my other hand, I felt around for the light switches, flipping them to the off position. Since the building was unoccupied, except for us, everything went black, except for the security lights that emitted a soft glow. I thrusted my crotch in between his legs, letting him feel just how hard and needy I was for him. I began clawing at his shirt, desperate to touch his tanned skin. Ripping it off of him, I threw it to the floor as my free hand made quick work of undoing his belt and pants. I broke the kiss just long enough to look down at the growing bulge that was straining against the fabric. I had to have him in my mouth, and quick. Lowering his pants and boxers to the floor as my body followed, I watched as his cock sprang free, standing erect before me. I took him in my mouth, savoring the feel of its weight as it fell heavy on my tongue. I had no patience for teasing, instead, cupping his balls in one hand and the other gripped his hip, forcing his hips forward. I buried my face into his pelvis, deeply inhaling the scent that filled my head. I took his cock all the way to the back of my throat, cheeks hollowing to accommodate his full length. With my hand massaging his balls, and my tongue swirling and licking the slit as he leaked pre-cum, his legs began shaking as he gave in to fucking my hot, wet and willing mouth. 

 

(Leo)

 

Just the thought of intimacy after so long had Ravi hard in an instant. He fisted a hand in my hair, yanking my head back so he could crush our lips together. I grinned into the kiss. It had been way too long since we’d done this, and I wasn’t complaining, although the studio probably wasn’t the smartest place. All worries flew out of my head, however, when Ravi used his hands to guide me backwards, pushing me to the door so that he could lock it, our lips still locked. He surprised me when he flicked the lights off as well, but I couldn’t bring myself to care about that either, not when he was clawing my shirt up over my head, then ripping my pants and boxers from my hips, hardly breaking the kiss to do so. He sank to his knees in front of me and I gasped, head falling back, when he took my whole length into the wet cavern of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. One hand came up to gently cup my balls, fingertips stroking lightly, and his other hand wrapped behind me, forcing my pelvis forward, taking the whole of my cock into his throat. The sensation, combined with the sight of him gazing up at me had me coming undone at an embarrassingly quick speed, spilling onto his tongue. 

 

Fighting past the shakiness in my legs, and gasping to try to recover my breath, I sank down next to Ravi, cupping his cheeks in my hands, kissing him deeply and tasting my release. When I broke away, I whined lightly. 

 

_ Ravi. I want to make you feel so good. Please, fuck me! _

 

(Ravi)

 

That was all I had to hear. Pulling him to his feet, I walked him to the wall with mirrors, turning him to face it.

 

_ I want you to watch me fuck you, seeing us both come unhinged together. Don't take your eyes off of us. _

 

I growled my command as I placed his hands on the wall. Tilting his hips out, I licked my finger, coating it with a thick amount of spit. Caressing his ass cheeks, I slid my finger inside him, stretching him as I got him ready. When his head started to fall forward, I grabbed his hair, pulling back hard so his vision settled back on the mirror and our reflections.

 

_ I told you not to look away, Leo. Watch me fuck you hard. _

 

He eyes widened, training them on mine. As I fucked his tight little hole with my finger, I watched his face as his mouth fell open with a gasp of pleasure. I popped my finger out of him, eliciting a moan from his lips. I lined my throbbing cock with his entrance, forcing my hips forward to fill him with a snap. I inhaled sharply through gritted teeth, feeling the base of my cock smack again his ass. I took hold of his shoulders, pulling them so his back arched, giving me a better angle to hit his soft bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. There was no languid slow movements, only the rushed forceful pumping of my length filling him fully, sliding it out almost completely, before I was slamming back in quickly. His velvety walls welcomed me with every stroke, fluttering and gripping me tight, the sensation driving me on harder and faster. Heat and tightening spread from my gut, outwards through my entire body, my orgasm gaining at rapid speed. Looking at his reflection I smirked.

 

_ Grab your cock, Leo. Fuck yourself while I fuck this tight little ass of yours. _

 

He obediently obeyed, wrapping his fingers around himself. Stroking until he was fully hard once again.

 

The sight of him jerking himself off while I pounded him from behind sent my orgasm raging through me. My hips stuttered in their racing pace, my cock pulsating as I filled his hole with stream after stream of hot white liquid. His walls fluttered rapidly around me, clenching hard as he chased his own release. He came with a scream of my name, never once taking his eyes off of us. 

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi rose to his feet, pulling me forcefully up with him. He walked me over to the mirrored wall, turning me to face it. 

 

_ I want you to watch me fuck you, seeing us both come unhinged together. Don’t take your eyes off us.  _

 

That was easier said than done. He pulled my hips back, and I watched him suck a single digit into his mouth, coating it liberally with his spit. I watched his face as his hand disappeared and I felt his finger circle my rim. It was too much, watching him and feeling what he was doing, at the same time. I let my head drop, and suddenly his hand was pulling my hair firmly, making me look at his reflection. 

 

_ I told you not to look away, Leo. Watch me fuck you hard.  _

 

I desperately locked my eyes with his, gasping as he withdrew his finger then slid it back into me. When he withdrew it all the way, I moaned. He lined up and slammed into me. He felt so good, stretching me out. He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to arch into him, his cock brushing against my prostate at that angle. He wasn’t slow or gentle, snapping his hips into me, making me moan with each thrust, tightening around him at the sensation. I could tell he was close when his rhythm stuttered, and the lips of his reflection curved up into a smirk. 

 

_ Grab your cock, Leo. Fuck yourself while I fuck this tight little ass of yours.  _

 

I whined as I wrapped my hand around my cock, still sensitive from my earlier orgasm, but it didn’t take long for me to get hard again, almost painfully so. It was too much, for both of us, seeing reflected what we were feeling, and Ravi came in me, hard, pushing me over the edge into my own orgasm as I painted the mirror with my release. 

 

(Ravi) 

Fully pleased and pleasantly spent, I fold my body over Leo's back, nipping at the space between his shoulders. He was still supporting his body with his hands that were spread out on the mirror.

 

_ I'm going to leave those handprints there as a reminder. _

 

I laughed when he looked at me wide-eyed in shock. I wasn't usually the one to be so rough and demanding, but it had been far too long and I needed to feel him.

 

Grabbing the towel from my bag, I cleaned him off,  a wide smile gracing my lips as he quivered at my touch. 

 

_ Jesus, Leo. That was... mind blowing. _

_ I have missed that so much. _

 

I found his clothes, helping him get re-dressed _ ,  _ then pulled my own clothes back up. I kissed him once more, much more gently this time, before turning the lights back on and unlocking the door. He grabbed my bag off the floor, handing it to me. I caught sight of the ring on his finger, my chest puffing out a little at the thought that he was going to be mine forever. Taking the same hand, I linked our fingers together, walking with him to the elevators. 

 

I hated that we had to drive home separately, but thankfully it was a short trip. Heading inside, I dropped my stuff by the door, making my way to the bathroom. Glancing around, I saw evidence that he had been on a small rampage through the house. Taking mental note to fix everything later, I entered the bathroom. The mirror was shattered, specks of blood at the center.

 

_ Leo! _

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi bent over me, languid in his movements, and nipped me gently between my shoulder blades. My arms were shaking gently with the effort to keep myself upright, and he eyed my hands. 

 

_ I’m going to leave those handprints there as a reminder.  _

 

My head shot up in shock, and he laughed when he saw the look on my face. He pulled away from me, grabbing a towel and wiping both myself and the mirror clean, his gentle touch making me shiver. 

 

_ Jesus, Leo, that was...Mind blowing. I have missed that so much.  _

 

I gave him a small smile, then pushed myself into a standing position while he gathered up our clothes, helping me back into mine first before getting re-dressed himself. He kissed me gently before turning the lights back on and unlocking the door. I grabbed his bag off the floor and handed it to him, before he linked our fingers together, and walking to the elevators side-by-side. 

 

We had to drive home separately, which I could tell upset Ravi a little. Fortunately, we had chosen a home near the studio, so the drive was short. When we got there, I followed him into the house, watching him survey the mess I’d made before I’d left to find him. I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed about my former, drunken lack of restraint. Ravi didn’t say anything though, just gave my hand a gentle squeeze and dropped his bag, headed for the bathroom. It wasn’t until I heard his cry that I remembered the mirror. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

I murmured under my breath, walking quickly to the bathroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

(Ravi) 

 

Leo peeked his head around the doorframe. It took quite a bit of mental restraint to not yell at his lack of control. I grabbed both wrists, turning his hands over, finding the small cuts buried in his knuckles. 

 

I simply glanced at his face, then turned the water on at the sink. Wetting a hand towel, I wiped the mirror down, then returned my attention to his hand.

 

_ What am I going to do with you? If we keep breaking things in the house, we won't have anything nice left. _

 

I turned the shower on, steam filling the small space as I undressed him then myself. Pushing him in before me, I placed him under the spray. I didn't want to say anything, just enjoy pampering him after the way I was rough with him earlier. I washed his hair, lathered him all over, then took the showerhead down and rinsed him off. Switching positions, I repeated the motions on myself. Turning the water off, I stepped out of the stall and grabbed two towels. I dried him off, wrapped it around his waist, and used my towel to dry his hair. Once he was sufficiently dry, I set him down on the toilet seat while I dried my own damp body off. 

 

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I finally looked at him.

 

_ This is not going to happen again. We have to talk things out if something is bothering us. I love you, Leo. I don't want to see you hurting if I can help it. _

 

I pulled him to me, snaking my arms around his neck and bringing his head to lay against my chest. I sighed deep, holding him, as I let him relax into my embrace.

 

(Leo)

 

I peered carefully around the door frame, unsure of how Ravi was going to handle my careless actions from earlier. He simply grabbed my hands, pulling me into the bathroom, turning my hands over and shaking his head slightly when he saw the cuts on the back of my right hand. He glanced up at me, and wet a towel in silence, wiping my blood from the mirror first, then cleaning my hand gently. 

 

_ What am I going to do with you? If we keep breaking things in the house, we won’t have anything nice left. _

 

His voice was firm but soft, and I knew he wasn’t mad, more disappointed and resigned. Shaking himself a little, apparently pushing thoughts of the mirror out of his head, he reached into the shower, turning it on. He undressed the both of us before pushing me into the stall, following me in. I stood still, letting him take care of me, scrubbing my hair and washing my body gently. When he finished his work on me, he did the same for himself. He turned the water off before stepping out and grabbing two towels. He continued his care of me, drying me off and toweling my hair before drying himself off. When he finally wrapped a towel around his waist, he gave me a serious look. 

 

_ This is not going to happen again. We have to talk things out if something is bothering us. I love you, Leo. I don’t want to see you hurting if I can help it.  _

 

He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling my head to his chest. I melted into the embrace, letting it stretch out, until finally I cocked my head to look up at him. 

 

_ Ravi, I really am sorry. I promise that, from now on, I’ll come to you with my problems.  _

 

I hoped he knew how hard it was for me to confess; I wasn’t entirely comfortable confessing my feelings, but if anyone deserved it, it was my Ravi. My fiancé. I remembered that with a bolt of surprise, bringing my hand up to look at the ring again. I couldn’t help the tears that welled in my eyes, and I sniffled a little. 

 

_ Ravi, I love you, so so much. _

 

If I was going to start showing my feelings more, then the easiest one to show would be love. 

 

(Ravi)

 

_ Ravi, I really am sorry. I promise that, from now on, I’ll come to you with my problems.  _

 

Leo was someone who didn’t talk much when it came to things bothering him. So for him to admit that was a small miracle. He had been my strength the past two years, so now it was my turn to help him, and I would gladly do it.

 

When he noticed the ring that encircled his finger, tears of joy welled up behind those dark eyes of his.

 

_ Ravi, I love you, so so much. _

 

_ And I love you, with all my being. _

 

After a moment of just holding him, we finally left the bathroom to get dressed. I was starving and it was already near bedtime. We made our way to the kitchen, fixing a quick meal of Miso Ramen and water. Leo would look down at his finger, smile the biggest goofiest grin, then smile up at me. I was seriously beginning to think that there was a soft side to my Leo, and an idea struck me. I’d find a way to bring that Leo out. By the time we had finished eating, he was beginning to feel the after effects of the bottle of whiskey he had nearly emptied, a headache slowly creeping in. As he grabbed the pain medicine, I got the bed pulled down. It had been a long and emotional day and I, for one, wanted to just crawl under the covers with my future husband and cuddle up to sleep. We were both out before we could say anything.

 

My alarm went off way to early, my body sore and stiff from the dancing I had pushed myself through yesterday. I stretched, thinking how good it actually felt to hurt like this. Yes, my leg was in excruciating pain, but it would get better as time went on. 

 

Leo was still softly snoring beside me, his features soft and peaceful. Kissing his cheek, I rose out of bed and went to get the morning started. His alarm would be going off soon, and I wanted to have everything ready before he left for work. I had already planned on trying to dance with the trainees, just a little, after my therapy session today.  Just as I finished packing his lunch, his alarm went off and eventually he made his way in, hand outreached for his mug. Ahh, back to the routine that I have so dearly missed.

 

He drank his coffee, read his paper, then told me good morning as he got dressed. Seeing that man in a suit does something to my body, he’s so refined looking it makes me bite my bottom lip and groan.

 

(Leo)

 

After a moment spent just reveling in the embrace, we separated and headed for the kitchen. It was late, but we were both starving. I couldn’t help but glance at the ring every few minutes while we cooked the ramen. I knew I was being silly, but every time I looked at it, then up at Ravi, my stomach did a backflip. It wasn’t long, however, before I had other concerns. The whiskey I’d drank so much of was starting to get to me, and my head was beginning to throb. While I grabbed the pain medicine, Ravi turned the bed down, and we crawled into bed, asleep in each other’s arms before our heads hit the pillows.

 

I vaguely registered Ravi’s alarm going off the next morning, but I was content to drowse while he got up and prepared for the day. After an hour or so, my alarm went off and I groaned as I forced myself out of the bed. I grabbed my coffee cup, held out to me like an offering to a god, as I passed by Ravi to grab the morning paper. I sipped the nectar as I skimmed the paper, then took a quick shower and pulled on my suit, preparing for a day at work. I was buttoning the cuff of my shirt sleeve when I came back out to the kitchen, and I caught the quick look Ravi gave me before looking away and swallowing, his adam's apple bobbing slightly. I grinned as I stepped up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and purring teasingly into his ear. 

 

_ See something you like, sweetheart? _

 

I slid my hands down to cup his crotch through his pants, fingers rubbing lightly. I nipped at the junction of his shoulder and neck as he hardened under my efforts. I released him just long enough to unfasten the fly of his pants, then worked his cock out. Wrapping my hand around it loosely, I began to stroke him. He gasped, hands clutching at my arms, body quaking in my grip. 

 

_ Ah, L-Leo!  _

 

_ That’s it baby, let me see you come apart for me. Want to see you come all over my hands. C’mon, baby, fuck my hands. _

 

I curled my hands together, making a soft tunnel for him to thrust into, and waited. 

 

(Ravi)

 

_ See something you like, sweetheart? _

 

Oh definitely, I love what I am seeing and I take no precaution to hide it. With his arms around me, he reaches around and cups me through my pants, those long fingers lazily stroking up and down, eliciting a rush of blood to my crotch. He starts nibbling at my neck, chills running down my spine. When he undid my pants and pulled my now fully erect cock from its restraint, he began stroking me, my hands clutching at his arms for support. I inhaled deep, a loud moan erupting from my chest.

 

_ Ah, L-Leo! _

  
  


_ That’s it baby, let me see you come apart for me. Want to see you come all over my hands. C’mon, baby, fuck my hands. _

 

Using both of his hands, he creates a perfect tunnel, my cock engulfed in his tight fingers. I couldn’t help but thrust my hips forward, allowing his hands to tighten, then loosen around me. Feeling my cock slide back and forth in those hands, the way he would alternate the pressure he applied, had me reeling. Grabbing his forearms to keep myself upright, I quickened my pace. He used his hips, thrusting against my ass, to keep my pace up, racing me to my orgasm even quicker. The mixed sensations of his cock pressed into my back, his fingers tight while they stroked my cock, and his hot breath fanning across my neck as he urged me on with words of encouragement, had me coming in no time. Spilling over his hands, my body jerked uncontrollably as he held me up against his chest.

 

Grabbing the towel from the counter, he cleaned us both up, kissing my ear as he situated me back in my boxers, and zipped my pants back up. I was breathless, still panting, as he turned me around and licked my lips with his tongue, softly tracing their outline. Straightening his tie and smoothing his shirt, he gave me a wicked grin. Looking down at his still bulging cock, I whimpered, as I thought of what all I could do to him if he didn’t have to go to work.

 

(Leo)

 

I harden so fast, watching Ravi thrust unashamedly into my cupped hands, that it makes my head spin. I tighten and loosen the pressure sporadically, while pushing my own hips into him, forcing him to rock forward. Breathing against his neck, I can’t help but whisper to him. 

 

_ So good for me, Ravi. Always doing what I say, so needy, so desperate to please me. Such a good, good boy for me.  _

 

He gasps, body quivering as he comes, and I squeeze my arms, pulling him as close to my chest as I can. After a minute, I release his softening cock and grab the towel laying on the counter, wiping his come from my hands. I tuck him away gently, then zipping and buttoning his pants. He’s still slightly breathless when I turn him around to face me, kissing him lightly, running my tongue over the seam of his lips, before reaching up to straighten my tie and smooth the creases from my shirt. I catch Ravi cast a longing glance at my cock, which is straining the front of my pants. His gaze is hot and hungry, and I lean my head back, moaning softly. It’s true that I’m almost hard enough to cut diamonds, but we have to go to work. Still, a few minutes wouldn’t make that much difference… I stand, motionless, waiting to see what Ravi will decide. 

 

(Ravi)

 

When he leans his head back, a soft moan passing his lips, I forget about everything. Work, dishes, those can all wait, because all I want right now is to feel Leo’s cock filling me and fucking me. 

 

Reaching for his tie, I pull him forward, grabbing his crotch between us. I palm him roughly through the thin fabric of his dress pants, bringing my need to a boiling point. Giving in to my neediness, Leo begins undressing himself, as I can only watch him look at me with those cat-eyes, and bring his lower lip between his teeth. He is so damn hot when he does that, and he knows its my undoing. I drop down, pulling his full weighted length free and into my mouth. I only want to get him slicked enough to enter me with ease. I suck hard, running my tongue in circles around the head, and pull off with a pop. I lean over the counter, Using my hand to guide him to my entrance, backing myself onto him. He slides in effortlessly, a growl rumbling low in his chest as he completely sheaths his cock deep inside. He takes hold of my hips, keeping me still while he settles within.

 

_ You keep moving like that Ravi, and we’ll be finished before we even get started. _

 

I gave one more backward thrust, his fingers digging into my flesh to halt my movements. 

 

(Leo)

 

That one moan is all it takes for Ravi to make up his mind. I stifle a smile as he grabs my tie, using it like a leash to yank me to him, one hand pressed between us, rubbing at my cock. If he keeps going, I’ll be coming in no time, so I pull back slightly, quickly shedding my clothes. I’m a little self-conscious, even though Ravi has seen me naked hundreds of times, and that little spark of uncomfortableness has me biting my bottom lip, something that I remember drives Ravi nuts. When I’m naked, Ravi sinks to his knees, talented mouth wrapping around my length, and my stomach muscles twitch at the sensation. He sucks me all the way in, tongue swirling over every inch, getting me slick enough to fuck him. When he pulls off with a pop, it’s not a moment too soon. He rises and turns, bending over for me. His hand comes back to guide me to his hole, and he backs slowly onto my cock. I growl deep in my chest, grabbing his hips to keep him still for a moment. 

 

_ You keep moving like that, Ravi, and we’ll be finished before we even get started. _

 

I bite my lip again, this time to give myself a moment to stave off the orgasm that’s looming as Ravi ripples around me. When I feel that I have at least a semblance of control again, I start to move my hips, setting a slow, torturous pace. Words fall from my lips, not something I planned, but I’m powerless to stop them. 

 

_ Ravi, so hot and tight. God, baby, you feel so good around my cock. My perfect little fuck. I love watching you take me all in, such a good, good boy.  _

 

I want to hear him say it, want to hear those breathy little moans my words always seem to punch out of him, want to hear him tell his oppa how much he loves it. 

 

(Ravi) 

 

_ My perfect little fuck. _

_ Fuck, Ravi, tell me how much you love it! _

 

I clench around him tightly, those filthy words falling from his lips. He isn’t usually one to talk dirty when we are intimate, so when he does, it lights a fire in my core.

 

_ Fuck, Leo. You know I love the way you fuck me so hard. You fill me so full, stretching me so good for you. I love it when oppa fucks me hard. Fuck, I-I’m close baby! S-s-so fucking close! _

 

His fingers are digging deep into my hips, his cock slamming into me relentlessly. I grab the counter for support, his thrusts pushing me forward every time. He hits his orgasm without warning, pulling me back onto his throbbing cock with force. My walls grip him tight, milking every last ounce of his release. I love it when he loses control, fucking me like I am a feast and he hasn’t eaten for days. My beautiful, shy, quiet Leo can turn into a beast, and I love him either way.

 

(Leo)

 

_ Fuck, Leo. You know I love the way you fuck me so hard. You fill me so full, stretching me so good for you. I love it when oppa fucks me hard. Fuck, I-I’m close baby! S-s-so fucking close! _

 

I dig my nails into Ravi’s hips, pressing so hard that I know there will be bruises there later. Ravi grabs the edge of the counter for support, since my thrusts are pushing him forward into it. It feels so good, he looks so good, open perfectly for my cock, that my orgasm slams into me like a tsunami. Ravi grips me perfectly, pulling every last drop of come from my cock. I collapse mostly on top of him, my legs shaking as I force myself not to wind up on the floor. When I pull myself away, my breathing is ragged, my body sated, but I have to say one more thing. I pull him close to me, burying my head in his neck, inhaling his familiar scent. 

 

_ I love you, Ravi. I love you so much! _

 

I’ll never get tired of telling him that. 


	7. Chapter 7

(Ravi)

 

The way he makes me feel takes my breath away. Collapsing onto my back, panting hot breaths against my skin, he is finally sated and spent. Burying his head in my neck, he whispers into my hair. 

 

_ I love you, Ravi. I love you so much! _

 

I will never tire of hearing that, or saying it.

 

_ Leo, thank you, for loving me. I love you too, forever. _

 

Once we were cleaned off and he was re-dressed, I walked him to the door, kissing him one last time. He blushed softly, told me bye, and headed off to work. 

 

Therapy was not happy with me, my leg muscles in knots, but I believe they have resigned to the fact I am going to do whatever I want. They made me promise that, if I am going to dance, to stretch and take it slow. If they had only known what I have been doing with my legs lately, they would blow their tops. Snickering to myself, I promised them I would do as they said, then headed to the studio afterwards.

 

My trainees and assistant were already working, trying to get a move just right. No time like the present. I tightened my brace, turned up the music, and got on the floor, my assistant with me. 

 

This felt right, even though I knew I would pay for it later, I was back in my haven.

 

Finishing up my session, I went back home. I had thought long and hard about what I was planning, and now it was time to put my thoughts into action.

 

Making phone calls, I set everything in motion. Sitting back with a sigh, I smiled. I hope Leo will be happy.

 

My last two calls were to my parents and his. We were due for a visit, and I wondered if Leo would be up for the trip, considering what happened last time. 

 

I had just finished get things ready for dinner when Leo made his way back in. I had fixed Thai iced tea, and poured him a glass as he sat down in the couch.

 

My leg was already knotting back up, and I limped over to him, glasses in hand. He watched me, a displeased look on his face.

 

_ I know what you're thinking, but I am going to do this, my way. _

 

He shook his head, knowing I was stubborn when it came to dancing. He chose not to say anything. Sipping our drinks, we talked about our day. 

 

_ I talked to our parents today. I was wondering. Are you up to making a trip to see them? I know you still get uncomfortable with me in the car, but I think we need to do this. _

 

_ (Leo) _

  
  


_ Leo, thank you for loving me. I love you too, forever.  _

 

Sighing happily and smiling a bit at how cheesy we were, I finally released him and got redressed. My shirt was a bit wrinkled, and I thought about changing, but decided against it, running late enough as it was. Ravi walked me to the door and kissed me bye. His gentle gesture made me blush as I left. 

 

Usually I enjoyed my job, but after this morning, it all seemed boring, and I could hardly keep my mind from straying, wondering what Ravi was doing at that moment. It wasn’t until one of my coworkers called my name three times before her voice registered that I decided I was going to go home for the day, even though I had at least another hour to go until the end of the day. I started to make an excuse, but she simply held up her hand and smiled at me. 

 

_ No need to explain. I’ve worn that same sappy grin on my face plenty of times. Just go home and be with your boyfriend before you do something really stupid, like get your tie caught in the fax machine with all your daydreaming.  _

 

I nodded sheepishly in agreement, packed my stuff and hit the door in record time. 

 

Even though I’d left early, Ravi still beat me home, and was finishing up cooking dinner when I walked in the door. I hung my messenger bag up on its hook by the door, and made my way to the couch, sinking into the plush embrace while Ravi brought me a Thai iced tea. He was limping, and I frowned at him, about to say something before he shook his head. 

 

_ I know what you’re thinking, and I’m going to do this, my way.  _

 

When he used that tone, I knew there was no use in arguing with him, so I shrugged as I sipped my tea. I knew how stubborn he was, and he was determined to dance again, and I was equally determined not to stand in his way, as long as he didn’t hurt himself while getting back into it. 

 

_ I talked to our parents today. I was wondering- are you up to making a trip to see them? I know you still get uncomfortable with me in the car, but I think we need to do this.  _

 

The words struck a cold cord deep inside me. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to go see my parents, and his, but the thought of driving along that same stretch of highway where I’d almost lost him because of my carelessness…

 

**Silence, like that which precedes a violent storm. I’m floating in darkness, but something is wrong. I shouldn’t be asleep, I’m driving, and-- My eyes snap open a split second before the car leaves the roadway, becoming airborne, hanging for a sickeningly long time before slamming to the ground. There’s the horrible sensation of rolling, over and over, glass shattering and the scream of metal bending under pressure. And over it all, my voice, echoing in my head, in the cool night air- Ravi-!**

 

Jesus. I shake my head, trying to push the memory away, swallowing hard against the bile that has risen in my throat. My palms are sweaty, and I’m shaking. I glance up, see just how concerned Ravi is, and I make a heroic effort to calm my racing heart. 

 

It was an accident. I keep telling myself that. It could have happened to anyone. But it hadn’t. It had happened to us, and we were both extremely lucky to be alive, me especially. I’d spent a week in a medically induced coma in order to let my body heal, and I still carried scars from it, both inside and out. 

 

But, as much as it scared me to do it, Ravi was right. We did need to do this, reclaim that small part of each of us that was still suffering from that night. So, I nodded slowly. 

 

_ I-I’ll try. I know how important it is to see our families, and so I’ll do my best. I think as long as you’re with me, I’ll be ok. I have to believe that everything will be ok this time.  _

 

(Ravi) 

I knew, even before I mentioned it to Leo, that he was going to have a hard time taking the trip. Some nights, he would wake me up, screaming out my name in his sleep. I never mentioned it to him, didn't know if he even knew he was getting them, but it ripped my heart out every time.

 

We had nearly lost each other in that accident, and I spent a week wondering if he would ever wake up. That was the longest, most miserable week of my life. There are still days, when he is at work and I am here alone, that thought creeps back up in my mind. The idea that he would not be here, with me, in a heartbeat. Since that fateful night, I have cherished every second with him. But, in order for us both to heal, we need to face this head on. Leo need to be reminded that I trust him with my life, and I will be there right beside him. He needs to let go of that lingering bit of guilt that still has its grip on him. If he doesn't do this, I know it will slowly eat away at him, and I can't watch that happen to him.

 

_ Leo, I am going to be right beside you. I trust you with my life. Together, we can make it through this, coming out stronger on the other side. We got this, together. Stop feeling that guilt. I know you carry it like a weight around your neck. It's time to cut that loose. _

 

I took his sweaty and shaky hand in mine, holding him tight to ground him

to me. Tears were threatening to break over the dam he was keeping them at bay with. 

 

I leaned over, wrapping my arms around him, rocking us both gently until I could feel him relax.

 

_ Thank you. I am happy that you're going to do this. _

 

He nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, taking in a shaky breath. After several minutes, we were both composed enough to eat. I told him that the plan was to go see them in two weeks, allowing enough time for us to get the time off. My inner self was doing back flips, excited that he was willing to go.

 

(Leo)

 

_ Leo, I am going to be right beside you. I trust you with my life. Together, we can make it through this, coming out stronger on the other side. We got this, together. Stop feeling that guilt. I know you carry it like a weight around your neck. It's time to cut that loose. _

 

The soft, reassuring tone of Ravi’s voice broke through my panic, and he took my hand in his, squeezing it, giving me something grounding to focus on, before he shifted to wrap his arms around me, rocking me slightly. Slowly, my shaking subsided and my heart stopped racing. I gave a shaky nod against Ravi’s shoulder.

 

_ Thank you. I’m happy that you’re going to do this.  _

 

I nodded, wiping at the tears hanging on my lashes, breathing deeply. After a few minutes, I managed to suggest we should eat. Moving to our seats at the table, Ravi explained that the plan was set to go for our visit in two weeks, giving us enough time to schedule time off from our busy schedules. I was still a bit leery of the idea, but it was time, past, to rid myself of that fear and lingering guilt once and for all. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clueless Leo is life. :)

(Ravi)

The next two weeks flew by. I worked hard everyday, making small strides in my dancing. Every day, sore but revived, I excitedly told Leo of how far I had come each day. He would shake his head and remind me not to over do it, but I could see that he was happy that I was doing what I loved.

 

At last, the weekend had come, and we were about to test our resolve. He was up early, nervously going about getting everything together. I had already been up for hours, my own anxiety trying to weasel it's way in. I had already packed the car with our things, deciding that we might stay the night just in case. When it was time to leave, I placed my hands in his shoulders and made him look at me 

 

We’ve got this, okay? Did you want me to drive?

 

I could tell the thought of him behind the wheel was scaring the life out of him, so offering to drive might possibly put him at some ease. 

 

(Leo)

  
  


The two weeks until our trip passed in fits and starts-I’d spend hours without thinking of it, only to have the idea pop into my head and leave me shaky for an hour or so, before work would distract me. And then the whole thing would begin again. I lived for the distractions- coming home to Ravi being the main one that got me through. He spent the nights working knots out of his leg, all while telling me what he’d done that day that he hadn’t been able to do the day before. I could only shake my head, telling him not to overdo it, but he was excited and I believed he only half heard me. 

 

At last the day of our departure arrived. I was up early, pacing around the house, unable to sleep for more than a few hours, and that was stressing me out as well- lack of sleep had been the cause of our accident, and even though part of me was certain that nothing would happen, the fact that I was running on less sleep than normal had my heart rate up. Ravi had packed our things the night before, including a suitcase in case we decided to stay the night. When it was time to go, he put his hands on my shoulders, locking his eyes with mine. 

 

_ We’ve got this, okay? Did you want me to drive? _

 

I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of his hands, warm and real, on my shoulders. I smiled at him as I opened my eyes, filled with a sudden rush of confidence. 

 

_ No, it’s ok. I can do it.  _

 

His smile lit up his face as he nodded, and we climbed into the car. 

 

(Ravi)

I was ready for him to tell me that he wanted me to drive, but he surprised me with his reply.

 

_ No, it’s ok. I can do it.  _

 

I knew he could. I smiled at him, proud that he was going to fight his way through this. We climbed in, he turned and reminded me to buckle up, for the second time in as little as a minute, then started the car.

 

I talked the entire trip, about anything and everything, in order to keep his mind busy. We laughed about our crazy antics growing up, the times we snuck out of our houses to hang out. Everything was going great. That was until we came up on the area of the accident. You could still see the skid marks and the tree that we had hit. I looked over at Leo, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. I placed my hand on his thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze.

 

_ Just breathe, babe. Listen to my voice and focus on it.  _

 

He let go of the breath he had been holding, turning his eyes back to the front of the car. The scene passed in all motion, my mind and heart racing, but I put my mask on for Leo's sake. 

 

Once we were past it, we both exhaled, smiling at each other. We had made it-physically and emotionally. I saw a weight lifting off Leo's shoulders, a peaceful look relaxing his features. He had made it, and I was still at his side.

 

We got to his parents house, everyone running out to greet us. Hugs and kisses all around, both our moms looking us over with concern etched in their eyes.

 

We assured them we were fine, healing up nicely, thanks to all the times they took care of us in the beginning. 

 

We all gathered in the kitchen, talking and chatting, when I leaned over to Leo.

 

_ Hey, my mom needs my help with something at her house, see you in a bit. _

 

With that I was out the door, my mom leading the way _. _

 

(Leo)

 

I reminded Ravi to buckle up twice before I’d even inserted the key in the ignition. When he reached over and ran a soothing hand down my cheek, I exhaled, fastening my own seatbelt before turning the engine on. 

 

Ravi was amazing. He kept up a steady stream of conversation, even when I wasn’t paying complete attention to what he was saying. The drive was actually soothing, the hum of the wheels on the road and the man I loved, chattering away next to me. 

 

Until. 

 

We came closer and closer to the place where we’d wrecked, and slowly my hands gripped the wheel harder, until my fingers ached and my knuckles turned white. Ravi reached over, putting his warm hand on my thigh, squeezing soothingly. 

 

_ Just breathe, babe. Listen to my voice and focus on it. _

 

The skid marks came into view, and a moment later I could see where they left the road, and saw the tree that had stopped us. I braced myself for the sheer terror I’d felt that night to overwhelm me, but instead a sense of calm overcame me. What had happened was a horrible event in our lives, but it was in the past, and this spot had no more trauma attached to it than any other spot in the miles we’d driven up to this point. I let out a gush of air as we drew level with the tree, and we were suddenly past it, and Ravi grinned at me. We’d done the impossible-made it past the experience. 

 

When we got to my parents house, we were bombarded by people. Everyone came out to greet us, making sure we were ok. We reassured them we were, and then we went inside, gathering in the large kitchen, a loud, happy family. It wasn’t more than a few minutes later than Ravi came over, telling me his mom needed his help with something over at her house. I nodded, grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze as I smiled at him, and watched him as he followed his mom out of the house. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I took me a while to get this all planned. I had started this before the accident, and had just recently got everything completed. Everyone was in on it, even Baekhyun who had been there when we reconnected just over two years ago.

 

Stepping out into my family’s backyard, I surveyed everything. Red poppies and blue violets were lined along the pathway that lead to the river. At the end of the path, purple irises filled the entrance to the boathouse. Chairs lined the lower half of the path on either side, enough for over a hundred guests. The sun was about to set, giving me just about thirty minutes for his family to get him over here and ready. I had changed into a pale cream-colored suit, with a muted red tie. I had his mom pick out the same suit for Leo, but with a blue tie. I wanted everything to be perfect, most of the guests already pouring in and greeting me as they passed.

 

Calling his parents, I told them it was time. She was to use the excuse that we needed them to come over and give us their opinion. She was to take him to my old bedroom, where his suit would be waiting. I would be waiting outside, anxious to start our lives together, tonight.

 

After hanging up, I went to the boathouse, pacing back and forth as the minutes ticked by, my mom, standing at the door.

 

_ Ravi. I am so proud of you. It is rare in this life to find someone that is your mate, even rarer to find your soulmate. You are one of the blessed lucky ones to have found yours. I knew when you were both young, that you would end up together, your love for each other knowing no boundaries, no hurdles that you couldn’t cross together. I am proud to have him as my Son-In-Law. Make him happy, love him with all you are, but most importantly, be his partner and go through this life by his side, as one. _

 

I couldn’t contain the tears that flooded down my face as my mom spoke. Our families had been so accepting of us together, never once looking down on us. They had supported us, loved us, and guided us. I would forever be thankful for them. I hugged her, thanking her through tears and choked sobs.

 

(Leo)

 

I hadn’t realized how long Ravi had been gone until I glanced at the clock on the wall. 45 minutes. Huh, maybe his mom had needed his help with something complicated. But, I decided I should maybe go check and see if they needed any help. However, as I rose to my feet, the phone rang. My mom answered, had a short, muffled conversation, then hung up. Turning to me, she waved her hand. 

 

_ Leo, come with me. Ravi and his mom need our help at her house for a minute.  _

 

I nodded, following her out the door and across the lawn that separated the two houses. When we got inside, my mom walked down the hall to what had been Ravi’s childhood bedroom. Entering, I was surprised to find us alone. 

 

_ Mom, what’s going on? _

 

That was when I noticed the suit hanging on the closet door. It was a pale cream color, with a blue tie draped over one shoulder. She smiled at me as she backed out the door. 

 

_ Get changed, Leo. _

 

I stared in confusion as the door closed. I had no idea what was going on, but maybe it was a surprise for someone’s birthday I’d forgotten about? Not mine or Ravi’s, but I decided that I’d better do as I was told. I slipped my clothes off quickly, folding them neatly on the bed, and pulling on the suit. It was amazingly soft, and fit like a glove. Whomever was celebrating their birthday, someone was going to great lengths to make sure everyone was dressed their best. I struggled a bit with the tie, then slipped on the shoes that sat on the floor beneath the suit. Then I opened the door to find my mom waiting for me. She had changed as well, into a dark blue dress that looked stunning on her. Smiling, she hooked her arm through mine and led me back down the hallway, guiding me to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. Stepping out into the warm evening air, my jaw dropped. There was a profusion of flowers lining the path down to the river, poppies and violets, and by the boathouse were deep purple irises. The air was filled with their scents, a heady perfume. There were also chairs set up in rows, all filled, and my confusion deepened. What exactly was going on here?


	9. Chapter 9

(Ravi)

 

Mom’s phone chimed, a message alerting her that Leo was dressed. Smiling at me, she took my hand.

 

_ It’s time, Ravi. You ready to begin the rest of your life? _

 

_ Mom, I couldn’t be more ready. _

 

Placing her hand on my forearm, we both walked out into the evening air. I walked her to her seat, where my dad was already waiting. Giving them both a hug, I took my place. Scanning my eyes over the people who had gathered, my heart swelled. There were people who loved us. These were the people that supported us, grew up with us, family and friends alike. The love they gave us was tangible and it surrounded me. 

 

My vision blurred slightly as I looked up the path. With a look of confusion painted on his face, he made his way down with his mother on his arm. Our moms were wearing matching dresses, my mom in red, his mom in blue, and our dads had ties that matched our colors. We represented a whole, all of us in this together.

 

When he had reached the bottom, he looked at me, questioning look in his eyes. I smiled, the biggest smile I had ever had, and nodded. His mom walked him to her seat, both of his parents hugging him, and his mom then pushing him gently in my direction.

 

_ Go on, Leo. He’s waiting for you. _

 

Leo walked slowly and very cautiously towards me, never taking his eyes off mine.

 

(Leo)

  
  


It didn’t actually dawn on me exactly what was occurring until my mom had walked me halfway down the aisle. She felt me stiffen just a fraction and patted my arm, whispering under her breath. 

 

_ Finally figured it out, did you? _

 

Her voice was low but shaking with mirth. She just shook her head a fraction and steered me to where my dad was sitting, an empty chair next to him. He stood as we approached, and when reached him, they both wrapped me in a hug. After a moment, they pulled away and my mom turned me to face Ravi, giving me a slight shove. 

 

_ Go on, Leo, he’s waiting for you.  _

 

I wasn’t in control of my feet, but somehow they carried me to stand before the man I loved, my eyes never leaving his. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Once he was standing face to face with me, I took his hands in mine.

 

_ I hope you don’t mind that I planned a little surprise for you. But I couldn’t wait any longer. _

 

Our friend Taehyung, who was officiating our service, stepped up to the microphone, greeting everyone who had gathered for us.

 

_ Good evening everyone. Thank you for making time to join us for the marriage of Ravi And Leo. The two people who stand here before us have made the decision to join their lives together, to be one soul in unity, from here until eternity. I have know Ravi and Leo since we were children, I have watched them grow up, their friendship blossom. I have been there through some of the ups and some of the downs. I watched as their paths parted, only to rejoice with them as it crossed again. Join with me today as we celebrate the path that has converged into one, the love of Ravi and Leo. _

 

My heart was racing a mile a minute. I knew Leo could feel my palms sweating, giving my hands a reassuring tender squeeze. I was trying hard to not cry, wanting to see his face clearly as I confessed my love for him. I wanted him to see my eyes, clear and bright as we were announced as spouses.

 

Once the applause died down, we turned to face each other, both of us smiling. 

 

_ Leo, my sweet angel in disguise.  _

_ I knew, the first day we were placed in the same room together, that I would somehow be tied to you for life. I spent nearly every day watching you grow into the man you would be today. I can’t tell you when I first realized that you had stolen my heart. What I can tell you is that one day I looked at you, and I was never the same, my heart was never the same. I fought my confession, because I did not want to lose you, instead I resigned to have you in my life any way I could. Learning that you were going away, I had to take a chance, a chance that changed both our lives. I never stopped loving you, never wished you ill will, because you still had my heart. Finding you again, was like breathing my first breath as a baby. It gave me life again. I waited, afraid and scared, but you never left my side. When you told me that you loved me, I died only to be reborn in an instant. You were living, breathing, life giving water.  I call you my angel, only because, you have kept a watch over my heart and protected it even though you didn’t know. I have spent the last two years learning, growing, and sharing in everything with you. I have found my other half, the one that makes me complete. I have found the one that makes me want to be a better person for them. Thank you for giving me your heart. You will never regret it, as I have never regretted giving you mine. _

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi reached out and took my hands in his, smiling. 

 

_ I hope you don’t mind that I planned a little surprise for you. But I couldn’t wait any longer.  _

 

I was overwhelmed, glancing around and realizing that Ravi had gotten our friend Taehyung to act as minister. He winked at me, nodding toward Ravi, and I turned my attention back as he started to speak. 

 

_ Good evening everyone. Thank you for making time to join us for the marriage of Ravi And Leo. The two people who stand here before us have made the decision to join their lives together, to be one soul in unity, from here until eternity. I have know Ravi and Leo since we were children, I have watched them grow up, their friendship blossom. I have been there through some of the ups and some of the downs. I watched as their paths parted, only to rejoice with them as it crossed again. Join with me today as we celebrate the path that has converged into one, the love of Ravi and Leo. _

 

I ducked my head as the gravity of the words washed over me. It was amazing how much Ravi and I had overcome to arrive at this point, surrounded by friends and family, breathing in the scent of flowers as the sun sank low in the sky. It was nothing short of a miracle. It was affecting Ravi as well, because I could feel his palms grow damp, and I gave them a reassuring squeeze. I could see the sheen of tears in his eyes, which he blinked furiously to keep from falling. As Taehyung finished speaking, our audience clapped, and once it died down, Ravi began to say his vows. 

 

_ Leo, my sweet angel in disguise.  _

_ I knew, the first day we were placed in the same room together, that I would somehow be tied to you for life. I spent nearly every day watching you grow into the man you would be today. I can’t tell you when I first realized that you had stolen my heart. What I can tell you is that one day I looked at you, and I was never the same, my heart was never the same. I fought my confession, because I did not want to lose you, instead I resigned to have you in my life any way I could. Learning that you were going away, I had to take a chance, a chance that changed both our lives. I never stopped loving you, never wished you ill will, because you still had my heart. Finding you again, was like breathing my first breath as a baby. It gave me life again. I waited, afraid and scared, but you never left my side. When you told me that you loved me, I died only to be reborn in an instant. You were living, breathing, life giving water.  I call you my angel, only because, you have kept a watch over my heart and protected it even though you didn’t know. I have spent the last two years learning, growing, and sharing in everything with you. I have found my other half, the one that makes me complete. I have found the one that makes me want to be a better person for them. Thank you for giving me your heart. You will never regret it, as I have never regretted giving you mine. _

 

I thought back to our childhood, when we had been best friends, all the memories flooding back, until there was a gap, one I wanted to skip over but I refused to, since it had represented part of our growing, both as people and together, fate connecting us over the distance, our destiny together already planned out. It hurt in a good way to remember every choice that had led us here, and as Ravi finished speaking, I scrambled to order my thoughts so that I could say something in return. Taking a deep breath, I began to speak. 

 

_ Ravi. You sort of put me on the spot here, thank you for that.  _

 

There was a smattering of laughter from our friends and family, and I grinned at him before continuing. 

 

_ I don’t have anything prepared, so I’ll just tell you what’s in my heart. It’s you, Ravi. I think it’s always been you, even before I knew it. There’s been so much we’ve experienced, both together and apart, and yet every moment, every choice somehow led us here, back to each other. Our relationship hasn’t always been easy, and we’ve had to fight to overcome some amazingly difficult obstacles. But it’s made us stronger as a couple. And I know I used to say that, if ever given the chance, I’d go back and change so many things, but now, standing here with you, I can’t say that. Because one tiny thing done differently might mean we wouldn’t be standing here now. So, from now on, I’ll rejoice in the past that brought us here, and look forward to the future, whatever it may bring, because I know I can face anything with you by my side.  _

 

I felt the tears prick my eyes and overflow, tracking down my cheeks, but I refused to wipe them away, I was so focused on Ravi. Let the tears flow, they were just a physical proof that what I was saying was truth from the heart. 

 

(Ravi)

  
  


My heart and breath hung on every word Leo said.He was right, we wouldn’t change a single thing that has happened in our lives up to this point. Everything has made us who we are today. We were both crying, unashamedly, not caring who saw us. I thought back to our very first kiss, the fear, doubt, and wonder it held. The moment my lips touched his, I was lost. I knew in that moment, the second I knew he wouldn’t walk away, that I was going to spend forever with him. We fought through the hurdles that came our way, we grew together, changed together, and we would never be the same. All because we took a risk. 

 

Taking the rings from his father, I handed him one, and I held the other firmly in my grasp.

 

_ Ravi, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To cherish, honor and love with all your heart? Do you promise to build him up, share in his sorrows, help him through struggles and share in his joys? _

 

Taehyung had barely finished speaking before I spoke up.

 

_ Hell yeah I do! _

 

_ Take your ring, place it on his finger and repeat after me. _

 

With a shaking hand, I grabbed his, placing the silver ring that was engraved with “The fact that we love is beautiful”, on his ring finger. As our friend spoke I repeated, taking every word to heart.

 

_ With this ring, I promise to love you, share in your joys, guide you through every difficult time. I promise that even when we don’t agree, I will honor your heart. I will give you everything I am, joining my soul with yours till death separates us. _

 

I slid the ring on Leo’s finger, lifting his hand to mine and placing a chaste kiss to the ring and his finger.

 

(Leo)

 

As I finished speaking, my dad rose from his seat and handed Ravi a pair of rings, one of which he gave to me. Taehyung spoke again. 

 

_ Ravi, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband. To cherish, honor and love with all your heart? Do you promise to build him up, share in his sorrows, help him through struggles and share in his joys? _

 

_ Hell yea I do!  _

 

I giggled helplessly and Ravi gave a grin. Taehyung shook his head and continued. 

 

_ Take your ring, place it on his finger, and repeat after me.  _

 

Both of our hands were shaking but we managed between the two of us to slide the cool band onto my finger. 

 

_ With this ring, I promise to love you, share in your joys, guide you through every difficult time. I promise that even when we don’t agree, I will honor your heart. I will give you everything I am, joining my soul with yours till death separates us. _

 

He raised my hand and kissed it softly, his eyes shining. Then it was my turn. I fought to keep my hand from shaking so hard I’d drop the ring, and I breathed a sigh of relief when it slid onto Ravi’s finger. Then Taehyung had me repeat the same vow. 

 

_ With this ring, I promise to love you, share in your joys, guide you through every difficult time. I promise that even when we don’t agree, I will honor your heart. I will give you everything I am, joining my soul with yours till death separates us. _

 

That left us with just one final thing-the kiss, our first as a married couple. 

 

(Ravi)

 

With our vows shared, there was one thing left, my favorite part, the kiss. 

 

Looking at Leo, then to Taehyung. My body began jumping with excitement, every fiber tingling with anticipation 

 

_ You may now- _

 

I didn't wait for him to finish. I yanked at the lapels of Leo's jacket, effectively bring his lips to mine. This was no sweet kiss, either, as I latched my lips to his, delving deep into the inviting warmth of his mouth.

 

Hoots and hollers were heard from the guests as I kissed him. Reluctantly I pulled back, grinning like a cheshire cat at the surprised look that covered Leo’s blushing face. I gave him a second chaste kiss, trying hard to not take him then and there. Taehyung announced us to the guests, and we made our way down the path. 

 

(Leo)

 

I could feel Ravi practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, casting glances between me and Taehyung, and was confused for a second as to why. My eyes widened a fraction of a second before Taehyung started to speak. 

 

_ You may now- _

 

He didn’t get halfway through the announcement for the kiss before Ravi’s hands were on the lapels of my jacket, yanking me to him, pressing his lips to mine. I gasped, giving him access, and our tongues tangled together. The sound of catcalls faded in the background, and for a split second I forgot that we weren’t alone, as I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck. Then he was pulling away, grinning idiotically. But, he was my idiot now. I buried my face in my hands for a moment, willing my face to turn to normal after such an R-rated kiss, before Taehyung announced us to the world and we headed back up the path toward the house.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ravi)

 

I was practically running down the aisle, Leo in tow. When we reached the house, I spun him around, kissing him properly this time. I was lost in the scent of him, ensnared by the way he looked at me. I was actually married to him, the man that I had fallen in love with so long ago. He was mine and I was his. I became suddenly overwhelmed with intense emotions, my hands began to shake and I broke down crying.

 

Leo wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I am sure that he was worried why I was suddenly crying and emotional.

 

_ S-Sorry, Babe. I-I’m just so damn happy right now. After everything we have been through, I am actually here with you, married to the most amazing man in the world. God, I love you. Can I say that again? I love my husband! Everyone hear that? I love you! _

 

Leo covered my mouth with his hand, trying his best to keep me quiet. I laughed against his palm, nodding my promise to be quiet.

 

I grabbed his hand, and we made our way to the reception. Everyone was making their way to Leo’s parents’ house where there were tables and tables of food, drinks, and a wedding cake. Music was playing softly in the background, chattering all around. Taehyung came up to us, his 

husband by his side. Jungkook hugged us both, congratulating us. 

 

_ It’s about time you two tied the knot! Took you long enough.  _

 

Taehyung just smacked his shoulder, laughing at his statement. They were a cute couple, never afraid to show how they felt about the other. I could only hope that Leo and I could be like that.

 

Thanking them for everything, we walked around and greeted everyone. Champagne, wine and various other drinks flowed around and those who remained, ate dinner. We sat at our own table, watching the festivities. I glanced at Leo, a smile plastered on his face.

 

_ Are you happily surprised? _

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi tugged me up the path, in a hurry to reach the house, where he spun me into his arms and kissed me again. My heart felt as if it would explode with happiness. Here I was, in the arms of the man I loved, who had just become my husband. The thought of the word made me shiver. Then, suddenly, emotions overwhelmed him and I found myself with an armful of sobbing Ravi. I pulled him close, completely understanding why he had lost control. 

 

_ S-Sorry, Babe. I-I’m just so damn happy right now. After everything we have been through, I am actually here with you, married to the most amazing man in the world. God, I love you. Can I say that again? I love my husband! Everyone hear that? I love you! _

 

He yelled the last part out over the lawn, catching the attention of some of our family, who smiled and waved. I clapped my hand over his mouth and felt his lips curve into a smile as he nodded, promising to be quiet. 

 

We went next door to my parents, where they had set up the reception. There was enough food and drink for a small army, with music playing and people forming groups to chat. Taehyung and his husband, Jungkook, wound their way through the throng, Jungkook wrapping the two of us in a hug. 

 

_ It’s about time you two tied the knot. Took you long enough! _

 

Taehyung slapped Jungkook’s shoulder, laughing. Their antics made me smile and hope that Ravi and I would always be that comfortable with each other. We thanked them for everything they had done for us, and then made rounds of the room, thanking people for coming. Finally, we grabbed a couple of plates of food and sank gratefully into a pair of chairs at one of the tables. I was about to start eating when I glanced up and saw Ravi staring at me with a sweet smile curving his lips. 

 

_ Are you happily surprised? _

 

I nodded. 

 

_ Yes. And amazed. How did you manage to pull this off without me knowing about it?  _

 

(Ravi) 

 

_ I have my ways. Each morning, after you left for work, I would make a few calls, working on it here and there. I called your work, getting the time off you will need, ordered rings while my trainees rehearsed, ordered other things while I had therapy. You know the usual, sneak around your boyfriend, kind of things. _

  
  


I had to chuckle at his face dropping when I told him everything I had done behind his back. It had taken a few months of planning, but I wanted to pull off something personal, just for the two of us with close friends and family. I wanted to show him how important he was to me and what he was worth doing all of this for. 

 

The DJ announced the first dance as a married couple. Our song was ‘True Love’, a song that described Leo and me perfectly. 

 

(Leo)

 

Sneaking around boyfriend stuff, huh? Well, if Ravi thought he was the only one who could pull off surprises, he had another think coming. I appreciated his finesse in keeping everything secret, but he didn’t know I’d bought something the day before, sneaking it into my suitcase like a stealth ninja while he’d showered. I’d actually bought it as a celebratory item to mark the fact that I’d managed to drive up to see our parents without completely going crazy. To be honest, I hadn’t even been sure it would ever see the light of day, but now that we had more to celebrate, I knew without a doubt I’d be pulling it out tonight. 

 

But that was for later. Now, it was time to dance to our song. As the first notes of ‘True Love’ began to play, Ravi took my hand and pulled me out onto the patio in the backyard. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Everything and everyone disappeared when we stepped onto the patio. All I saw was Leo, in my arms, the words resonating in my ears and filling my heart.

 

**_I’ll be honest_ **

**_I’ll tell you everything_ **

**_Ever since the day I met you_ **

**_Ever since that moment to this moment now_ **

**_I haven’t stopped loving you for a single minute, a single second_ **

**_Just hearing your name makes me smile_ **

**_Just looking at you makes my heart explode_ **

**_I’m sure it’s hard to believe but it’s true_ **

**_All of this_ **

 

Every word was true, it was a true love that we shared. Now here we were, arm in arm, starting our life together. The music ended, bringing a perfect close to a perfect day. I nuzzled my face in his neck, nipping at the skin gently. 

 

_ Thank you for saying yes, and letting me give you today. I hope you know just how special you are to me. I love you. _

 

I had one more trick up my sleeve, our honeymoon destination. I had booked us a week in Jeju Island then a week in Tokyo. I knew once we were done with everything, it would be a long time before we go to get away again, so I wanted to spend a few weeks alone with him, forgetting about everything else. We hugged our families goodbye, promising to send them pictures as soon as we got home. My sister and her boyfriend drove us to the airport, telling us not to worry about our car, they would get it home for us. I cupped Leo’s face in my hands, gazing into those dark pools.

 

_ You ready? _

 

_ (Leo) _

 

The music surrounded us, cocooning us in our own private world. It was the perfect ending to the surprises Ravi had brought me today, and as he nuzzled my neck, I couldn’t help the small hiss I made. 

 

_ Thank you for saying yes, and letting me give you today. I hope you know just how special you are to me. I love you.  _

 

_ I love you too, Ravi. _

 

I whispered back. 

 

It was then that he told me about the honeybook he’d set up for us. A two week trip, just the two of us. It was much more than I’d ever imagined, and it almost made me cry again. He had grabbed the suitcases we’d packed- just in case we don’t feel like driving right back home after seeing our families, he’d said, sneaky bastard-and now I was amazed that I’d managed to sneak my own surprise for Ravi into the very suitcase that was now going with us on our honeymoon. 

 

We said goodbye to everyone, and Ravi’s sister and boyfriend drove us to the airport to catch our flight. After assuring us they’d take care of our car and waving goodbye, Ravi cupped my face in his hands, our eyes locked. 

 

_ You ready? _

 

_ I’ve never been so ready, for anything in my life.  _

 

I answered honestly. 


	11. Chapter 11

(Ravi)

 

We boarded the plane, taking our seats in first class-only the best for Leo and me. The flight was thankfully short, and after we landed and grabbed our luggage, we were greeted by the driver for our private villa cottage. He loaded the car while we settled in the back seat. Arriving at our home for the next week, we slid out of the SUV and headed for the front door. Our driver brought the luggage in, setting it by the door then slipped out while we walked around. It was everything I dreamed of. The rooms were all open aired, only separated by a few half-walls. The bathroom had a large jacuzzi tub and double shower with couple sinks. The bedroom was huge, a king sized bed situated in the middle of the room. A linen canopy was draped over the four poster tall posts, giving the room a dim glow. There was an outside dining patio, with steps that led right to the water. We were in awe, our eyes taking it all in as ended up back in the bedroom, our luggage in tow. We unpacked, placing our clothes in drawers. I went to the kitchen, while Leo finished unpacking, a opened the bottle of wine that was chilling for us on the counter. While it breathed, I found two glasses and a prepared meal still warming in the oven. Chicken parmesan with roasted vegetables and steamed rice. Calling Leo out, I set the table so we could eat.

 

After dinner, our bellies full, we stood on the patio, talking about what we wanted to do for our first night.

 

(Leo)

 

I was surprised when we boarded the plane and took seats in first class, then a little more amazed when we were picked up at the airport by our own personal driver. But I was completely shocked when I saw the place we would call home for the next week. It wasn’t a mansion, but it was large and amazingly well-appointed. We walked around, looking at everything, a self-guided tour that I continued even after Ravi had disappeared into the kitchen, explaining to me that he had requested dinner be waiting, warm, for us when we got here. We’d packed our clothes away in drawers and stored our suitcases out of the way, and I’d managed to hide my secret in a rolled up pair of pajama pants when Ravi had disappeared into the bathroom for a moment while unpacking. I joined him when he called me for dinner, and we enjoyed an amazing meal, made even better by the fact that we hadn’t had to cook. After that, sated and content, we went out onto the patio, taking in the scenery as we talked. When Ravi asked me what I wanted to do for our honeymoon night, I saw my opening. 

 

_ Well...I actually brought something. Um, with me. It was supposed to be just kind of a celebratory thing for making it to our parent’s safely, but now I’m really glad I brought it.  _

 

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, suddenly having second thoughts. 

 

_ I mean, we don’t have to, um, I mean, I don’t have to-if you don’t want to, I mean… _

 

My voice trailed off in a whisper, my cheeks flaming as I glanced at Ravi, trying to read his thoughts on his face, waiting for him to speak. 

 

(Ravi)

 

_ You brought something? _

 

I had no idea what he could of brought, but from the look in his eyes, he was excited about it _ - _ until he keep looking at me. I must have looked strange for a second because he started rambling instantly.

 

_ I mean, we don’t have to, um, I mean, I don’t have to-if you don’t want to, I mean… _

 

He looked adorable, getting all flustered, face flaming red and beads of sweat forming on his brow.

 

I stepped over to him, putting my arms around his waist, and pulled him to me. I dropped my head next to his ear, sucking on the lobe briefly, then growling low and throaty.

 

_ Oppa, if you brought it for us, then I definitely want to see what it is. _

 

I trailed my lips down the column of his neck, hot wet kisses peppering his skin.

  
  


(Leo)

 

To say I was nervous now, after I’d been so bold as to tell Ravi that I’d brought something, was ridiculous, yet here we were. Or, at least until he gathered me to him, dipping his head to nibble 

at my ear before growling low, making me shiver. 

 

_ Oppa, if you brought it for us, then I definitely want to see what it is.  _

 

I thought back to how excited I’d been to find it, how much I was certain that Ravi would love it, and my doubts melted away. I pulled out of his arms, nodding. 

 

_ Alright. Let me get it, and when you hear me call, you can come in. Can you control yourself long enough not to ruin the surprise, oppa? _

 

He nodded, and I grabbed the back of his head, bringing his lips down to meet mine. After a moment, I pulled away and disappeared inside, grabbing the small bag out of my drawer and heading for the bathroom, where I stripped out of my clothes, then pulled my surprise for Ravi out of the bag. Hoping he’d stay outside, and give me time to get it just right, I stepped into the silky fabric, pulling it up over my hips and settling it just right before fastening the hooks-and-eyes opening down the side. Turning to observe myself in the mirror, I was struck again by just how pretty I looked. The dress was a shimmery white, shot through with gold thread. The top was almost like a corset, made to fit me like a glove, ending around my hips in a small, flared skirt. It set off my skin well, and when I slipped the headband onto my head, bobbing it to see the halo attached to the band wiggle, my eyes popped as well. I brushed my hair back out of my face with my fingers, and applied a little bit of eyeliner to my eyes, before stepping out of the bathroom. 

 

_ Ready or not, here goes.  _

 

I whispered to myself. 

 

_ Ok, Ravi, I’m ready! _

 

(Ravi)

 

I was curious, having to fight my need to take a peek at what kind of surprise he had for me. All kinds of naughty thoughts raced through my brain, each one making my cock grow harder. I paced the patio, wondering what was taking him so long, the pressure in my pants getting more uncomfortable as the time ticked by.

  
  


_ Ok, Ravi, I’m ready! _

 

I jumped with a start, his voice bringing me back to the present. I made my way to the bedroom, eyes staring at the ground, so I would be surprised only when I stepped into the room. As soon as I passed the threshold, I raised my head slightly, looking at him through my lashes.

 

Oh My God! He looked just like an angel. My angel, my naughty fucking angel! The little dress, shimmering white with threads of gold throughout, hugged his body like it had been painted on, the miniscule skirt flaring out at the hips. Sitting on his head was a little halo, tilted slightly to the right and back. He had his eyes lined with that sexy eyeliner, making his eyes pop and give him that catty vixen appearance. I stood in my spot, my jaw practically hitting the floor. I raked my gaze up and down his body, the flush of his chest and neck spreading up to color his cheeks. 

 

I was in front of him in two strides, my hands flying up to cup his face.

 

_ My naughty naughty angel oppa! You look so damn sexy. Thank you. _

 

I ran my fingers down the corset top, watching his head drop low and then leering up at me with those smoky ‘fuck me’ eyes. I couldn’t decide where I wanted to focus first. The curve of his ass peeked out from beneath the skirt, round and tight. The bulge from his thick cock, pushing against the thin fabric of the sheer skirt.

 

Finding the hook-and-eye closure, I began fumbling with top latch. Getting frustrated as hell, I grabbed both sides in my hands, ripping it down in one quick pull. His chest was bare, begging me to touch it. I traced my fingers around the outlines of the muscles of his pecs, goosebumps rising immediately under my touch. His nipples were erect, the hard little nubs sensitive when I tweaked them with my finger and thumb. The moan that passed his lips made my cock jump, the restraint of my pants becoming very uncomfortable. Reaching down for the waist of the dress, I scooted it down over his hips, my nails scratching at his skin. He fisted his long thin fingers in my hair, tugging roughly to bring my head back. I looked up at him as I placed a kiss to each of his inner thighs. The halo was still on his head, and it looked so damn sexy, I groaned under my breath. I ran my hands up the front of his body, grabbing his crotch and running my nails over the outline of the veins through the thin fabric that kept my skin from touching his. 

When I stood, rubbing the front of my body on his along the way, I had an idea, a very naughty idea.

 

Leo was going to suffer tonight, then I was going to fuck that ass of his till he screamed my name, coming over and over until he could no longer feel his body.

 

(Leo)

 

When Ravi looked up and saw me, he froze in place. He was shocked, I could tell, but the way he was raking his eyes over let me know that it was a good shock. The heat of his stare had me flushing, blood staining the skin of my chest and face. Then he was in front of me, crossing the room impossibly fast, hands holding my face. 

 

_ My naughty, naughty angel oppa! You look so damn sexy. Thank you.  _

 

His fingers ran down the side of my dress, locating the hook-and-eye fasteners, he struggled with them for a moment, before frustratingly grabbing two handfuls of fabric and ripping it, pulling it down far enough to expose my chest. His fingers ran around the outline of my pecs before he pinched my nipples. I groaned at the feeling, and he grabbed the remnants of the dress and pushed it down over my hips, nails dragging over my skin. I brought my hands up to fist them in his hair, tugging the silky strands until he looked up at me, kissing the inside of each of my thighs, which made my cock throb. Ravi groaned, reaching up to trace the outline of my cock through the skirt, which still hung low on my hips. When he rose languidly to his feet, touching me as much as he could, I shivered. Something told me that he had something up his sleeve, and I couldn’t wait to find out what it was. 

 

(Ravi)  

 

_ Okay angel oppa, my turn _ .  _ I want you to climb up on the bed, laying out for me.  Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say you can. _

 

Leo walked, his hips gently swaying. Once he was on the bed, he laid his limbs out, closing his eyes like I had commanded. I crawled up his frame, dropping kisses here and there, his body squirming under my mouth’s assault.

 

I straddled his waist, then looked above us.

 

The linen canopy hung down over us.

 

_ I guess we are buying a new one. _

 

I mumbled under my breath, to low for him to hear me. Grasping an edge that hung low, I pulled it down. Taking sections in my hands, I began ripping strips of fabric, the sound making me thrum with excitement. 

 

I took one wrist in my hands, wrapping the fabric carefully around his wrist, then tying it to one of the tall posts. I repeated this with his other wrist and both ankles. Making sure they weren’t too tight, I smiled in satisfaction at my makeshift restraints.

 

I got off the bed, stripping myself of all clothing. I watched his head as it flipped from side to side, trying to figure out where I was.

 

_ Almost my naughty thing, just wait a bit more. _

 

Naked and ready to play, I quietly climbed back on the bed, settling my upper half between his legs. He pulled against the fabric, testing his amount of reach. I smiled at his efforts, knowing that he was securely tied up. I flattened my tongue, striping it up from his tight hole, over his balls and up his full length. Reaching the head, which was leaking pre-cum, I licked along the slit, making his cock jump and twitch. I lowered my head again, running circles as I rimmed his hole. He was moaning and twisting, his skin hypersensitive from sensory deprivation. I sucked one of his balls in my mouth, pulling back gently before letting it fall from my mouth, Running the tip of my tongue on the underside and up, I opened my mouth, letting him slide into the wet heat that surrounded him. His hips thrust up off the bed, trying to fuck into my mouth. I placed my hands at his sides, firmly planting him against the mattress. I began bobbing my head, long steady strokes up and down tilting my head to take him to the back of my throat. Sucking just hard enough to elicit a yelp from him, I drew him out just to the tip. Swirling my tongue, i dropped fast, feeling him deep throat me. I keep this up until I could feel him twitching, his orgasm hovering close. I popped him out. Walking on my knees up his waist, I settled my legs on either side of his head.

 

_ Open your eyes angel. _

 

My voice was thick with need, coming out in a husky breath. When he fluttered his eyes open, he peered up through those long lashes. I took my cock in one hand, taking a fistful of hair in my other and lifted his head off the pillow.

 

_ You are going to suck my cock, taking as much in your mouth as you can, keep looking at me, I want you to see how good you feel swallowing my cock down. _

 

I put the head of my cock at his lips, silently commanding him to open his lips for me. When his lips fell open, I slid languidly into the wet hot silky hole of his mouth. I pumped my hips, fucking that wetness as I watched myself disappear then slide back out, coated in wetness. I watched as a strand of saliva stretched from my tip, coating his lips. I refused to let my orgasm come, relishing the feel of him around me as I kept pumping his pretty lips. When I felt he had sucked me sufficiently, I pulled out of him. He whined and it reverberated in my gut. I leaned down, pressing my lips to his tasting my own pre-cum on his tongue.

 

_ You suck my cock so good angel. But I’m not done with you yet. I hope you have a rapid refractory period, cause I am going to make that cock come over and over. _

 

I scooted back down his body, my weight laying heavy on his chest then stomach. I spread his legs, using my thighs to keep them wide. Placing one of the small decorative pillows under his hips, I admired him, spread out before me, hard cock at attention and begging to be inside me, but it would have to wait.

 

Dipping my head once more between his legs, I coated his hole with my spit, then slid my finger in. It filled him, spinning around and pressing against his feathery soft walls. Inserting another finger, I scissored them stretching him wide as I drew them in and out. Grinding down on my fingers, he began crying out in need, nothing coming out but whimpers and moans.

 

_ Shh, angel oppa, don’t speak, just enjoy. _

 

As I felt his muscles relax and open, I knew he was ready for me. Lining the tip of the head with his opened hole, I slammed hard into him, his mouth falling open in a little ‘O’, his head falling back into the pillow. I drew out slow only to hit home hard again. I pumped him fast, hitting his prostate every time. He was thrashing under my tortuous movements, grinding and thrusting his hips wildly.  

 

 _Are you going to come for me? Let me hear you, I want you loud_ _and screaming._

 

As soon as I gave permission, his moans grew in intensity, my name spilling like honey from his lips. I felt him clamp his walls around my cock, fluttering as he held me in place. I came as he screamed my name and profanities without shame.

 

_ Oh fuck Ravi. Ravi, God I’m going to cum. Fuck! Ravi. Fu-I’m coming! _

 

His orgasm ripped through him, his body convulsing and shaking under me. I wasn’t ready for him to get soft, so I wrapped my hand around him as he continued to spill on his stomach and I began jerking him off fast and hard. He regained his erection in record time. Slicking him with his own cum, I coated him good, then straddled his hips. Arching my back, I lowered my ass down, letting his cock stretch my hole. It felt heavenly, the sting and stretch making me drop my head back in pleasure.

 

When he was deep in me, I looked at his face, his eyes half-lidded, and face flushed bright red.

 

_ You look so pretty when you fuck me angel. You are so hard and thick as you stretch me wide. _

 

My words worked magic on his body, his pelvis slamming into my ass cheeks with a loud smack. I bounced down on him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The faster he moved, the faster I returned, finally feeling my release cresting. 

 

_ Shit oppa, I am going to cum all over you, cum with me baby, fill me up. _

 

A few hard thrusts and I felt him pulsating, my walls gripping and clutching him as he filled me with ropes of hot cum. My release rocketed, my eyes closing as white flashes blinded me. Thick streams of white coated his belly and chest, his name coming out from low in my chest. I fell, repleted, on his body, slick sweat covering my skin. My chest rose and fell in rapid concession as I tried to regain my breath. He was panting, limbs straining against the fabric holding him in place.

 

_ You are amazing angel. I can’t wait to see what you have in store for me next. _

 

Using my last bit of energy, I untied his ankles and wrists, his arms flying around my waist immediately.

 

(Leo)

 

_ Okay angel oppa, my turn. I want you to climb up on the bed, laying out for me. Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say you can.  _

 

I swayed my hips as I moved, following Ravi’s orders. I spread out on top of the blankets and closed my eyes, squirming when the bed dipped under Ravi’s weight and he started kissing his way up my body. I felt his familiar weight settle on my waist, then felt the bed jerk, his body swaying above me with the motion. There was the sound of ripping fabric, and my heart started to pound at the unknown. But when I felt fabric encircle first my wrists, then my ankles, I knew he was tying me to the bed. The idea of being helpless in the face of his need made me even harder, if that was possible. When I tugged at my arms and legs, I realized he’d left almost no slack, and I moaned as I felt his weight lift off of me. What was his end game? I tossed my head, eyes still obediently closed, but still seeking him. His throaty chuckle came from the left side of the bed, and I heard him speak huskily. 

 

_ Almost my naughty thing, just wait a bit more.  _

 

Moments later, the bed dipped as he rejoined me, settling his upper half between my spread legs, the muscles of his torso rippling against me. I tugged at the restraints again, finding them just as unforgiving. Suddenly, his tongue was on me, licking over my rim, up over my balls and over the underside of my cock. He followed that same trail until he was lapping at the slit of my cock. The sensation had me shaking and moaning. It was gone as quickly as it came, and he was back to rimming my hole, pulling high-pitched moans from my chest. He took one of my balls into his mouth, running his tongue around it before moving on, back up my cock, which slid into the warm wetness of his mouth. Being able to feel but not see was something totally new to me, and it was amazing. I had no idea what was coming next, and it drove me crazy. I tried to buck my hips up, to get deeper into his mouth, but his hands came to rest on my waist, holding me down. He started bobbing his head, the sensation of wet heat and cool air made for an exquisite feeling. He sucked hard, making me yelp, then his head came up, until just the tip of my cock rested on his tongue, then he swirled his tongue around me and his head came back down. I could feel my orgasm roaring toward me, but at the last second, he withdrew, and I felt his body shift, and come to rest with his knees on either side on my head. I could sense him looming above me, and then he said the magic words. 

 

_ Open your eyes, angel.  _

 

His voice was low and rough, and as I opened my eyelids, my eyes met his through my lashes, and they fluttered when he grabbed my hair, pulling my head up as he wrapped his other hand around his cock. 

 

_ You’re going to suck my cock, taking as much in your mouth as you can, keep looking at me, I want you to see how good you feel swallowing my cock down.  _

 

The tip of his cock came to rest against my lips, and I opened my mouth to him. He slid into my mouth and started pumping his hips, fucking my mouth. I moaned as he withdrew, and I could feel a strand of saliva stretched from my mouth to the tip of his cock. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine, licking into my mouth, tasting his own pre-cum. 

 

_ You suck my cock so good angel. But I’m not done with you yet. I hope you have a rapid refractory period, cause I’m going to make that cock come over and over.  _

 

He slid back down my body, grabbing a small pillow from amongst the covers and placing it under my hips, then paused to simply look at me. My cock was curved heavily up over my stomach, but I had the feeling he wasn’t ready for it yet. I was right. His head disappeared between my legs again, and I felt him licking me again, lubing me up with his saliva, before sliding one finger into me, followed a moment later by a second, which he used to stretch me. The feeling of his fingers in my ass and my hard cock, aching, had me trying to thrust down on his fingers, begging in broken moans to just fuck me already. 

 

_ Shh, angel oppa, don’t speak, just enjoy. _

 

Finally, he withdrew his fingers and placed the head of his cock against my hole. He slammed into me, and I gasped for breath, the feeling of him slamming his hips into me again and again, hitting my prostate with every thrust, had me going insane, pulling at my restraints, bucking my hips with what little leverage I could get, begging him to let him come and end the torture. 

 

_ Are you going to come for me? Let me hear you, I want you loud and screaming. _

 

 _As_ soon as he said that, my moans rose in pitch to near screams, Ravi’s name falling from my lips like a benediction. I clenched down on his cock, needing to feel him come as I did, and I cried out as my orgasm crashed over me like a wave, dragging me under. 

 

_ Oh, fuck Ravi. Ravi, God, I’m going to cum. Fuck! Ravi. Fu-I’m coming!  _

 

Then his hand was there, wrapping firmly around me and working me through my orgasm, until I was hard again. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and I was desperate to come again. He scooped some of my come onto his fingers, coating my cock with it before he straddled me and sank down onto me. He rolled his hips languidly, smiling. 

 

_ You look so pretty when you fuck me angel. You are so hard and thick as you stretch me wide.  _

 

His words had an instant effect on me, and I grit my teeth as I forced my hips up, thrusting into him with a smack. He knew it had been coming, because he slammed his hips down to meet my thrusts, over and over. This was an almost violent coming together, and he moved faster as his orgasm approached. 

 

_ Shit, oppa, I’m going to come all over you, cum with me baby, fill me up. _

 

A few more thrusts into him and his walls gripping me were all it took for me to come a second time, my orgasm pushing him over the edge as he spurted thick ropes of white onto my chest and stomach. He collapsed onto me, making a mess between us with his come. He praised me in heaving breaths, and I felt so good, had been so good for him. 

 

_ You are amazing, angel. I can’t wait to see what you have in store for me next.  _

 

Tiredly, I laughed. 

 

_ Untie these strips and give me twenty-four hours, and I’ll show you. _


	12. Chapter 12

(Ravi)

 

We both lay entangled in each other's arms, our bodies exhausted and tingling. Leo was drifting off to sleep, his breathing slow and steady.

 

I knew I had been rough with him tonight, but God, did he give it back a hundred fold. I was amused at the fact that I had that in me. Sure I had a bit of a kinky side, but what happened tonight was a first.

 

Still, here I was, my new husband in my arms asleep and I could imagine myself anywhere else.

 

_ Give me twenty-for hours, and I'll show you. _

 

I hummed under my breath.

 

_ We'll see about that. _

 

I closed my eyes, fatigue dreading me into slumber. There was no waking in the early morning, sleep keeping it splendid grip on us. Just as the sun was settling into the high sky, I was awakened by Leo mumbling and tossing. Blinking heavy lids, I rubbed them until I could see more clearly. 

 

Leo had pulled the pillow over his head, blocking the sun's rays. Rubbing his back, I tried to rouse him tenderly. 

 

_ Morning sleepy head. We've slept most the day away. _

 

More grumbling as he pulled his head from it's dark sanctuary. 

 

I rolled my eyes as I crawled out of bed, letting him sleep while I got ready for the day. Tell hours passed before Leo finally decided to join the land of the living.

 

His mug was sitting by the coffee pot, empty. He blindly walked by the counter, hand out, then stopped when nothing was placed in it. He looked at his hand, the counter, and then back to his hand. I could help but laugh under my breath as he looked around in bewilderment.

 

Running a hand down his face and through his hair, he grumbled as he poured his own coffee. Knowing he isn't a morning person, I held the local paper up for him as he sat down.

 

_ Good morning, dear. Sleep well?  _

 

He just stared at me, a scowl on his face. I really do have that man spoiled. He watched the stream rise from his mug, the paper still folded in his hand.

 

This is going to be a long day, and it's already half over.

 

(Leo)

 

The sunlight fell in burning stripe across my face and I yanked a pillow out from under my head and threw it over my face, effectively shielding myself from the intrusive light. I wanted to doze back off, but Ravi rubbed my back soothingly. 

 

_ Morning sleepy head. We’ve slept most of the day away.  _

 

_ Mmmmmgh! _

 

I sighed out a growl, moving the pillow down so I could look at Ravi. I didn’t care about losing half a day to sleep- as a matter of fact, I’d gladly sleep the rest of the day away, given the chance. Ravi only rolled his eyes as he rolled out of the bed, leaving me to slip back into sleep. 

 

A couple of hours later, I awoke, instinctively slipping into my usual morning routine. Fifteen steps to the point in the kitchen, where Ravi always stood with my full coffee mug, and another five to the door for the paper. I counted silently in my head, reached for my cup, and… Nothing. Blinking, I looked down at my empty hand, then to the counter, and back to my hand, trying to puzzle out why my coffee mug wasn’t where it should be. Ravi laughed softly, and I shot him a glare, trying to make myself pour my own cup of coffee from the pot. Somehow I managed, then sat down at the table. Ravi held the morning paper out to me, smiling. 

 

_ Good morning dear, sleep well? _

 

I scowled. How dare he talk to me so early? I snatched the paper from him, finally feeling as if things were going right. Taking a sip of coffee, I snapped the paper open and pretended to read. 

 

After a full cup of coffee and a scan of the paper, I was actually feeling human again, so as I lay the paper down on the table, I spoke to Ravi.

 

_ So, do we have any plans for today?  _

 

(Ravi)

It took him a bit, but Leo was finally waking up after his coffee and partial reading of the paper.

 

_ So, do we have any plans for today? _

 

I hadn't really made any plans, knowing they we both stayed busy at home. I wanted to be able to just relax and go at our own pace. 

 

Really studying Leo's face, I could tell that he was still exhausted, the past few months having taken a toll on him in every sense of the word. I wanted him to unwind, enjoy our time here, without worries of schedules or plans.

 

_ Actually, I didn't make a single plan for us, well except for us to be together. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. _

 

I half expected his first plan of action to be going back to bed, but I really wanted to spend the day just exploring the island and being with him.

 

Rising from the table, I took his coffee mug, refilled it, and set it before him. He gives me the ‘now you hand it to me’ look, and I kiss his hair and head to the patio.

 

The day is sunny and warm, the water inviting. I strip my shirt off and head down the stairs that lead to the water. Slipping my body into the cool embrace, I let myself sink below the surface. My tired achy muscles are weightless in the water, and I am able to stretch them comfortably. 

 

Rising above the top, I see Leo watching me, a look of peace spreading across his handsome face. I wink and smile up at him, mouthing ‘I love you’ as I sink back under.

 

(Leo)

 

_ Actually, I didn't make a single plan for us, well except for us to be together. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. _

  
  


I was happy to hear that Ravi hadn’t made any plans, I’d had enough of schedules to last a lifetime, and I really didn’t feel like following one for our honeymoon. I sighed in relief, relaxing as he rose from his seat, taking my coffee mug and refilling it before handing it back to me. I shot him a look-oh, sure, now you hand it to me-, before he drops a kiss on the top of my head and walks out onto the patio. 

 

I rise and follow him, watching as he strips off his shirt and drops it on the ground before wading into the water. He reminds me of a mermaid as he relaxes into the embrace of the water, sinking below the surface, completely comfortable. When he comes back up, he looks up and I see him mouth the words ‘I love you’ before going back under. I shake my head slightly, a smile tugging at my lips. It still blew my mind that I had been lucky enough to be able to call Ravi mine. Giving myself over to that feeling, I too head down to the water, shedding my clothes as I go, until I'm slipping into its embrace. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Coming up from the water, I saw Leo wading near me. The sun gave his caramel-chocolate skin a bronzed glow, the water droplets like diamonds. His hair was slicked back, making his eyes stand out and appear brighter. Swimming over to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. 

 

_ Did you know that you are a god sent to earth? I am the luckiest man to have you. _

 

I twisted damp locks of his hair around my fingers, as I just stared at him. God, he is absolutely beautiful and he's all mine.

 

We waded for a bit, basking in the sunlight and making plans for the rest of the day. We settled on some market shopping to get Thank You gifts for our families for helping with the wedding. After that, there was an art exhibit that I had been wanting to see. To end the day, we reserved a table at Baun Jeju Restaurant. 

 

We got dressed then began the long trek into town. Since our accident, I have had a permanent limp, which was more prominent at times, making Leo worry. Today was one of those days, considering what I have been doing lately. Leo, on the other hand, had some nerve damage in his left arm, this would cause his arm to literally freeze up in the middle of doing something. After last night, having his arms tied up, he was having issues with numbness.

 

Great, that's my fault. Got to remember to be more careful.

 

Looking over at me, Leo read my mind.

 

_ Ravi, it's fine. Every minute was worth it, trust me. _

 

I actually blushed, remembering the new side of me from last night. I had been a little rough before, but seeing him in **_that_** **_outfit_** last night, triggered a possessive needy change. Sure, I loved when Leo was more dominant, but now he was going to have competition in that area.

 

Making it to the market place, we roamed the various shops, finding the perfect gifts for our families. Attending to have them delivered, we headed for lunch. One we filled our bellies, we had time to spare before the gallery opened. I decided to let Leo lead the way. 

 

(Leo)

 

The water was cool, a nice contrast to the warmth of Ravi’s body when he hooked himself around me, arms linked about my neck and legs locked around my waist. He looked so good, his hair slicked back from his face, body streaming with water. He had never looked so good. I felt a familiar stirring in my cock, but I willed it away. After last night, I more than needed time to recover. Ravi drew my attention. 

 

_ Did you know that you are a god sent to earth? I am the luckiest man to have you.  _

 

I ducked my head, a slight blush rising in my cheeks. Compliments always made me feel good, but I was always slightly embarrassed by them as well. Ravi’s fingers tangled in my hair, stroking it softly. The conversation turned to what we were planning for the day. We both decided that buying thank you gifts for our families was a must, so we decided to go into town to the market. After that, there was an art exhibit that Ravi wanted to see. We decided to end the day with dinner at the Baun Jeju restaurant. 

 

Eager to get what was left of the day started, we left the water and dressed. The walk to town was a fair distance, but with no car, we didn’t have much choice but to walk. However, the day was nice, not too hot, and it was a great day for it. But I noticed Ravi limping on the leg that had been damaged in our car wreck, and at the same time, he seemed to notice I was rubbing at my left arm, which hurt a little after the activities of the night before. I could read the concern in his eyes, and shook my head at him, smiling. 

 

_ Ravi, it’s fine. Every minute was worth it, trust me.  _

 

As a matter of fact, it had been much more than worth it. The dominance Ravi had displayed when I’d shown off the angel outfit I’d bought to look pretty for him had my heart pounding. Sure, I loved making Ravi fall apart for me, but after last night, I had a feeling that in future, I might be surrendering a bit more control to him in the bedroom. I shook my head to refocus on what we were here for. 

 

We hit the market first, working through choices of things to send home to our families. Arranging to have our purchases shipped, we went to lunch at a small outdoor cafe. Then, stomachs full, we realized we had time to kill before going to see the art exhibition. Ravi looked at me and smiled, opening his arms in a ‘your choice of what to do now’ gesture. Giving it some thought, I was finally struck with inspiration. Turning to Ravi, I felt my cheeks heat up, wondering what he would think of what I was going to suggest. 

 

_ Can we, ah, go to the teddy bear museum? _

 

I asked, ducking my head and looking up at him through the fringe of my hair, hoping my cuteness would win him over with the idea. 

 

(Ravi)

 

The teddy bear museum? He likes teddy bears? Cute, fluffy, cuddly teddy bears? Oh, this is going to be interesting. 

 

_ If that's where you want to go, then sure! _

 

We made our way to the glass building with colorful writing announcing the ‘TeSeum’. Saying a glance at Leo, his face was lit up, like a child going to it's first candy shop, with loads of money! The smile reached his eyes, a bounce in his step, as we entered the doors. Everything, and I mean every single thing was stuffed. Flowers, animals, and insects, it was stuffing overload. I lagged behind Leo as he walked through, eyes wide as he took everything in. He gingerly ran fingers over a giant stuffed hippo, rubbed velvety soft petals on a monsterous flower, then nearly giggled like a school girl when we came to the teddy bears. 

 

Rows and rows of bears in all shapes and sizes. I had to admit that I was even awestruck at all of them. I was looking over a small stuffed polar bear, when I heard Leo gasp. Leaning back too look around the shelving, I spotted him. 

 

A panda bear, a big as he was, had been placed on a bed, and Leo was frozen as his hand caressed the plush material on it's paw. He was instantly in love, and I wouldn't deny him this simple pleasure, though I had no idea where we were going to put it. 

 

_ That things huge, how would anyone get that in the house?  _

 

He just nodded his head, still gazing at the black and white masked face. After a few minutes, he bowed his head as he sauntered away. 

 

I found the closest worker, telling them I wanted that exact bear shipped to our address then paid for it when he was roaming the isles. 

 

**I am so whipped.**

 

I just shook my head and wiped the grin off my face before locating Leo. He had found his new niece an extra plush pink teddy bear that would probably swallow her whole and ordered to have it shipped back home. 

 

**He is such a softie.**

 

Making our way out, we headed for the art gallery. I was hoping to catch the Yi Je-hyon paintings from the Goryeo dynasty exhibit. 

 

(Leo)

 

I was happy when Ravi agreed to visit the museum with me. The closer we got, the more excited I got, until I was sure I was grinning like an idiot. Teddy bears were my secret love, one that had started in childhood but only grown over time. I was practically vibrating with impatience when we stepped into the cool interior of the building, and I felt my heart skip. There were plushes everywhere, and I couldn’t decide where to look first. I patted an enormous hippo, then rubbed at a flower as we made our way further into the building. When I spotted the teddy bears, I let out an undignified squeak, and had to stop myself from running to look. They were all shapes, sizes and colors and some even sported outfits. I felt like I was in heaven, forgetting all about Ravi for a moment. I looked over my shoulder, looking for him. That was when I saw the panda. It was huge, fully as tall as me. I gasped, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Ravi lean out from behind a shelf, shooting me a look. But I ignored him, already moving toward the bear. Reaching out, I touched its paw, which felt like silk under my fingers. I was vaguely aware of Ravi coming to stand behind me before he spoke. 

 

_ That thing’s huge, how would anyone get it in the house? _

 

My heart sank. He was probably right, of course, but still, I wanted it. I stood, just looking at it, as Ravi stepped away. After a minute, resigning myself to the fact that I couldn’t have it, I hung my head sadly and walked away. I kept looking at all the bears, wondering if I should just buy myself a smaller one, but I decided against it, although I did find an extra fluffy pink one for my niece, deciding to buy it for her and have it shipped home, even if it was bigger than she was. After I paid, Ravi came to stand beside me. I glanced at him and smiled. 

 

_ Ready?” _

 

I asked, and he nodded. I reached out to grab his hand as we left to go visit the art exhibit. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I was a mirror image of Leo from the teddy bear museum, all smiles and giddy. I loved art, especially from the Goryeo dynasty. It was like going back in time, seeing history through someone else's eyes. I could stay in here forever. 

 

I'm sure Leo was a bit bored, but I took my time studying each piece, taking in every detail. I found the piece I had been searching for ‘Gimafogangdo’, a simple yet elegant painting of a valley with horses and warriors. I wanted to reach up and touch the parchment, already so faded but still beautiful. Finally, I tore my eyes away, making our way through quickly. It was evening when we stepped into the cool breeze, and I realized it was almost dinner time. Taking Leo’s arm in mine, we made our way back through the town.

 

The night time street vendors were hopping, bright strings of lights drawing tourists to them, like a moth drawn to its death by a flame. We would make comments, amused by the haggling, as we passed each shop. We arrived at Baun, and were directed to our seats. We dined on lobster, crab legs and salads, sipping our wine as we talked about our day. After a wonderful meal, we headed back home, grabbing two ice cream cones for dessert.

 

When we arrived back at our place, there was a giant package sitting just inside the foyer area. I walked to it, looked at the tag, and smiled before turning to Leo.

 

_ I believe this is for you, babe. _

 

(Leo)

 

I could tell, the closer we got to the art exhibit, that Ravi was almost as excited as I had been when we visited the teddy bear museum. I appreciated art, the same way I appreciated dance, but neither were an all-consuming passion with me the way they were with Ravi. So instead of faking interest in the paintings, I watched Ravi instead. The way he cocked his head when looking at certain pieces, the way his eyes studied the paintings, taking in tiny details others might miss. The way his lips curved up in a smile when he noticed something amusing. When we reached the ‘Gimafogangdo’, I noticed how his body seemed to lean toward the painting, fingers curling into a fist at his side, as if to keep himself from reaching up to touch the ancient parchment. When he finally tore himself away, we left, stepping out into the warm evening. He linked his arm with mine as we walked toward the restaurant, amusing ourselves by listening in on haggling being done in the market stalls, now lit up with tiny string lights, in an effort to draw in tourists. 

 

We arrived at the restaurant and took our seats. Dinner was delicious, salads, lobster and crab, and a smooth wine. Conversation flowed easily, and after a couple of hours, we headed back home, stopping for ice cream for dessert, which we ate as we walked. When we came in the door, the sight of a huge box had me frowning. Had Ravi bought something when I wasn’t looking? But what could possibly need such a huge box? He checked the label on the box, then turned to me, grinning. 

 

_ I believe this is for you, babe.  _

 

Shrugging my shoulders, I headed for the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers until I found a pair of scissors. Coming back, I cut the tape holding the box closed, my mouth gaping open as the box fell apart, revealing the huge panda I’d admired at the museum. Dragging it out into the open, I laid it down and giggled as I threw myself on top of it. 

 

_ Gom! _

 

I giggled again as I caught the look on Ravi’s face, half amused and half exasperated. 

 

_ You named your bear...Bear?  _

 

I burst into peals of happy laughter and nodded. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Watching him look confused as he opened the box, then squealing with pure delight when he saw the giant panda fall out, I leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

 

_ Gom! _

 

He squealed as he jumped into the bear’s overstuffed arms. Snuggling in deep, he tried wrapping arms around it as he continued laughing whole heartedly.

 

_ You named your bear...Bear?  _

 

He just looked up at me, face glowing, and nodded.

 

I left him to cuddle with his new gift, opting to sit out on the patio and gaze at the stars. Our first day had been perfect, and I didn’t want this to end.

 

**Two weeks of being with you, no interruptions, no schedules. Just us.**

 

I leaned my head back, closing my eyes against the intruding thoughts of going back home eventually.  The warm air, broken up by the sporadic cool breeze, lulled me to sleep, rustling in the background as Leo attempted to put his bear somewhere. 

 

**Anywhere except the bed, Leo!**

 

That was the last thought I had, before I drifted off under the night sky.

 

(Leo)

 

I fawned over my bear for a little while longer, hardly noticing when Ravi disappeared out onto the patio. After a few minutes, however, I decided I’d better find a place to put said bear and joining Ravi. The only question was, where to store Gom. My first thought, obviously, was the bed, but I decided against it when I thought about how traumatized he’d be to see Ravi and I going at it like rabbits. In the end, I pushed him up against the living room wall, essentially out of the way but convenient if I decided I wanted him. Then I stood and made my way out onto the patio. 

 

The first thing I noticed was how peaceful it was, with the surf a quiet murmur and the vast expanse of the sky arching above us, littered with tiny diamonds. The second thing I noticed was that Ravi had fallen asleep, his head leaned back against the back of his chair. I smiled. He was so beautiful when he was awake, but asleep, he had an innocence to him, like a small child. It made me think about us as kids, and suddenly a thought hit me. 

 

**What if we had a child of our own?**

 

The idea swamped me with a fuzzy feeling. Ravi cuddling a little girl, smiling down at her, or teaching our son to dance. A lump rose in my throat, and I coughed softly to clear it. Ravi would make a wonderful dad, and even though thoughts like those had really no place in our honeymoon, it still didn’t stop me from wondering if that was something our future held.

 

Shaking my head, I crossed the patio, kneeling down in front of Ravi, cupping one hand to his cheek, then rising to brush a delicate kiss across his lips. 

 

_ Ravi, baby, wake up and come to bed with me.  _

 

(Ravi)

 

I don’t know how long I had been asleep, but when I felt something soft touching my lips, I stirred.

 

_ Ravi, baby, wake up and come to bed with me.  _

 

I nodded my head, rising up with my eyes still half closed. Leo took my hand, guiding me through the cottage. I stood still as he helped my out of my clothes, then slipped my pyjama pants over my hips. Helping me into bed, he pulled the covers over my shoulders, kissing my temple as I drifted back to sleep. 

 

_ Good night, Leo. Love you.  _

 

I hoped he had heard me as I mumbled my goodnights. 

 

I was dreaming about when Leo and I were just toddlers, our moms putting us down on the floor of the daycare beside each other. I envisioned us in primary school, hanging by the sandbox playing, just the two of us. Then we were in secondary school, playing soccer and dancing, always together, sneaking out every weekend to do crazy things. It skipped time, both of us now in high school, still glued at the hips. The last night I saw him, me on the floor leaning against my bed which Leo was laying on. My confession, him running, me crumpled on the floor. Flashes of light streamed by, different images from my life, up until I saw him again. More flashes of everything we had done together, our wedding, the honeymoon. The last image that flashed before me was both of us, sitting on our patio, age having gotten the better of our days, hand in hand as children played in the yard. We were both content, happy in our love for each other and the time we had shared. We had come full circle.

 

I awoke with a start, my arms flying to the side of the bed where Leo should have been. But he wasn’t.

 

(Leo)

 

I helped Ravi to his feet, his eyes bleary with sleep, and led him to our room, where I helped him out of his clothes and into his pyjamas. He climbed wearily into bed and was drifting off as his head hit the pillow, but he still mumbled to me. 

 

_ Good night, Leo. I love you. _

 

_ I love you too, Ravi.  _

 

I left him sleeping and wandered through the house, suddenly far too awake. I wound up back out on the patio, leaning against the railing, gazing out over the ocean. My earlier thoughts came back to me, and I couldn’t help but feel worried. Where had these thoughts even come from? It’s not that I didn’t like kids. I adored my niece, had been there when she was born, but the thought of kids had always been at some random, shadowy point in the future. And what about Ravi? The topic of kids had, understandably, never come up. What if he didn’t want kids for a while, if at all? And our relationship, while not new, wasn’t much more than fledgling, as was our marriage. I sighed. Somehow this idea had taken a hold in my brain and I had to get it out. Glancing around as if I would be spotted by some lurker in the shadows, I shed my clothes before I could second guess what I was doing, and raced down to the water. Plunging in, I began swimming, strong strokes that carried me further out, and hopefully would drown these thoughts. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I scooted out of the bed, making my way through the different rooms, looking for Leo. I saw movement to the left, turning my head just in time to see him stripping his clothes off and running for the water. I rushed to the patio, afraid something had happened, but paused when I saw he was just swimming. He continued on, further out into the black waters, as if he were on a mission, long arms reaching up and through the water at a rapid pace. I began to worry that something was bothering him, but I would let him bring it up if he wanted to. We had decided to work on communication, so this would be a test of sorts.

 

I stretched out on the chaise, watching him swim long laps in the water. When I noticed him making his way back, I went and grabbed him a towel. I met him at the steps, towel open and ready for him to take it. I went back to my seat, curling my legs up as I yawned and laid my head down.

 

_ Why are you out of bed? _

 

Without opening my eyes, I answered him.

 

_ I woke up and you were gone. Saw you out here, so I wanted to wait on you. Have a nice swim? _

 

(Leo)

 

I didn’t know how long I was in the water- it could have been minutes, or hours. I stopped when I was tired, and slowly made my way back to shore, a bit calmer than I had been. When I reached the steps to the patio, I looked up and started when I saw Ravi standing there, arms spread, holding a towel for me. Smiling at him, I took it gratefully, wrapping it around myself as much as I could. He walked back to the chair he’d fallen asleep in earlier, curling up and yawning. 

 

_ Why are you out of bed? _

 

_ I woke up and you were gone. Saw you out here, so I wanted to wait on you. Have a nice swim? _

 

I took my own seat, settling the towel around my hips and giving a vaguely affirmative grunt. After a minute, I worked up the nerve to speak, softly, in case Ravi had drifted off. 

 

_ Ravi… I have a question. Ah, I don’t know- um- how do you feel about having kids one day? _


	13. Chapter 13

(Ravi)

 

_ How do you feel about having kids one day? _

 

My eyes flew open, instantly awake. Did he just say kids?

 

_ I’m not sure. I never really thought about it. I figured I would never have any of my own, never been with anyone, until now, that I would have kids with. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love kids, but just had to live vicariously through my cousins and their kids. Would we be able to make time for them, as busy as we are? I don’t want to have a kid just to send them to daycare all day and never be there for them. If I, if we, were to have any, I want us to be able to be involved in their growing years. Give them the kid of upbringing we had, ya know, family and love and people always around. Why do you ask? _

 

I had never really honestly thought about the subject before. I had come to terms that I would always be alone, before Leo came back into my life. I knew he enjoyed the times he got to spend with his niece, even making it to the hospital when she was born. He spoiled her rotten, but, was that because she was family? Did he want any, or was this his way of telling me he didn’t want any. I leaned up in the chair, elbows on my knees, preparing for whatever he was going to say. Whatever he decided, I would be happy with it. But the dream I just woke up from was lingering in the back of my head. 

 

Maybe I did want a child that would be ours. Another part of our lives that we could share together and share our love with.

 

(Leo)

 

I listened calmly as Ravi answered my question, nodding slightly. I agreed with everything he said, especially the part about spending quality time with our child, instead of simply sending them to daycare all the time. It gave me a bit of grounding, which I needed at the moment. 

 

_ Why do you ask? _

 

I brought a hand up, rubbing the back of my neck self-consciously. 

 

_ It’s just that, earlier, when you fell asleep, you looked so peaceful, and I couldn’t help but think back to when we were kids. And I just, I wondered what you’d think of the idea. I mean, I know it’s way too soon in our lives to be thinking about bringing a child into our family, but...Someday, I’d like to have a baby with you. I bet you’d make a great dad, Ravi.  _

 

I cleared my throat, suddenly nervous. What would he say to that?

 

(Ravi) 

 

If I knew anything about Leo, it was three things.

 

One, he doesn't talk about anything, unless it has really affected him.

 

Two, when he wanted something badly enough, he found a way to get it.

 

And third, I love this man and I want to have a family with him, know he would be the best father any kids could dream of.

 

I studied his face, the nervous anticipation written all over it. The decision was hinging on me, and it had taken a vast amount of courage for him to talk with me about it.

 

I already knew my answer, the dream I had told me that much, and I wondered if we would really be able to wait long before we started.

 

_ So, how many do you want, and when do you want to start the adoption process? _

 

(Leo)

 

_ So, how many do you want, and when do you want to start the adoption process?  _

 

My head snapped up, and I was sure I looked like an idiot as I gaped. 

 

_ I-what?  _

 

Ravi laughed softly at me and shook his head. My head was spinning. How many, and when? I tried to order my strewn thoughts and I managed to choke out an answer. 

 

_ I, well, I thought two. Maybe not at the same time, but eventually...And, a daughter first? A girl to teach cooking to, one who loves dance as much as her abeoji.  _

 

I smiled at Ravi. 

 

_ A girl to keep us both in line, to roll her eyes and call us idiots and slam her door when she’s a teen, and, oh, my God, Ravi. Can you imagine the horror?  _

 

I giggled helplessly at the thought of a hormonal teen girl who was convinced her fathers had no idea whatsoever about her boy troubles, or anything else going on with her life. But as my laughter subsided, I realized I hadn’t answered the second of Ravi’s questions. I didn’t want to rush him into anything, so I stood and resituated myself on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and touching my forehead to his.

  
  
  


(Ravi)

 

Two kids, and a girl first. Okay, we can shoot for that.

 

_ A girl to teach cooking to, one who loves dance as much as her abeoji.  _

 

Abeoji. The word swirled around in my brain, the voice of our future child saying that word to me. At that moment, I wanted to hear that more than anything.

 

_ A girl to keep us both in line, to roll her eyes and call us idiots and slam her door when she’s a teen, and, oh, my God, Ravi. Can you imagine the horror?  _

 

_ Actually, yes Leo, I can imagine it. Remember, I have a sister, and it was hell at times. But at other times, it was the best thing.  _

 

_ What about a son? One to protect his sister, grow up to love someone just as forever as his Appa does. A son that want to do what right, be loyal, and compassionate. _

 

_ I would have a house full of kids if they were anywhere closer to the person you are.  _

 

I closed my eyes briefly, picturing is chasing kids everywhere around our house, dance lessons, music lessons, school plays. We could do this, and we be great at it.

 

When Leo came to sit on my lap, I wrapped my arms around his waist as he put his forehead to mine _. _

 

_ When, Ravi, only you can answer. I’ll be ready whenever you are, but I don’t want to rush you into anything before we can discuss it in-depth. Does that sound good to you? _

 

I tried to think logically, we had to be ready, but I also wanted to be a little selfish with my time. I wanted us to enjoy just the two of us, no interruptions, no one else being there. Just a while longer to live only him, before I shared that love with our children.

 

_ Let's give it a year or two. I want you all to myself for a bit longer, then we can have one right after the other, if that's what you want. Do I sound selfish for saying that? _

 

_ (Leo) _

 

_ Let's give it a year or two. I want you all to myself for a bit longer, then we can have one right after the other, if that's what you want. Do I sound selfish for saying that? _

 

I shook my head. 

 

_ No, Ravi. It’s not selfish at all. There’s no time limit on building our family. And, to be honest, I’d like to keep you for myself for just a bit longer as well. As a matter of fact… _

 

I lifted myself up, just far enough that I could throw my leg over his, bringing myself down to straddle his hips, rolling them down into his. 

 

_ I want you inside me, Ravi. I want you to take me apart and put me back together. Just for you. _

 

With that, I lowered my head and brushed my lips against his in a gentle kiss. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Leo lifted his hips, just enough to swing a well toned leg over and straddle my thighs. Being in just a towel, I could feel his erection laying heavy against my stomach. The way he kissed me, his hips rolling down into me, stirred the fire that had been building while he sat on my lap. 

 

_ I want you inside me, Ravi. _

 

He kisses my on my forehead.

 

_ I want you to take me apart and put me back together.  _

 

His thumb runs across my lips, dipping into my mouth.

 

_ Just for you. _

 

He pushes his hips forward, rocking into me, my own erection craving the friction he was teasing me with.

 

Placing my hands on the arms of the chaise, I lift us both up. Wrapping one hand behind him, I lower him to the ground. My mouth searches for flesh to latch onto. He is still slightly salty and damp. My tongue runs up from the base of his neck, over his jaw and finding his lips, I delve inside. He is warm and inviting. The soft moan that escaped him goes straight to my cock making it jump in my loose pants. Supporting the back of his head with my hand, I lean into him, bending his body backwards as I deepen the kiss. He begins walking backwards, pulling me with him, as he makes our way to the bedroom. 

 

When I feel his knees hit the mattress, I set him down slowly. As he scoots his body further back, I follow his movements, hovering over him. As he laid back on the pillows, I pressed myself flush along his tall frame. Reaching between us, I untucked the towel, ripping it from under him. 

 

I sat back on my knees, gazing at him naked and ready for the taking. As much as I wanted a repeat of last night, I also wanted to simply make love to him. Tease him as he falls apart under my touch. When I finally make love to him, I will knit him together, piece by piece, as I become one with him. I want to watch him come undone, begging for me, hearing my name fall from his lips like nectar from the gods. I am going to claim him, own him, and make sure that he knows only I can please him like that.

 

He watches me through thick lashes, licking his lips as I untie my pants. He sits up, then helps me pull them down past my hips and down my legs. Kicking them off onto the floor, i return to my favorite position, between his legs. I reach to the side of the bed, finding a fresh bottle of lube, taking my time to slick my cock and then his tight entrance. I insert one long thin finger slowly, watching his eyes flutter close. I set a teasingly slow pace, stroking up and in, hooking my finger to run along his velvet soft walls. His moans are low, like the purr of a cat, the sound reverberating in my crotch as I twitch wildly in anticipation of being inside of him. Inserting another finger, I begin rotating them as I open him up effortlessly. He pushed his body down on my hand, craving the fulfillment that only my thick hard cock can satisfy. 

 

I leaned over, mouth hungrily kissing him as I fingered him. I swallowed the groans he emitted, savoring the way they rumbled down in my chest. Pulling out of him slowly, I lined myself up, pressing my length into him with a deep growl. The feel of his walls stretching then surrounding me had my entire being shuddering in pleasure. I brought his legs over my arms, lifting his lower body off the bed.Hitting the base of my cock with the rim of his hole, I nestled myself into him. He begged for me to move, and I obliged with only the slightest of movements. When he began rolling his hips into mine, I couldn’t take the mind blowing sensations any longer. I pulled back, long languid strokes, that had him clamping around me. I keep my focus trained on his face, the way he breathed in deep sighs, his head falling back and exposing his neck. Placing a hand gently around his throat, I pushed his head further back, eliciting a throaty rumble of ecstacy. His hand gripped my wrist, holding my hand in place.

 

The sight of him, opened and vulnerable egged me on. I kept my control, continuing to roll my pelvis forward and driving deep inside the softness that was engulfing every inch of me. Bucking his hips up then coming down hard, I knew I was experiencing the complete falling apart of the man I loved. My only desire was to make him feel loved, wanted and needed. Anything beyond that didn’t matter to me. My orgasm was coming fast, but I wanted to hold it off until he came for me, screaming my name unashamed. 

 

I wrapped one arm under him, then pulled out as I flipped him over. Lightly pushing him down onto the bed, I lifted his waist and spread his legs, entering him with one stroke. I laid my chest along his back, rocking our bodies together, as he pressed his ass into me. Reaching for his hand, I raised it above his head, interlocking our fingers together. He fisted our hands, holding onto mine like an anchor. 

 

_ My  angel, my love, I want you to come for me. Call my name out, scream if you want. I’m  _ right here with you.

 

The motion of our rocking was giving his cock just the right amount of friction on the mattress, bringing his release to the surface. Tears rolled down his cheeks and every nerve in him shot electric shocks that radiated from his core outwards. He whimpered my name, his lips searching for mine, like they were an oasis of water to parched lips. As his walls fluttered then clenched me tight, my own orgasm followed, mind-numbing and wrecking me for him. I rode his orgasm out, still slipping in and back until his fingers loosened their grip on my hand. I had just experienced the most primal undoing of his soul and mine, making us whole again as we made love like never before.

 

(Leo)

  
  


I knew Ravi was strong, but when he lifted both of us up off the chaise, I couldn’t help the small squeak that fell from my lips. He let me slid down in his arms until my feet touched the floor, his lips brushing up my neck, tongue trailing up my skin, sparking electricity in my blood. When his lips meet mine, he delves as deep as possible into my mouth with his tongue, bending me backwards. I take a step back, pulling him with me, my arms wrapped securely around his neck. I’m careful and slow, and somehow I manage to guide us to the bedroom, one step at a time. 

 

When the back of my knees hit the bed, Ravi pushes me down gently. I slide back, further onto the bed, him following me. When my head comes to rest on the pillows, Ravi presses his body fully against me, reaching between us at the same time, pulling the towel from around my hips, tossing it away. He rears up above me, eyes travelling slowly from my face, down my chest, and lower. I would usually be scared to be seen in such a position, naked and open to his gaze, but this is Ravi, the man I love more than my life, and so I simply lay still, letting him look at me. I lick my lips as he unties his pyjama pants, maneuvering so that I can help him pull them off. He kicks them away, then settles between my thighs, reaching out to grab a bottle of lube. He pours a generous amount onto his hand, which he then strokes over his cock. His hand falls away after a moment, and I feel one of his slender fingers at my opening. It slides in easily, and the feeling has my eyes fluttering. He’s slow and thorough, curling his finger to stroke every inch of my passage. It makes me moan, softly, and as he inserts another finger into me, I roll my hips, my moans getting louder. 

 

His mouth comes down on mine, his fingers slipping from my body, only to be replaced by his cock. He pulls my legs up, hooking them over his shoulders, my lower half rising off the bed, and he fills me fully. He is still for so long that I get desperate, rolling my hips and whining. 

 

_ Ravi, please  _ move!

 

He does, slowly, withdrawing then coming back into me. The feeling is amazing, and my head falls back further into the pillows as my body takes what he’s offering. Then I feel his hand come across my throat, pressing gently, and I don’t know how it affects me so much, but the lightning in my blood becomes a storm and I growl, my hand coming up to hold his hand on my neck. 

 

He keeps thrusting into me, and I feel as if I’m about to explode, yet it feels so good, so  _ right.  _ I can feel my own orgasm building like a cresting wave, and I close my eyes, about to give myself over to it, until Ravi wraps one arm around my waist, and flips me over onto my stomach. I whine, a high pitched sound of denial. I was so close! I feel him pressing my upper body into the mattress, and then he pulls my hips up and slides back into me. His front is laying in a hot arch along my back, and he rocks his hips into me. His hands come up, fingers intertwined with mine, and I grip them like a lifeline. He whispers into my ear as he squeezes my hand. 

 

_ My angel, my love, I want you to come for me. Call my name out, scream if you want. I’m  _ right here with you. 

 

And god, if that doesn’t do everything in the world for me. My brain seems to short-circuit, and words come dripping from my lips. 

 

_ Ravi, Ravi, yes, baby. You feel so good, fill me up so right. I love it! I want to come for you, please, baby, Ravi, make me come! _

 

His hips kept moving, and I angled my hips so that my cock rubbed against the mattress under me, until my orgasm exploded inside me like a supernova. My whole existence came down to just the two of us, more than just our bodies joined, but our souls as well. It seemed like we stood at the beginning of time, just the two of us, in a moment of absolute perfection. His name spilled from my lips, and I couldn’t tell if I was whispering or screaming. 

 

(Ravi) 

 

I was shook to my core, having never experienced anything as close to nirvana, as I had just now, with Leo. I was overwhelmed, tears falling as I laid next to him, his presence grounding my soul back to earth. I had felt love, but only that of family, but being  **_in love_ ** does something to you. I wanted to give him everything, be his everything. I wanted to be that person that made his life worth living.

 

Leo rolled over to face me, wiping the tears away from my cheeks. I was broken for him, and I felt like he had pieced me back together more than I did for him. 

 

_ Leo, how did I get so lucky to have you? What did I ever do to deserve your love? _

 

It was more of a statement than a real question, but I didn’t deserve him. But he loved me just the same. 

 

Lying there beside him, I slung a leg over his, placing my arm over his waist as I curled up on his chest. I was spent, my tired body craving the warm embrace of sleep. 

 

_ I love you. _

 

It was barely audible as I let my exhaustion consume me, visions of a little girl and a little boy smiling up at me, filling my dreams

 

When I felt the sun warming my skin, I turned to Leo, only to find his spot empty and cold. Turning my head left then right, I heard coffee dripping from the maker and had the most heavenly scent fill my nostrils. Bacon, eggs, and something else pulled me from the bed. 

 

Making my way into the kitchen, I saw Leo, my pyjama pants hanging low on his hips, standing at the stove cooking.

 

I must be dreaming! I had never had him cook breakfast in all the time we had been together.

 

_ Who are you and what have you done with my husband? _

 

Leo, snickered as he poured my coffee into a mug and handed it over to me. I took a sip, inhaling the sweet aroma. I made my way to the table, Leo setting a full plate before me.

 

_ Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well? _

 

He was talking this early? I don’t know what has come over him, but I can see how he let me spoil him all this time.

 

_ Seriously, what’s up? _

 

I was afraid he had something up his sleeve, and I wasn’t to positive I wanted to know what that something was.

 

Keeping my lips sealed, I drank my coffee and ate the wonderful meal set before me. Leo plated his food, then joined me. A wicked grin was plastered on his face, and I had to look away. This was weird and I was beginning to worry.

 

_ C’mon Leo, just tell me what’s going on! You’re killing me here! _

 

_ (Leo) _

 

The next morning, I woke up early. Sliding out of bed, I grabbed the closest piece of clothing I could find, which just happened to be Ravi’s pyjama pants. Slipping them on, I padded out to the patio, inhaling deep breaths of the cool morning air as I watched the sun come up. It was beautiful, and gave me something to focus on and just enjoy, without having to think. Once the light was dancing over the water and the air lost its chill, I headed back inside. I stood just inside the door for a minute, then decided that today, I'd spoil my new husband and fix breakfast for him. 

 

I was just finishing up when Ravi emerged from the bedroom, my pyjama pants almost falling off his hips, rubbing his eyes. Catching sight of me, his jaw dropped in shock.

 

_ Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?  _

 

I laughed softly as I poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. It was true, I'd never cooked breakfast before, but that's not because I couldn't-usually Ravi was up before me so he'd always taken care of it. 

 

He sank down into his seat as I fixed him a plate. Setting it in front of him, I asked if he'd slept well. He nodded as he began to eat, and I filled my own plate and joined him. After a while, he glanced up at me. 

 

_ Seriously, what's up?  _

 

I knew exactly what he meant, but I just shot him a cryptic smile. He hunched over his plate, practically glaring at me. 

 

_ C’mon Leo, just tell me what’s going on! You’re killing me here! _

 

I shook my head. 

 

_ You'll see in a little while. It's a surprise.  _

 

And that's all I would say. Finishing up my breakfast, I grabbed our plates and washed up quickly, before stepping up behind Ravi’s chair and wrapping my arms around him. 

 

_ Trust me, with your love of art, you'll like this.  _

 

With that, I headed to the bathroom to shower. 

 

(Ravi) 

 

I just started at him as hugged me from behind then went to the shower. 

 

_ Trust me, with your love of art, you'll like this.  _

 

My love of art, huh. 

 

I couldn't imagine what he had up his sleeve, but I couldn't wait to find out. This could be anything, knowing Leo.

 

I stood quickly, practically running to join Leo in the shower. I stepped inside, turning him into a kiss. It was soft and timid, not wanting to really get something started but just tell him good morning. 

 

We showered, dried off, then quickly got dressed. There is some little sexy part to watching your spouse get dressed. Knowing that you would most likely be taking those clothes off of them later. I should my head, clearing all naughty thoughts away.

 

**_Down boy! Your won't be able to walk after this honeymoon if you keep this up._ **

 

Resigned to having to wait, I came up behind Leo, nuzzling his neck and kissing his ear.

 

_ So, what do you want to do today? Today is all about you. Anything you want. _

 

(Leo)

 

I wasn’t in the shower for more than a minute before I heard the sound of Ravi shedding his clothes and climbing in behind me. I finished rinsing the shampoo from my hair before Ravi put his hands on my shoulders, turning me slowly to face him. When his lips met mine, I felt my heart swell with love and smiled into the kiss. 

 

We didn’t spend any more time than necessary under the warm spray, and we were out and dressed in a little under fifteen minutes. As I was buttoning up my shirt, Ravi came up behind me, winding his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck. 

 

_ So, what do you want to do today? Today is all about you. Anything you want. _

 

I reached up, placing my hands over his. 

 

_ Well...We’re going to a very...Unique art exhibit. I hope you’ll, ah, appreciate it.  _

 

I smiled shyly, thinking about just where we were going, half of me thrilling and wanting to giggle at what I imagined his reaction would be, the other half of me wondering if it were really such a good idea. But, I’d already told him we were going, so there was no backing out now. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I would gladly go see another art exhibit. I tried my best to figure out which exact gallery we were going to, since I had checked them all out prior to coming here. Whatever it was, Leo was excited, so that was enough for me.

 

Finished dressing, I sat on the bed while Leo fixed his hair and put his signature eyeliner around his eyes. I didn’t know how he did it, but he looked sexier every day. Once he had completed his primping, we headed out the door. We called for a cab, my leg aching from all the walking we did yesterday. 

 

Leo would start to smile, blushing lightly, and giggle only to compose himself. He did this several times along the way, peaking my interest even more. I just had to know what had him so happy and amused. 

 

_ We’re almost there, close your eyes. _

 

Closing my eyes tight, I felt my heart racing with anticipation, my own giddiness taking hold.

 

(Leo)

 

I could tell that Ravi was wracking his mind, trying to figure out just where this art exhibit was while I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn’t usually vain, but even I had to admit that my eyes were my best feature. I liked to outline them to make them stand out, especially today. I was certain that my efforts would pay off when we got back.  When I deemed them perfect, I spent a few long minutes brushing my hair to fall just so. When I decided it couldn’t get any better, I turned to Ravi with a smile. We decided to call for a cab, Ravi wincing as he hobbled around, his leg no doubt aching terribly after all the walking we had done yesterday, not to mention our intense love-making. On the way there, I couldn’t help but blush and giggle breathlessly as I considered where we were going. I caught Ravi glancing at me out of the corner of my eye a couple of times, grinning at me, clearly excited to know where we were going. As we approached, I turned to him. 

 

_ We’re almost there, close your eyes. _

 

The cab pulled up to the front gate of the park, and I slid out, reaching back for Ravi’s hand and pulling him out of the car’s interior. I cleared my throat as the cab drove away, and turned Ravi to face the huge sign above the entrance. My face was cherry red, I was sure, if the heat in my cheeks was anything to go on. But I’d managed to draw from a well of strength today, and I wasn’t about to give up on my sort-of-prank, sort-of-date with my husband now. Especially if I got ideas from the artwork we’d see today. 

 

So I grit my teeth, to control my nervous laughter and told Ravi,

 

_ Ok, you can open your eyes.  _

 

I gazed up at the sign, rather than at Ravi, the image burned into my brain. 

 

**Loveland.**

 

(Ravi)

 

**LOVELAND!**

 

I had only heard about this place from a few of the dancers at Club Soap, but I had never come here before. Leo was beet red, a sheepish smile on his face. I looked at him, slack jawed as I looked back at the sign. My lips curled into a devilish grin, and I smacked Leo’s butt playfully.

 

_ An art exhibit, huh? _

 

He got even redder, if that was possible. Taking his hand, we entered the gate. It actually was an amazing place. Sculptures depicted people and animals in various sex acts and of the human body. Some were serious, others funny, but all of them intriguing. We would stop at each display, him becoming embarrassed at a few while I studied the details and creativity in the minute details. There were times when, if I wasn’t in public, I would have had a raging hard-on on full display for everyone. Leo would lag behind, his eyes focusing in on certain sculptures that were about love, pure and sensual. I watched as his head would tilt to one side, eyes widening a fraction, the tilt to the other. To be inside his mind right now, to know what he was thinking about. 

 

Leo is a shy person by nature, so for him to bring me here was a means of coming out of his shell and opening up to me more. There was one particular sculpture, two men with their limbs entangled together, their mouths connected in a deep and passionate kiss, beside them two women in the same fashion. It was a declaration that love knows no bounds, no color, no gender, nothing but the fact that it is real, no matter who you’re with. I walked up to Leo, wrapping my arm around his waist and pulled him close to me.

 

_ Thank you for bringing me here. But, the only sculpture I ever want to look at is you. You’re the only piece of art that I want to run my hands over, gaze at with adoration, and own. _

 

Placing a kiss fully on his lips, I breathed in his scent, the heady aroma making me light headed with desire. Breaking the kiss, I walked with him in my arm, continuing the trip through the exhibit.

 

When we came to the end, there was a gift shop that had several miniature replicas of the artwork. I found one of the two men and women, wanting to have it for our house. I wanted that permanent reminder that I love him, no matter who he is. 

 

We hailed a cab, heading home afterwards. My mind was reeling with all the images we had seen. 

 

(Leo)

 

_ An art exhibit, huh? _

 

I went even more red, if that was possible, as Ravi smacked my butt. I shrugged. It  _ was  _ an art exhibit, if based only in eroticism. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, and I willed my face to cool as Ravi took my hand and lead me into the park. 

 

I was worried that the statues would be hard for me to look at, either out of self-consciousness, or because I’d find myself much to engrossed in them for such a public place. In the end, however, I found that I could appreciate them for their embodiment of the very loving act of sex. That’s not to say that a few didn’t have me ducking my head and taking deep breaths. Ravi seemed to enjoy it was well, which was really what I was concerned about. As we came to a stop in front of a statue depicting two men in an embrace, a pair of women mimicking their pose next to them, he pulled me close. 

 

_ Thank you for bringing me here. But, the only sculpture I ever want to look at is you. You’re the only piece of art that I want to run my hands over, gaze at with adoration, and own.  _

 

I nodded. I was happy that he had enjoyed our visit, and I found myself wondering if he really did see me as a work of art. Inside my own skin, it was hard to judge. He kissed me then, a heady meeting of lips that left my head spinning as he pulled away. 

  
When we reached the gift shop, Ravi made it a point to buy a miniature copy of the statue of the pairs of men and women. I didn’t see anything I like particularly, so we headed outside, this time hailing a taxi to take us home. On the ride, I kept glancing at Ravi, who seemed preoccupied. But then, so was I. In the backseat of the cab, I could fully process the sculptures we’d seen. And as I did so, thinking back, I felt more than my cheeks grow warm. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something else, but the closer we got to home, the more I wanted to reach out and touch Ravi, to connect with him, and let him know that sex was definitely on the agenda for tonight. Biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, I finally reached out, my fingers curling around his wrist as I gazed at him, pouring my need for him out silently. When we got home, I was going to  _ wreck  _ him. 


	14. Chapter 14

(Ravi)

 

On the ride home, I was simply thinking about my favorite sculptures we had seen and the beauty in love making. Leo was beside me, in his own world, eyes closed as he pondered over whatever he was thinking about. I loved seeing him blush and act shy around some of the artwork, knowing deep down, he wouldn’t mind exploring some of the positions he had seen. He was quite the lover, willing to try something new, wanting to please me as much as I wanted to please him.

 

I felt his fingers grip my wrist, tightening them as he looked at me. There was a look in his eyes, one I had only seen a few times. It was primal, hungry, and needy, and it made my heart race and my groin ache with want. I had a feeling that tonight Leo was going to be the one in control, and I was more than willing to let him. I wanted to see what he was exactly capable of, and how far he would take me. 

 

(Leo)

 

I kept my hand on Ravi’s wrist until we got home, practically dragging him out of the cab before it had fully come to a stop. I only released him long enough to yank my wallet from my back pocket, tossing bills into the cab, possibly much more than the fare, but at this point, I didn’t care. I reached around Ravi to slam the car door shut, and didn’t give it another thought as I took his wrist again, tugging him inside. No sooner had the door closed behind us than I shoved him up against it, my hands gripping his wrists and bringing them up above his head as I brought my lips down on his, questing into his mouth and grinding our crotches together. When I broke away, I was gasping, and I could feel Ravi practically vibrating against me. 

 

_ Fuck, Ravi, baby. Clothes off. I’m going to fuck you so good, baby, wreck you and make you come just on my cock.  _

 

The words came from somewhere primal, deep inside me as I stepped back. But I didn’t regret them. 

 

I watched as he stripped with shaking fingers. When he was naked, I hurriedly stripped off my own clothes, watching him the whole time. I loved to see how expressive he could be, and this time was no exception. He was beautiful, and he’d be even more so when I was done with him. 

 

Taking the few steps needed to reach him, I dropped to my knees, mouth opening smoothly around his cock as I swallowed him down. Usually, I would take my time, draw our lovemaking out, but right now I was just to eager. I swirled my tongue around his length as I bobbed my head, wanting to feel him come on his tongue. I gazed up at him, I blinked my eyes slowly, knowing how they made his stomach drop when I looked at him this way. It wasn’t long before he was giving me what I wanted, his cock throbbing as he came, hot and heavy. I swallowed it all down before rising slowly to my feet, my own cock throbbing almost painfully. 

 

_ Good boy, you’re so good for me baby. Now, I want you to bend over the back of the couch, ass out, and let me fuck that pretty little hole of yours. _

 

Ravi couldn’t move fast enough, moving more quickly than I would have imagined, draping himself over the couch, upper body supported by the half-dozen throw pillows, his legs spread slightly and hips resting on the couch. I moaned in appreciation as I rummage in the drawer of the side table, withdrawing a tube of lube triumphantly. I snapped the cap open, pouring some into my hand and stroking myself carefully. I was so hard that even a touch the right way could set me off, and I wanted to come inside Ravi, mark him up and claim him as mine. 

 

I dropped the lube to the floor and came up behind him, bringing my lubed fingers to his entrance, while my other hand traced soothing lines down his back. I slipped one finger into him, then a second. Pulling my hand back, I watched my fingers reappear, then disappear back inside him. He whined, a high pitched, needy sound. Pulling my fingers free with a jerk, I replaced them with my cock in a smooth slide, hardly giving him time to adjust before I was fucking smoothly into the warmth of his body. 

 

_ Oh, my God, Ravi. You feel so fucking good around my cock, baby. So hot, and smooth, and wet. I would gladly spend the rest of my life fucking you.  _

 

I thrust my hips into him to punctuate just how good he feels, then slide my hands around his slender hips. 

 

_ But right now, baby, I want you to come for me. I’m not going to touch you, but you’re still going to be a good boy and come for oppa, yes? _

 

I angled my hips just right, hitting his prostate with each thrust and waiting for him to answer. 

 

(Ravi)

 

Before the taxi even came to a complete stop, Leo had the door open, nearly pulling me over as he tried to get me out of the back seat. Frustrated, he let my wrist go long enough to throw money are the driver, probably enough for the tip and then some _.  _

 

Grasping it again, he drug me inside. Slamming the door behind me, I felt his hands on my chest as he pushed me flush against the door. Leo took both my wrists, lifting them over my head and pinning me in place. He pressed his crotch to mine, his erection flush with mine as his mouth sought my lips hungrily. He was beyond taking his time, his need evident in the way he was grinding into me.

 

I could hello but give in to the way he was making me feel, I was moaning low in my chest as he took in every sound. 

 

_ Fuck, Ravi, baby. Clothes off. I’m going to fuck you so good, baby, wreck you and make you come just on my cock.  _

 

In a haste, I stripped down as he watched me, no, ogled me, like a lion stalking its prey. He began undressing himself, righting then off in a hurry as he stared into my eyes. Watching him slowly becoming naked before me, I raked my gaze up, my mouth dropping open as I saw him raw and craving my body for his.

 

In a quick stride he was on his knees at my feet, his warm wet mouth taking my cock in with ease. He was quickly sucking and releasing my full length, not wanting to draw out the pleasure for either of us. He was lust filled, needing a hard fuck instead of slow love making. Looking down at his face, he blinked slowly, those cat eyes making my gut tighten with my cock jump in his mouth. As I continued to fuck hard into his mouth, I came without warning, throbbing and pulsing as my cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it down, sucking until I was milked dry.

 

_ Good boy, you’re so good for me baby. Now, I want you to bend over the back of the couch, ass out, and let me fuck that pretty little hole of yours. _

 

I wasn’t going to deny him, nor myself. I rushed to the couch, Leo taking a second to register that I was moving, and spread myself out for him. The pillows supported my upper half as I arched my ass up for him. I could hear him fumbling around in the side table, most likely searching for the lube we had put there the other night. I heard the snap of the lid, then the sound of his hand stroking his cock as he coated it liberally. When I heard him suck a deep breath through his teeth, I knew he was near the breaking point of his orgasm already. His long, thin, but strong, finger entered me without resistance, immediately followed by a second one. I could feel them sliding in and out, swirling and circling along my dark and soft walls. He was taking pleasure in this I could tell, by the way he was trailing lines down my back as he slowly fingered me. I gasped and groaned as he snapped his fingers out of me only to glide his cock hard into my waiting tunnel. The sting of how he stretched me sent heat to my gut, my eyes rolling back in my head from the sensation of being complete filled by him.

 

_ Oh, my God, Ravi. You feel so fucking good around my cock, baby. So hot, and smooth, and wet. I would gladly spend the rest of my life fucking you. _

 

Each word was punctuated by a thrust of his hips, fast and deep. Grabbing my hips so tight I could feel them bruising he continued to whisper naughty words behind me, driving my closer over the crest of my own orgasm.

 

_ But right now, baby, I want you to come for me. I’m not going to touch you, but you’re still going to be a good boy and come for oppa, yes? _

 

Every stroke hit my prostate, pushing me even that much closer, as his words did things to my head. I could feel it building, the apex of my high soaring.

 

_ Oh Fuck, oppa! I’m going to cum so hard for you. You feel so damn good right now, I-I’m com-coming. Fuck me hard oppa! _

 

With just a few more thrusts, angling his hips to hit that sweet bundle of nerves each time, I was falling apart beneath him. I shot thick ropes up my stomach, having my cock rocking on the arm of the couch under me. Instantly my walls clamped down, feeling him thick and hard inside, as my release rushed through my body from head to toe, my toes curling tight.

 

As I slumped forward into the pillows, I felt Leo still pumping me hard, chasing his own high.

 

(Leo)

 

_ Oh Fuck, oppa! I’m going to cum so hard for you. You feel so damn good right now, I-I’m com-coming. Fuck me hard oppa! _

 

Ravi’s voice cracked, full of desperation as I fucked him harder, feeling my orgasm building. A few more thrusts was all it took to have Ravi coming again, untouched this time, clenching around my cock, driving me closer to my own release. When he collapsed under me, I couldn’t stop, and a few more thrusts had me spilling inside him, his name a broken cry on my lips. 

 

I put my forearms on either side of his head body shaking with the effort of staying upright as I gasped for breath, littering little kisses on whatever part of Ravi’s skin I could reach. When I felt strong enough, I pulled slowly from inside him, before placing my hands on his upper arms and turning him to face me. I kissed him softly, sated. 

 

_ You’re always so good for me, Ravi. _

 

I praised him as I pulled him around to sit on the couch, grabbing a giant throw off a nearby chair, sinking down and pulling him down next to me, angling his body so that he was stretched out, and placing a pillow in my lap for his head. When he relaxed into me, I threw the throw around us, running my hands through his hair soothingly. After a moment, I spoke again. 

 

_ Are you ok? Your leg, I mean.  _

 

I realized, belatedly, that I hadn’t even thought about it. For a moment, I wanted to apologize, but I decided that if Ravi had been in pain, he would have told me. So I returned my hands to stroking his head, relaxing. 

 

(Ravi)

 

_ You’re always so good for me, Ravi. _

 

He was planning feather light kisses all over my back and neck, then turning me around so he could kiss me. Pulling me up, he seeing us around, pulling me with him onto the couch. He scooted to the very edge, placing a small pillow on his lap and bringing my head to lay down. 

 

Running his fingers through my sweat dampened hair, I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard him speak over me.

 

_ Are you ok? Your leg, I mean.  _

 

To be honest, since I had started dancing again, and using it so often lately, it hurt all the time, but I wasn't going to let him know that. He had finally let that guilt go, and I didn't want it rearing its ugly head again.

 

_ It's fine. Don't worry about that. _

 

He nodded then went back to playing with my hair. Before I knew it, I was out, the peaceful quiet and him playing with my hair lulling me deep in slumber. I slept soundly, content and finally at peace.

 

The last few days on Jeju were spent at the cottage, swimming, lounging, reading and watching movies as we are on the patio. Our last night there we called our families, making sure they got their gifts. 

 

We had a plane to catch for Tokyo, so we were up early, everything packed, even  **_Gom_ ** , and shipped to our house. We had our separate luggage for the second part of our trip by the door.

 

Leo came out in a pale pink shirt sleeved button up and off white line shorts and boat shoes. His dark skin a stark contrast to his clothing. His muscular legs were being shown off, and he looked handsome enough to eat, but we had placed to go and things to see. 

 

Grabbing his hand, we walked out and took one last selca in front of the cottage. Sliding in to the taxi, we headed out on the second leg of our honeymoon.

 

(Leo)

 

After Ravi reassured me that he was fine, I fell asleep with my hands still tangled in his hair, the two of us sleeping contently through the night. 

 

The next few days flew by in a blur. Having seen the things most interesting to us on the island, we spent the long, lazy hours at the cottage, swimming, watching movies while cuddled on the the couch, or reading books in companionable silence. The last night, we called our families, checking in with them and making sure they’d gotten all the gifts we’d had mailed to them. 

 

The following morning, we got up early to catch our plane to Tokyo. We only had a few small suitcases to take with us, the rest of our stuff packed in boxes, awaiting their shipment home. I took time to look my best that day, feeling a little sad that we were leaving but ready for the next step on our honeymoon. When I came out of the cottage for the last time, locking the door behind me, I could read Ravi’s appreciation for my clothing choice all over his face. The faded pink shirt and off-white line shorts were both comfortable and had the added advantage of showing off my sun-kissed skin. Ravi grabbed my hand and insisted that we take one last selca by the cottage door before leaving for the airport. 

 

I watched the island drop away and disappear below us, then turned to Ravi and wound my fingers around his, smiling as he looked at me in surprise. I shrugged. 

 

_ I’m so ready for the next week, Ravi. I love being on this trip with you. And I love you.  _

 

(Ravi)

 

Sitting on the plane, Leo interlaced our fingers together. He isn't much for PDA, never really was the whole time we've been together, so for him to do this, surprised me. 

 

_ I’m so ready for the next week, Ravi. I love being on this trip with you. And I love you.  _

 

I smiled back at him, laying my head on his shoulder.

 

_ I love you too. This has been a great trip so far, hasn't it? _

Lowering my head a bit, I mumbled under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear.

 

_ I have one last surprise for you while we're there. _

 

I had planned a traditional Kaiseki dinner and Geisha performance for us. This would be preceded by a traditional Japanese spa massage.

 

The rest of our time there would be up to Leo, since he had lived in Japan for a year as an intern.

 

The rest of the flight was peacefully serene, my hand staying intertwined with his the entire flight 

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi returned my smile, laying his head on my shoulder. 

 

_ I love you too. This has been a great trip so far, hasn’t it? _

 

I nodded, making a low sound of agreement in my throat. There was silence for a moment before his head dipped and he mumbled under his breath, almost as if he hoped I wouldn’t hear what he said. 

 

_ I have one last surprise for you while we’re there.  _

 

Curious but aware by his body language that he wanted it to be a complete surprise, I dropped a reassuring kiss on his head. 

 

_ Whatever you have planned, I’m sure it’ll be wonderful. I’m so glad you picked Tokyo for part of our honeymoon. I can’t wait to show you all the places I’ve seen here. I especially want to visit Sensoji Temple, and I’ll explain why when we get there. There’s just so much to see that I’ll only be able to show you the most amazing. I can’t wait. _

 

Now that I had time to consider, I realized I’d missed Tokyo, having spent a year here as an intern. I was happy to be coming back, but even more happy to be sharing it with Ravi. I turned my head back to the window, gazing out at the curve of the sky, almost willing the plane to fly faster. 

 

(Ravi)

 

The look on Leo's face was enough to tell me how much he missed Tokyo. He had a life here before us, and he had not had a chance to come back.

 

That is why I planned this part of the trip, just for him, a way to revisit parts of his past memories. I was just along for the ride, just happy to be with him. 

 

One we landed, we were taken to our hotel room, both exhausted and willing to take a night to actually sleep the whole time.

 

We fell across the bed, and they is exactly how we woke up the next morning.

  
  


(Leo)

 

By the time we got to the hotel, we were both so exhausted that we didn’t do any more than set our luggage by the door, kick off our shoes and fall into bed. When I woke the next morning, however, I didn’t even mind that I had slept in my clothes and felt like I hadn’t showered in days. Easing my way out of the bed, I stepped over to the window, pulling the curtains open just a little. Blinking, I let my eyes adjust to the bright glare of sunlight, and then let my gaze rover over the cityscape sprawling as far as the eye could see. Tokyo was an amazing city, full of history and contrasts, and I got to be the one to show it to Ravi. Turning back to the bed, I grinned when I saw that he’d rolled over, limbs spread out, and was snoring quietly. Content to let him sleep for a while, I quietly gathered some clothes and headed for the shower. 

 

Emerging a quarter hour later, I felt so much better, and was excited to get the day started. Ravi was still sleeping, so I slipped onto the bed, next to him, kissing him with little pecks over his face. 

 

_ Ravi, wake up, sweetheart. It’s morning, and Tokyo awaits. _


	15. Chapter 15

(Ravi)

 

I felt the bed sink beside me, kitten kisses all over my face. 

 

_ Ravi, wake up, sweetheart. It’s morning, and Tokyo awaits.  _

 

I stretched stiff limbs, rubbing my tired eyes as Leo tousled my hair.

 

Looking down at my clothes, I realized we had slept just as we landed, fully clothed and across the bed with feet hanging off.

 

Sitting up, I made my way to the bathroom, standing way to long under the streaming hot shower, until Leo came in and told me, in not so nice a tone, that we had to hurry. 

 

I grumbled under my breath, wanting to just crawl on that plush bed and go back to sleep, with or without Leo next to me. 

 

I was itching under my skin, a feeling like something was missing, and it was bothering me. It had been the last couple of days, but I couldn't put my finger on it. 

 

I wasn't feeling sick, and I had been doing so many amazing things, but I was feeling a disconnect.

 

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to put the uneasiness in the back of my mind. Heading to the front room, I grabbed my luggage and proceeded to get dressed, comfort was the attire for the day, not knowing what we were going to do. 

 

We headed to a nearby cafe for breakfast, me ordering my double espresso and bagel while Leo got his donut and black coffee.

 

_ So, what's the plan for the day? _

 

_ (Leo) _

 

I sat patiently, waiting for Ravi for a while before sticking my head into the bathroom and grousing a bit. 

 

_ C’mon, Ravi, I don’t want to waste the whole day! _

 

It wasn’t quite fair, but I was too excited to get out into the city to care. When he finally emerged, dressed and ready to go, I was practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. Ravi insisted we get something to eat, so our first stop was a donut shop. We sat, enjoying our meal for a bit, before tossing our trash. Ravi turned to me. 

 

_ So, what’s the plan for the day? _

 

_ Well, first I thought we’d visit the Sensoji Temple. It’s more of a complex than a single building, but it’s relaxing. And, I thought I’d try the ancient remedy they swear does wonders for aches and pains.  _

 

I stated, waving my arm at Ravi, a grin on my face to let him know I was neither hurting or bothered at the moment by my arm, which seemed to lock up at the most inopportune moments. 

 

_ After that, I thought we’d head down to Harajuku and just wander around. There’s always lots going on down there, and who knows, we might find something interesting to experience!  _

 

Hooking my fingers with Ravi’s I started walking. The sun was warm, the sky void of any clouds, and with Ravi here with me, it was as perfect a day as I’d ever experienced in the city. 

 

Our visit to the temple didn’t last long, and I came out feeling a bit better than I had when going in. It might just be my imagination, or a placebo effect, but the smoke from the incense burning  in the Bentendo Shrine had seemed to loosen the muscles in my arm, allowing it to swing freer than it had done in a while. After that, we hailed a cab to take us to Harajuku. When we stepped out, I was immediately overtaken with the mass of people, the noise and press of hundreds of bodies. Glancing around, I saw hundreds of individual things we could do and shops we could visit. But when I turned to Ravi to ask him if he saw anywhere he’d want to visit first, I saw that his eyes were locked on a cleared space a few hundred yards away, were people had formed a square makeshift fence. Inside the mass of humanity, I could see people dancing, just make out the notes of a song. I realized they were doing a public Kpop challenge, where anyone could compete by having dance-offs to the music’s official choreography. Shrugging-I’d never been into that sort of thing- I turned to Ravi, only to find he had already began walking away from me toward the challenge, drawn as if by a spell. 

 

_ Ravi! _

 

I called out as I hurried after him. I didn’t want to lose him in the sea of people, and at the same time, I wanted to see what he would do. Would he join the dance?

 

(Ravi)

 

Sensoji temple was quite remarkable in its own right. People came in droves just to be bathed in the incense and blessings. Leo was insistent on bathing my leg in the sweet smelling smoke and having someone say a blessing over me. It felt a little ridiculous at first, but if Leo thought it would help, then I would too. Walking out, I had to admit that my leg was feeling a bit better, a bit looser than this past week. 

 

We walked to Harajuku, a slew of bodies crowding the streets. Then I heard it, music. Music that I danced to back home. Getting up on my tiptoes, I looked over the people too see where it was coming from. To our left there was a crowd in a large square, creating a makeshift stage area. 

 

Then I saw it, people were dancing. It hit me like a brick wall, I was missing dancing. It was my therapy, the one thing, besides Leo, that kept me sane. I hadn’t been dancing like I was before the accident, intense difficult dances, but I was getting stronger month by month. I was drawn like a magnet, my feet carrying me away from Leo without a care. 

 

When I mazed my way through the crowd, I was at the edge, watching the dancers. It was the latest KPop in the Streets challenge. Anyone could do it, you just needed a song, the knowledge of the choreography, and pure talent. I had all three, not wanting to brag, but I have danced nearly my entire life, and I knew I could do this.

 

Going over to the MC, I asked if there were any available spots left to participate. He informed me that there was, so I told him to put my name down. 

 

I spotted Leo making his way over to me. I was anxious, but I felt like if I didn’t do it, then I would have failed myself. 

 

_ So. I’m going to dance. Do you mind? Wanna dance with me? _

 

I gave a nervous smile, still not one  hundred percent that I would be able to do the song I wanted without my leg freezing up, or giving out with pain.  

 

_ Mr. Kim! _

 

I looked behind me, seeing one of my trainee groups coming my way. I greeted them with a smile.

 

_ What are you all doing here? Did you come to watch? _

 

_ No sir, we are going to participate! Why are you here? _

 

_ I’m on my honeymoon, and I happened to see this. I would love to do this, so I put my name down. _

 

_ Mr. Kim, why don’t you do a number with us? _

 

A echo if yeahs and that would be awesome rang from the others. I had danced with this particular group so many times, especially before the accident, working on some of the hardest dances. I began to wonder if I would be able to keep up, but I wanted to try it.

 

_ What song do you want to do? _

 

The leader spoke up, asking if I could keep with one of their favorite dances.

 

_ We were thinking of Monster by EXO. _

 

Okay, I  thought, I could do that, probably. But the itching to dance ruled my brain, making my mouth say yes before I could second guess it.

 

_ That’s perfect! Sure let’s go for it! _

 

I told the MC that I was joining a group, which he gladly changed for us. We were three groups away, which gave us a bit of time to rehearse. We didn’t need much since we all knew the song backwards and forwards. I stretched, one of the boys asking me if I was sure I would be okay.

 

_ I guess we’ll find out, huh? But, yeah, I got this, need to do this. _

 

He nodded in understanding. These boys loved dancing as much as I 

did, worked as hard as I did growing up. I was going to do this for them, and for me.

 

I looked over at Leo, concern in his eyes and worry etching his handsome features. I went over to him, trying to put him at ease.

 

_ I’ll be fine, trust me.  _

 

(Leo)

 

I knew Ravi was going to dance the moment he started walking. He’d been a little stressed lately, nothing major, just little signs I could read easily. So I also knew, instinctively, just how much he needed this. Dancing for him was almost as vital as breathing. There was no way I was going to try to stop him. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t worried about him. 

 

He made his way over to the MC, and was on his way back to me moments later. 

 

_ So. I’m going to dance. Do you mind? Wanna dance with me? _

 

Before I could answer, there was a cry. 

 

_ Mr. Kim! _

 

Our attention turned to a group of Ravi’s trainees, both of us surprised to see them. 

 

_ What are you doing here? Did you come to watch? _

 

I couldn’t help but smile at how much they reminded me of a group of overactive puppies, all talking over each other at once to answer. 

 

_ No, sir, we’re going to participate! Why are you here?  _

 

_ I’m on my honeymoon, and I happened to see this. I would love to do this, so I put my name down.  _

 

_ Mr. Kim, why don’t you do a number with us?  _

 

Ravi grinned as they all echoed the invitation. I could tell he wanted to, knew that this particular group was one he’d practiced with hundreds of times, to the point that they knew each other's next move in a dance without having to think. It was a bond that was as rare and precious as diamonds, and only happened both with years of practice and total trust. 

 

_ What song did you want to do? _

 

Ravi’s voice practically throbbed with yearning. 

 

_ We were thinking of Monster by EXO.  _

 

I nodded. It was a good choice, and I grinned when Ravi practically screeched out a yes. He ran to tell the MC that he was joining the group, and came back to let them know that they had a few minutes to practice as there were a handful of groups on ahead of them. But as Ravi started to stretch, some members of the group expressed concern, echoing my own unspoken worries. He was quick to reassure them when they asked if he were sure he’d be ok. 

 

_ I guess we’ll find out, huh? But, yea, I got this, I need to do this.  _

 

When he glanced at me, I tried to wipe the concern from my features, not sure I’d totally succeeded. When he came over to me, I was sure I hadn’t. 

 

_ Hey, you’ll be fine. I believe in you, Ravi, and I know you’d never do this if you didn’t think you could handle it.  _

 

I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and, bringing him close, brushed a kiss over his lips. 

 

_ Go knock ‘em dead, babe! _

 

(Ravi)

 

Excitement swept over me. I had not done anything like this in years, and the thrill of doing it again was a drug. We ran the rehearsal a couple of times, falling back into seamless synchronicity instantly. Our names were called over the speaker.

 

_ Alright guys, let’s show them how it's done! _

 

We got in position, waiting for the music to start. My heart raced with anticipation as the first note started over the speakers. My body was not my own, moving on its own accord. It was akin floating above the crowd, watching myself. To feel the rush of pushing myself to my limits, all the blood, sweat, tears and time proving itself over and over. Each flawless move, every step in synch with my fellow dancers. I could see how far they had come, their desire to prove to their teacher that they could make me proud. The cheers from the crowd surrounded us, driving us to perfection. We were fluid, churning waters coming together to form a calm pool of intertwined movements, as one. 

 

We were coming up on the body toss part, where I was the one to be hauled over some of them and land on my feet. I felt a pop, pain immediately setting through my leg, but I kept going. I wasn't about to let on that I was in excruciating pain, especially to Leo. I kept my affect flat, focusing on finishing the dance without a hitch. Sweat began pouring down my back, but I kept pushing myself. The fleeting thought, that I was risking ruining all the progress I had made, quickly passed across my mind. When the music ended, the crowd began shouting with praises and cheers. I stood there, afraid to move, knowing that when I did, Leo would know without a doubt that I had royally fucked my leg up, again. 

 

I willed myself to walk away, walking slowly through the crowd to join the trainees. 

 

_ Mr. Kim! That was amazing! _

 

_ Yeah, it was. You guys did great, I’m so proud of you. _

 

Giving them all hugs, I dismissed myself, taking a few steps before sitting hard down on the street. Burying my head in my hands, I finally let the pain overwhelm me. Tears ran down my face, sweat pouring down to mix with them. I waited for Leo, knowing it was no use hiding what I was going through any longer. I prepared for the lecture I was about to receive, ready to admit that I had gone too far. But a stirring in my soul told me that I did it, I danced like I have wanted to for so long and it felt so good despite the after effect.

 

(Leo)

 

When Ravi’s group was called, I cheered while he shouted encouragement to his trainees. 

 

_ Alright, guys, let’s show them how it’s done! _

 

They slid in position like a well-oiled machine, and when the music started, it was like watching magic come to life. The trainees were good, but watching Ravi was like watching perfection. My eyes never left him as he performed almost effortlessly, never missing a step, the leg withstanding the strain as if there were nothing wrong with it at all. 

 

Until it came to the body toss. Two of the trainees lifted Ravi up, pulling him up and over another dancer. When he landed, I caught the tiny flicker of pain. My heart dropped to my feet, but he never missed a step. I was the only one who seemed to notice just how much he was focusing, and his shirt was quickly becoming wet with sweat, much more than what was usual for him during a dance. When the song ended, I began pushing my way through the crowd, their cheers a muffled background noise to my focus and worry. I spotted Ravi a few meters away, he and the trainees congratulating each other. 

 

_ Mr. Kim, that was amazing! _

 

_ Yeah, it was. You guys did so great _ ,  _ I’m so proud of you.  _

 

He gave them hugs, waiting until they had all turned to walk away before sinking to the ground. I saw him bury his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. I felt chilled all of a sudden. What if he’d seriously hurt himself, had undone all the hard work he’d put in to get back to this point? I’d always worried that he’d get too confident in his recovery, that he’d push himself to act normal, as if his leg had never been crushed. But now that those worries had been fulfilled, I found I couldn’t be mad. Who was to say that I wouldn’t have done the same thing, had the situation been reversed? Instead, I felt a rush of loving exasperation. Walking up to where he sat, I sank down beside him, wrapping him in a hug, my hands trailing up and down his back soothingly. 

 

_ Ravi, you idiot, you were amazing. You never missed a beat. But I know how much it cost you after that body toss, so we’re going to go home, and I’m going to pamper you for the next twenty-four hours. I’m sorry you’re hurting again, but you can be proud of what you accomplished today.  _

 

I rose, then bent down to pick Ravi up, bridal style. Ignoring any odd looks we got, I carried him over the the curb where a taxi sat waiting for a fare. I bent my knees, opened the door and seated Ravi inside, trying not to jostle his leg more than necessary. Then, closing the door, I went around to the other side and slid into the seat next to Ravi, grabbing his hand in mine as I told the cabbie where to take us. 

 

(Ravi)

 

I could see it in his face, he knew. I straightened myself up, ready for his anger to come pouring out on me. It was no use hiding my discomfort now, so I just sat there not even trying to get up.

 

When he came up beside me, he sank down, pulled me into a hug while rubbing my back soothingly.

 

_ Ravi, you idiot, you were amazing. You never missed a beat. But I know how much it cost you after that body toss, so we’re going to go home, and I’m going to pamper you for the next twenty-four hours. I’m sorry you’re hurting again, but you can be proud of what you accomplished today.  _

 

_ Yeah I am an idiot. But. I had to see what I was capable of. And I’m your idiot. You really don’t need to pamper me,I’m sure it’s just a pulled muscle. _

 

Ignoring my statement, he rose to his feet, bending down to pick me up bridal style. I squeaked a bit his actions. Ignoring anyone that might look at us funny, he carried me to the curb, grabbing the door of a waiting taxi. He set me down on the seat carefully, ensuring he didn’t cause more pain. Rounding the vehicle, he climbed in and took my hand as we drove off.

 

When we got back to the hotel, he tried to carry me back in again, but I adamantly refused, instead resigning to letting him be my crutch as I hobbled to the elevators. He stayed right by my side on the ride up, bending to throw me over his shoulder as we exited. I just laid across his shoulder, knowing it would be of no use to argue with him. We made our way inside where he plopped me down on the couch. Setting my leg on some pillows, he went to the kitchen to fix two bags of ice. Resting one  on my upper leg and the other on my lower leg, he lifted my head enough so that he could sit down, letting my head fall on his lap.

 

I hated that I had messed up our day, but I was content to lay here on his lap and just be with him. He turned the TV on, finding something for us to watch. Pulling out his phone, he called for dinner to be delivered. I made sure I didn’t ask for anything except help to the bathroom or to readjust myself. I could tell he was unhappy with me, but he wasn’t going to say anything to add to my own guilty feelings.

 

_ I’m sorry I ruined the rest of our day, I feel like a big idiot. But I promise after your twenty-four hours of taking care of me are up, we are grabbing a rental and hitting the town.  _

 

He just nodded, keeping his eyes ahead. I really had royally messed things up, and I wanted to figure out a way to make it right again.We stayed on the couch to eat dinner, him allowing me to sit up long enough to eat. Cleaning up the mess after eating, he went to the bathroom, drawing a hot bath for me to soak in. I told him I would only comply if he got in the bath with me.

 

Sinking into the warmth, I situated myself between his legs, laying my back against the front of his body. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed the top of my head, speaking into my hair.

 

_ You are such an idiot, but I forgive you for being stupid, this time. Don’t do something like this again. You had me worried, and I don’t like that feeling. _

 

I turned my upper body so I could look at him.

 

_ I’m really sorry I made you worry. I promise I will take it easier from now on. I realize I may never be back to where I was, I just need to accept that fact. I love you and I love being your idiot. _

 

I pulled his face to mine, planting a tender love filled kiss to his lips. The familiar swelling between my legs made my face flush. I had to push it back, knowing good and well nothing was happening tonight. 

 

We dried off, and Leo helped me hobble to the bed, lifting my leg for me as I swung my legs over. Once we were settled in bed, he moved over to my side, curling himself into my side. I put my arm under his head, kissing into his hair as he settled on my shoulder.

 

_ I love you, thank you for today. Oh, and I will definitely thank you properly as soon as I can. _

 

I drifted off, the feeling of his steady breath fanning over my chest as he fell asleep in my arms.

 

(Leo)

 

Back at the hotel, Ravi insisted on walking rather than be carried, so I offered my shoulder to keep him steady, and wrapped an arm around his waist. The elevator ride up gave him time to catch his breath and prepare for the long walk to our room. Once I had him in the door, I directed him to the sofa, where he sank down, stretching out with a sigh. I went to the kitchen, grabbing two bags from the cabinet and filling each with ice, which I carried back to him, laying them gently on his leg. He hissed at at the cold, but relaxed as I lifted his head up to sit, offering my lap as a pillow. Not wanting it to be silent, I flicked the TV on, settling on a game show and turning the volume down low. After a bit, I decided to just call out for pizza, struggling to reach my phone in my back pocket. That accomplished, I laid my head back and closed my eyes. When Ravi spoke, I leaned back up, just listening to his apology. 

 

_ I’m sorry I ruined the rest of our day. I feel like a big idiot. But I promise you after twenty-four hours of taking care of me, we are grabbing a rental and hitting the town.  _

 

I just nodded an acknowledgement, not trusting my voice to speak. I wanted to reassure him that I wasn’t angry, more disappointed, but I was afraid to make his guilt worse. 

 

We spent the next few hours on the couch, only getting up to grab the pizza when it arrived, and to make bathroom breaks, me helping him each time. When we polished off the pizza, I went to run a hot bath for Ravi, which he insisted I join him in. I had to admit that the hot water felt good, as did the fact that Ravi was nestled between my legs. I had to swallow hard to keep myself from starting something we couldn’t finish when I placed a kiss on the top of his head, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close before I spoke. 

 

_ You are such an idiot, but I forgive you for being stupid, this time. Don’t do something like this again. You had me worried, and I don’t like that feeling.  _

 

I hoped it hadn’t come out too harsh, but I was reassured when Ravi turned his upper body to peer up at me. 

 

_ I’m really sorry I made you worry. I promise I will take it easier from now on. I realize I may never be back to where I was, I just need to accept that fact. I love you, and I love being your idiot.  _

 

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and pulled me down for a kiss. We sat for a few moments longer, just content to be together as the water cooled around us. 

 

After a few more minutes, Ravi stood and I helped him out of the bath, following him, and grabbing a couple of towels. I dried him off, then myself, and I helped him wobble his way to the bed. He sat on the edge, then laid back as I maneuvered his leg up. I rounded the bed, crawling in next to him, his arm under my head, and him kissing my hair. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. His chest moved under my ear as he spoke. 

 

_ I love you, thank you for today. Oh, and I will definitely thank you properly as soon as I can.  _

 

I smiled tiredly, just nodding my head once to let him know I’d heard, as we drifted off to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

(Ravi)

 

Our second day was spent lounging around the room and taking a dip in the pool. My leg was swollen just a bit, but the weightlessness of the water helped me stretch and limber it up. Thankfully I hadn’t broken anything, most likely just causing a slight muscle tear. I was walking better, just a limp again, but I promised Leo that I would still rest during his self imposed twenty-four hours. Just six hours left, then I would find a way to thank him without hurting myself, no matter how much he tried to stop me.

 

Watching the clock, as soon as my time was up, I stated that we were getting a rental and heading out for our dinner that I had planned. Not telling him where we were going, I made him dress up in his signature black pants and long black shirt that hung on his lean frame in all the right ways. I even asked him to wear his eyeliner and black boots. I was going to suffer looking at him dressed like this, but it was worth every tortuous second. 

 

I opted for the contrast effect, wearing my white dress pants, fitted white button up, and a long white jacket. I even snuck some of his eyeliner to make my eyes pop and dabbed red cherry gloss on my lips, adding to the contrast against the white. When I stepped beside him in the mirror, I had to simply stare at the couple looking back at us. We were the perfect mix of sexy and dangerous together. If I hadn’t made reservations I would fuck him right here, but I let my lust settle and simmer in my gut. 

 

_ You look... breathtaking, Leo. I have a feeling I am going to have to fight some people off of you. Guys and girls alike. Just how I like you, dressed up for me. _

 

Unable to resist, I growled audibly as I sank my teeth into his neck, biting just hard enough to bring a soft yelp from those plump lips. 

 

It was going to be a long dinner, long enough for me to simmer over what I as going to do to him when we got home. 

 

When we arrived at Yasaka-Dori Enraku just in time, the hostess taking us to our private room. Once we were seated, a beautiful Maiko joined us. She performed the traditional Japanese maiko dance. Looking at Leo, he was mesmerized by the beauty in her movements. After her dance, we were presented with our first dish, Obanzai with Oden and Sashimi. We took our time savoring the appetizer, the flavors an explosion to our taste buds. Our Maiko joined us for some games, one of which we won, then beef steak and Udon soup were next on the menu. The Maiko stayed in our room, sharing in conversation with us as we ate and drank. She was truly a pleasure to talk with, making our time pass much too quickly. Matcha ice cream finished our experience, Leo and I sitting back, stomachs full and smiling. 

 

(Leo)

 

The rest of my imposed time limit on Ravi’s relaxation was spent watching TV and a long hour in the pool. I decided it would be beneficial for him to work his leg out in the water, the pressure relaxing the stress impact on his joints. When we got back to the room, Ravi got antsy, watching the clock, counting down every minute until it was time to put whatever he had up his sleeve into action. The second his twenty-four hours was up, he was pushing both of us to get ready. He insisted that I dress up for him, so I slipped on a pair of black jeans and a hugely oversized shirt that hung down to my knees. I paired it with my black boots, and of course added eyeliner, which I would have done even without Ravi’s insistence. He dressed to contrast me, all in white, which made him appear extremely pale, as if he were made of porcelain. It also had the added effect of making both his eyes and lips pop, especially when he stole some of my eyeliner and added cherry red lipgloss. Standing in front of the mirror, I had to admit that we both looked incredible. Ravi’s eyes turned dark, and I knew he was thinking about what we could be doing if we didn’t already have plans to go out. 

 

_ You look...Breathtaking, Leo. I have a feeling I’m going to have to fight some people off of you. Guys and girls alike. Just how I like you, dressed up for me.  _

 

The husky tone had me shivering with want, and he growled, biting at my neck and making me yelp. I tossed my head back, eyes fluttering closed. This was going to be a long night. 

 

Ravi had pulled out all the stops for our dinner. We had our own, private room at the restaurant, and my jaw practically hit the floor when a maiko joined us. I’d seen geisha before, of course, but I’d never been in the same room as one, like this. She was pretty, and had amazing skills. She stunned me with her dance, and then applied wit to the rest of our time with her. She suggested games, of which Ravi and I only managed to win one, while we ate an amazing array of authentic Japanese dishes. As the evening wound down, Ravi and I finished our meal with matcha ice cream, and I finally leaned back, smiling, stomach full, and content. 

 

I wondered, after such an amazing evening, what Ravi had planned next. 

 

(Ravi)

 

_ I hope you enjoyed tonight. I wanted to treat you to something special. _

 

He smiled at me, a satisfied look on his face. After leaving, we walked just a bit around, and I watched people staring at Leo. Several women followed him with their eyes as they passed, nearly falling over themselves. I just chuckled, pleased with how he could make someone swoon as much as he made me. A few guys even whistled in appreciation of his stunning good looks. I took his hand in mine and smiled at them with a wink. 

 

**_This man is mine, fellas. Hate it for you._ **

 

Making our way back to the car, we climbed in and headed back. Standing in the elevator, I was already getting hard, wanting nothing more than to get to our room. 

 

Leo inserted the key card and as soon as I heard the click of the lock, I was pushing the door open, pulling him in with me. 

 

I was on him in a instant, my hands gripping the hair at the back of his head, pulling it back so I could latch my lips to his neck. The soft spot between his neck and collarbone was calling my name, and I answered with greed. Sucking the skin between my teeth, I nipped at it hungrily. Leo's head fell to the side, granting me better access. I pressed my free hand against his stomach, pinning him to the wall. Pulling back, I stared into his eyes, seeing them darken under my intense gaze.

 

_ I am going to take you right here, up against this wall. I am going to bury my cock so deep inside you that you'll beg me to let you cum. _

 

Unable to from words, he nodded in return. I unbuckled my belt and undid my pants, then flipped him around to face the wall. Nimbly undoing the button and unzipping his pants with one hand, I pushed his clothing down to his knees. Pushing my own clothes just to my knees, I let some spit drop into my hand and coated my cock. Using my knee to part his legs, I placed myself between them. Not wanting to waste time to open him up for me, I lined myself up, then slammed into him hard.

 

The words that slipped past his lips were a mixture of pain and pleasure. His head fell forward against the wall, his back arching to bring his hips closer. I fisted my hand in his hair, pulling his head back as a moan left his chest. Grasping for something to hold on to, I gripped his hip, holding him still as I continued my onslaught of deep hard thrusts, hitting his prostate with the tip of my throbbing cock. All I could see in my clouded vision was me pumping in and out of his ass, making my hips move faster. 

 

_ Oh, God! Fuck Leo! I can't get enough of you, can't get deep enough inside of you! I am going to fuck you until you can't stand. _

 

His hands snaked around my body, grabbing my hips to pull me deeper still. The moans, mixed with his panting breaths, shot a fire to my groin, my pace ever increasing as he fought to keep up. He ground his ass into my pelvis, the rolling of his hips eliciting a throaty growl deep inside me.

 

I felt those soft, tight walls fluttered and grip my cock with such an intensity, that I came without warning. 

 

_ Shit! Leo, fu- don't stop! God, please don't stop! _

 

I heard his breath hitch as he came, white coating the wall and pooling on the floor. But I wasn’t done with him yet. Feeling my balls tighten, I pulled out of him, wrapping my hand around and pumping my cock with tight swift strokes, I screamed his name as I came on his back. Shot after shot fell into his skin, my hand coming up to rub it in. A few strokes more and I let my body fall over his, feeling the way his arms shook as he held us both up.

 

_ You keep me insatiable, Leo. I could never get enough of you.  _

 

I kissed between his shoulders, then stood us both up. Turning him to face me, I pulled him in, delving my tongue past his lips and kissing him with as much hunger as I had just fucked him with.

 

(Leo)

 

As we left the restaurant, Ravi reached down and took my hand. 

 

_ I hope you enjoyed tonight. I wanted to treat you to something special. _

 

I nodded, smiling at him. 

 

_ I was perfect, Ravi, thank you. _

 

We wandered around a bit, just happy to be together, even though we drew stares. I simply smiled to myself, telling those who gawked to buzz off in my head. Ravi was mine. It wasn’t until a group of guys whistled that I realized that some of those stares were directed at me as well. I ducked my head, cheeks heating, glancing up just in time to see Ravi grin and wink at them. It gave me a fuzzy feeling inside, and I was practically walking on sunshine as we headed back to our rental car for our drive back to the hotel. 

 

The ride up was silent, and Ravi followed closely behind me as I headed to our room, pulling the keycard out of my pocket as we neared our door. I inserted it, pulled it out, and suddenly Ravi was all over me, pushing the door open and shoving me into the room. He spun us around, one hand fisting in my hair, yanking my head back almost painfully as he bit down on the flesh between my neck and collarbone, teeth nipping and tongue laving. I choked out a moan, tilting my head to give him better access. His other hand came up to my stomach, pressing me back into the wall. Pulling away, he practically growled at me. 

 

_ I’m going to take you right here, up against this wall. I’m going to bury my cock so deep inside you that you’ll beg me to let you come.  _

 

The blood in my body rushed to many different places that it left me dizzy. My cock was instantly hard, cheeks flaming, and heart pounding in my ears. It was all I could do to nod. He let me go long enough to unfasten his belt and the fly of his pants, shoving the fabric to his knees. His capable fingers then made quick work of the button on my pants as well, and he shoved me around, yanking my pants down to my knees as well. There was no prepping me, not this time. I only heard the sound of him spitting in his hand, and barely had time to prepare myself for the idea before he was thrusting into me, forcing me to accept him. My head came up, hips curving back as I cried out, the pain laced with pleasure. He grabbed my hair again, pulling my head back, choking off all the sounds threatening to overwhelm me. His other hand gripped my hip so hard I knew it was going to leave a bruise, as he fucked into me hard. The tip of his cock pressed against my prostate just right with each thrust, and couldn’t do anything but feel, and accept what he was doing to me. 

 

_ Oh, God! Fuck, Leo! I can’t get enough of you, can’t get deep enough inside you! I am going to fuck you until you can’t stand.  _

 

I whined, a high-pitched agreement, and pushed my hips back into him, wanting more. My hands crept around me to grasp at his hips, trying to pull him even deeper. His thrusts became even faster, and I tried to keep up. My hips rolled into each and every one, and he growled. That did it for me, and I clenched down on him as my orgasm slammed into me. 

 

_ Shit! Leo, fu-don’t stop! God, please don’t stop! _

 

I came against the wall, hot white stripes that dripped to the floor. But Ravi wasn’t done yet. He pulled from me, screaming as he grabbed his cock, stroking it until he came as well, painting my back with his release. I felt his hand come up and rub it into my skin, marking me, in a way, as his. Then he collapsed against me, making my body shake with the effort to keep us both on our feet. 

 

_ You keep me insatiable, Leo. I could never get enough of you.  _

 

He placed a kiss between my shoulder blades, then rose off me, turning me to face him. He pulled me in, kissing me with as much need as he’d just fucked me with. I moaned into the kiss, never wanting it to end. But eventually I pulled back, inhaling a huge breath. 

 

_ We should probably get cleaned up. That is, unless you have something else planned?  _

 

I grinned at him cheekily. 

 

(Ravi)

 

As much as I wanted to keep going, I knew he was thoroughly spent, and I needed to sit down. I grabbed his hand and headed for the bathroom. I always enjoyed pampering Leo after I had been a bit rough with him, so I bathed him and washed his hair before cleaning myself off. Drying him off, I sent him to the bedroom while I finished drying myself. I laid in the bed, pulling him down to me. I hugged him to me, wrapping both my arms and legs around him.

 

_ Oppa, promise me that you let me take care of you for the rest of your life, and I'll be the happiest man in the world. _

 

I don't hear his response as I feel asleep, snuggled up to him the entire night.

 

Our remaining three days were spent touring Tokyo, Leo showing me all the places he had been to while he was here. We walked through the city, hand in hand, experiencing all we could before our honeymoon was over.

 

_ I don't want to go home. I just want to travel with you for a year, see so many new things, to bad we have to go back to reality tomorrow. _

 

We were sitting on a bench at a park, watching children play as parents talked together.

 

_ On second thought, I can't wait to start a family with you. Go to the park and watch our kids playing. Taking summer trips to wherever we want. Yeah, that's what I want. I don't want to wait. I want to start the adoption process when we get home. Are you okay with that? _

 

(Leo)

 

Ravi didn’t answer, just grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bathroom. I relaxed into it as he turned on the shower, pulling me under the warm spray with him. He always loved to take care of me after rough sex, but I wasn’t about to complain. I got my hair scrubbed and body washed, all without lifting a finger. Then, while he soaped up and rinsed off, I got the chance to simply watch him, his slender body moving with an easy grace. I sighed, wondering for probably the millionth time, how I was lucky enough to have Ravi in my life. It wasn’t brooding, just observing. When he was finished, we climbed out of the shower, and he dried me off first, sending me to the bedroom while he finished up with his own routine. I was dozing by the time he joined me, curling up next to me and pulling me into his arms. 

 

_ Oppa, promise me that you will let me take care of you for the rest of your life, and I’ll be the happiest man in the world.  _

 

I sighed, nuzzling into him, and answered even though he had fallen asleep. 

 

_ Of course, Ravi. I love you that much.  _

 

The rest of our honeymoon vacation passed in a blur, a whirlwind of just being in Ravi’s presence, showing him all the magical places I’d discovered in Tokyo when I’d been here before. It wasn’t until we were sitting on a bench at the park that last night that it sank in for me that our time here was at an end, and we’d be heading home tomorrow. Ravi turned to me, looking a bit down. 

 

_ I don’t want to go home. I just want to travel with you for a year, see so many new things. Too bad we have to go back to reality tomorrow.  _

 

I nodded, my gaze aimed blindly at a bunch of kids who were playing on the nearby playground. My mood dipped a little, until I heard him murmur again. 

 

_ On second thought, I can’t wait to start a family with you. Go to the park and watch our kids playing. Taking summer trips to wherever we want. Yeah, that’s what I want. I don’t want to wait. I want to start the adoption process when we get home. Are you ok with that? _

 

I sat, frozen, for a moment, trying to process what he’d just dropped in my lap. He wanted kids, now? Unbidden, thoughts of Ravi holding our child came flooding into my mind’s eye, and I stood up, whirling on him, my eyes misting. 

 

_ Ravi, are you serious? Are you sure? I’d love nothing better than to start our family with you. Oh, my God, I can’t believe this!  _

 

I flung myself into the circle of his arms, laughing and crying all at the same time. 

 

_ Yes, Ravi, let’s do it. Let’s have a baby.  _


	17. Epilogue

**Six Months Later**

 

We started the adoption process the week after we got home. Leo was back at work full time, having just opened his own firm a few weeks ago. Six months we waited, had several different home visits, and worked on setting the house up for the ‘just in case’. We were frustrated, but we kept our hopes up. We didn't tell any of our friends or family what we were doing, as we wanted it to be a surprise.

 

I was at the studio, watching a new group of young boys show me what they could do, when I got a phone call. I took my phone from my pocket, looking at the name.

 

**_Haerin_ **

 

Ever since that night that we almost had sex, I made the effort to make it up to her. When Leo and I had gotten together, she became one of our closest friends. She had been in America with her boyfriend, so I wondered why she was calling.

 

_ Hey girl, what's up? _

 

All I heard was her breaking down into tears.

 

_ Hae? What's wrong babe? _

 

More tears. 

 

_ Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on. _

 

She sniffled, then told me everything. She had gone to America with her boyfriend, caught him cheating while they were there and came home. Three weeks later, she found out she pregnant. So here she was, single, pregnant, and not ready to be a parent.

 

_ Have, honey, everything will be okay. We will support you in whatever you decide to- _

My brain clicked, this was the gods intervening on our behalf!

 

_ Have, have you considered adoption? _

 

_ Adoption? It crossed my mind, why? _

 

_ I think I have the perfect parents that would love your baby and if you wanted, you could be a part of its life too. _

 

_ Who? _

 

_ Leo and I. We've been keeping it low-key, but we've been working on adopting, and we're waiting on a baby. _

 

_ Are your serious, Ravi?  _

 

That was three months ago. So here we are, waiting to find out what the sex of the baby is going to be. Leo and I would be happy with either one, but I know Leo really wants a girl first.

Haerin met us at the clinic, rushing as unusual, so we could see the ultrasound with her. 

 

The ultrasound tech got us all in the small room, making sure we were situated so we could see the screen. 

 

_ So, here’s the heartbeat, nice and steady. Looking good. Here’s the hands, and here’s the feet. _

_ All the measurements look good and where they should be.  _

 

I was watching Leo, how his face lit up when he saw those tiny hands. The smile that reached his ears when he saw two tiny little feet. And when she asked about finding out the gender, he was nodding with such enthusiasm.

  
  


_ So, are you going to find out the gender?  _

 

_ Yes! I mean, yes if we can. _

 

He is such a mushy goofball sometimes. And I love him for it. The tech ran the wand over Haerin’s little pooch of a belly, finding what she was looking for.

 

_ Gentlemen, you are going to be the proud parents of… a little girl! _

 

Leo broke down in tears, overwhelmed that he knew what we would be bringing home in just a few short months. I wrapped my arms around him as I gave Haerin’s hand a squeeze.

 

_ Hey there Appa, you ready for a little girl? _

 

He couldn’t speak but just smiled as tears streamed down his face.

 

After we left the clinic, Haerin joined us for lunch.

 

_ I wanted to tell you two something. I have thought long and hard about this, and I am not going to be a part of the baby’s life. It isn’t fair to her or both of you. I am not ready for this, and I know that you two will be the best parents in the world. I know for a fact that she will be in the best hands possible. _

 

_ Hae, are you sure about this? _

 

_ Yes, I am. I’m sure of  my decision. I plan on moving to Thailand to teach after she is born. So, yeah. _

 

(Leo) 

 

Ravi was as good as his word, and we began the adoption process the week we got home. I went back to work, this time for myself; opening my own law firm felt really good. We had high hopes, but as the days turned to weeks, and I got more involved in my work, I started to lose hope. We endured several rounds of home visits, and even converted the spare room into a nursery, just in case. But the longer the crib sat there, empty, the more empty my heart began to feel. 

 

Until Ravi came home from work, practically vibrating with excitement. He took my hand, leading me into the kitchen and sitting me down at the table. He then told me about Haerin’s predicament, and then told me that he, we, had offered to adopt her baby. I felt sorry for Haerin, stuck in a foreign country, alone, pregnant and scared, but at the same time, it seemed as if a miracle had been dropped into our laps. 

 

A few short months later, Haerin had made it back from America, and we were meeting her at the clinic to find out the gender of our baby. I was so nervous my hands were shaking, and I could hardly focus on what the ultrasound tech was saying. I saw the hands, and toes, and was instantly in love. When the tech asked if we were going to find out the gender, I practically turned into a bobblehead, nodding and grinning. 

 

_ Yes! I mean, yes, if we can.  _

 

After a minute that seemed to stretch out into a century, the lab tech smiled at us. 

 

_ Gentlemen, you are going to be the proud parents of...a little girl! _

 

I couldn’t help it. I burst into tears, turning into Ravi’s arms. He held me tightly, and I felt so happy I could have exploded. We left the clinic, a huge smile still plastered on my cheeks as we headed off to lunch, Haerin joining us at Ravi’s invitation. It was then that she dropped a bombshell. 

 

_ I wanted to tell you two something. I have thought long and hard about this, and I am not going to be part of the baby’s life. It isn’t fair to her or both of you. I’m not ready for this, and I know that you two will be the best parents in the world. I know for a fact that she will be in the best hands possible.  _

 

_ Hae, are you sure about this? _

 

Ravi spoke what I was thinking, and she nodded. 

 

_ Yes, I am. I’m sure of my decision. I plan on moving to Thailand to teach after she’s born. So, yeah.  _

 

That night, curled up in the warmth of Ravi’s arms, I felt my heart break for Haerin. Yet at the same time, there was a small sense of relief that we would never have to share our baby with anyone. I fell asleep thinking about baby names and smiling to myself. 

 


End file.
